Welcome To My Life
by RaNdOmRuS17
Summary: I should have known that when I agreed to walk with Rowan to school, that it wasn't going to be a normal day. The only thing normal about it was when I woke up to see my mother's screaming face, and an accusing finger pointed at me. Paul/OC Embry/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys!**

**So this is our new story, it's more serious than our other story. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**DISCLAIMER: My friend and I don't own anything! Only our characters! SM owns everything else!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Luna:**

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kind of boring  
>Need something that I can confess<em>

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
>Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink<p>

_-One Republic, Secrets-_

I could hear my mom screaming down stairs. What she was screaming at, I'm not sure. I wouldn't dare go downstairs and see, if I did, I'd probably just get slapped again. I flinched at the sound of glass shattering, my mom continued to scream nonsense. I waited, just sitting on my bed, waiting for her to finish her rampage. It would be suicide to go downstairs when she's in one of her moods. I flinched again when I heard something else shatter, more screaming nonsense, and then loud footsteps, and then the slamming of the front door.

I waited.

After several long moments of just silence, I deemed it safe to leave my room, and venture downstairs. I slowly got off of my old, worn, and creaking bed, and left the safety of my room, and walked down the hallway, and to the hardwood stairs that led to unfamiliar territory. Even though I was sure my mom wasn't going to come back, I couldn't help but cautiously take one step at a time, and glance around nervously.

It's awful, being afraid of your own home. To have to worry about your mom barging in, and throwing a screaming fit, throwing things, and breaking things. I stepped off the last step, and into the open, and dull living room. I could see the damage that was left after my mom's rampage. Couch cushions were missing, and thrown across the room, papers were lying all over the floor, and glass shards decorated the ground.

Gingerly walking forward, careful to step around the glass, I looked down the bent picture frame that had broken pieces of glass still clinging to the sides. I bent down, and picked up, looking down at it. In the old picture, there was a man, woman, and child. The woman was sitting in a hospital bed, her long raven black hair pulled up into a messy pony tail, her brown eyes tired, but sparkling with happiness. A man was knelt next to her, an arm wrapped around the woman, his face full of pride. His dark hair was tousled; his bright sapphire blue eyes were shining from unshed tears. Then there was the child. Me.

In the picture were my mom and my dad, and me, in the hospital after I was born. They looked so happy in the picture. Ha, four years later, the man that was my father walked out, and left me with a mad woman. Some Dad I have. I don't even remember the man. I vaguely remember when he decided to walk out. I look a lot like him, I have his eyes, his nose, his pale skin, his lips, and I get my height from him. I don't remember much of what he was like, but my mom tells me I'm just like him.

This to her, is not a good thing.

To her, it's the worst thing in the world.

**Rowan:**

_Looking for something I've never seen_

_Alone and I'm in between_

_The place that I'm from and the place that I'm in_

_A city I never been_

_-The Fray, Trust Me-_

"Rowan, I'm tired of moving all the time"

I looked down to the six year old that was resting against my shoulder, trying to get comfortable in the small and cramped airplane seats. Talon—my brother—looked up at me, still resting his head on my shoulder. "I know; I'm tired of it too. I don't want to leave either" I said quietly meeting Talon's piercing emerald green eyes that were exactly like my own. "Why does Marissa keep making us move?" He asked shifting a bit in his seat. I gave him a small smile, "She just wants the best for us" I said. Talon turned his head so that he was facing the seats in front of us.

Talon didn't say anything else; he was probably trying to take a nap. I didn't blame him, I was tired too, but I wouldn't be able to go to sleep for a long time. I leaned my head back against the seat, and stared at the ceiling of the plane. It was kind of an uncomfortable position, but I wasn't going to move just in case Talon was trying to go to sleep. I felt my left hand subconsciously reach up and begin fingering the locket around my neck.

The large silver heart was smooth underneath my fingertips. I tried to keep all the thoughts running through my head from giving me a headache, but I could slowly feel one coming on. My mind was racing a million miles an hour, and there were no brakes. I looked out the small plane window when the plane lurched forward and began moving down the runway. I watched as the tall skyscrapers of Atlanta zoomed by, and slowly got smaller and smaller as we rose into the air, and began our flight. Our destination, Seattle and then a small town by the name of La Push; where our new foster family lives.

I closed my eyes, even though I knew I wouldn't sleep. Maybe if I was lucky, I would slowly doze off, and I could miss majority of the long plane ride. Maybe I could stop my thoughts long enough for me to get some sleep before we arrived at our new, temporary home. Maybe, if I was lucky, but so far, lucks not been on my side.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So that was the Prologue. **

**I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer soon!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Welcome To La Push

**Hey Guys!**

**So here's chapter one! **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Oh also, this story is set in the middle of New Moon. I forgot to mention that in the Prologue author's note. **

**Anyway!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_-Welcome to My Life, Simple Plan-_

**Rowan:**

"And here's your room Rowan"

I looked at it. I considered laughing, but there would be no humor in it. My eyes scanned my new room, if you could consider it a room. It reminded me of my room back in the orphanage Talon and I stayed at for a few months. The room had to be one of the smallest rooms in the house—the other being Talon's room—it had tan walls, a twin size bed pushed against the far wall, a small wooden nightstand beside it, there was a fair enough sized dresser pushed against the opposite wall of the bed. The bedding was dark brown, a golden brown color, and tan.

The only two good things about the room were the window, and the small closet. Talon's room didn't even have a closet. Other than those two things, the room was very bland, and boring. It didn't feel warm and welcoming like a room should. Maybe it was because I've seen tons of rooms, and been in tons of stranger's houses, and the effect has just worn off. Whatever the reason, the room didn't give that sense of welcoming you see and hear about in books and movies, the room made me feel out of place.

It had no personality. There was no color. There was no effort, care or thought put into the room. Stepping across the threshold into the room made me feel tired, and almost gave me a sense of déjà vu. It made me feel like I was walking into my room in the orphanage for the first time. That was something I didn't care to, or want to relive.

"Well what do you think?" Clara asked from the door. I awkwardly sat my suit case down, and turned to look at her. Clara and her husband, Jack, are mine and Talon's new foster parents. They already have two daughters of their own—Miranda who's only a few months younger than me, and Autumn whose eight. Their house is one of the larger houses in this small town. La Push, Washington.

It's a reservation, and Talon and I stick out like a sore thumb. Talon and I aren't pale, but compared to all the other people I've seen, we're as white as paper. Even Clara and her family blend in better than we do, and they're not originally from here, Jack's job moved them here. Talon and I have lightly tanned skin, and piercing emerald green eyes. The only thing about us that even comes close to fitting in is our chocolate brown hair.

"Rowan, what do you think?" Clara repeated, a bit impatiently this time. I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts, and focusing back on Clara who stood in the doorway of my room. "It's nice, it's a good thing I like the color brown" I said and Clara smiled at me, but it looked a little forced. "I'm glad you like it, I'll leave you to get settled. Dinner will be ready at six" Clara said and she exited into the small hallway on the second floor of their house. Mine and Talon's rooms were on the second floor while everything else was downstairs. I wasn't complaining; we had our own bathroom up here that we can share, instead of sharing one with Miranda, and Autumn.

I walked over to my suit case, and lifted it off the ground and set it on the bed, and unzipped it. It's sad that all of my clothing fit into one suit case. Maybe I just have awesome packing skills. I should be excellent at packing by now. I began to gently take out the articles of clothing, laying them on my bed to be put away. It didn't take long until all my clothing was in neat stacks on my bed, ready to be put away. The only thing left in my suit case was a rectangle covered in newspaper.

I reached down, and picked up the object, and gently peeled back the newspaper. I tossed the paper into my suit case, and stared down at the rectangle in my hands. It was a picture in a picture frame. The picture frame was silver, with little flower designs all around the edges. Behind the glass was a picture of a happy couple. The man had his arms wrapped around the woman's waist; he wasn't looking at the camera taking the picture, he was looking down at the woman who had her head turned to look at the man, she was smiling, and looked surprised. It wasn't one of those posed pictures; it was one that was taken by surprise.

The man was only looking at the woman, and the woman looked surprised to see him. They were both completely oblivious to the camera that caught this moment. I had always wondered who took this picture. It wasn't a professional photo, but it still looked like a picture perfect moment. The background of yellow, red, and orange autumn trees, and the clear blue sky just completed the look.

"Rowan?"

My head snapped up, and I turned around to see Talon standing in the doorway of my room. I hope I didn't look like I was going to cry, I didn't want to make Talon worry. "Yeah?" I asked proud of myself for the fact that my voice was steady and didn't crack. "I was just wanting to see what you were doing, I've put all my clothes away" Talon said walking into my room, and over to where I was standing. "Oh, well I'm glad you're settled in, I'm almost done" I said and I watched as Talon stood up on his tippy toes and tired to look at the picture I was holding.

I lowered it, and let him see the picture. He's seen it a million times, but he always likes to look at it. I would sometimes walk into my room, and see Talon sitting on the bed, holding the picture and looking at it. He knew who those people were, but he never _knew _them. To him, they were just the people in the picture. He only knew what I told him. It broke my heart to see him staring at the picture, to basically be able to see the thoughts running through his head, about what these people were like.

"You miss them" Talon said looking up at me from the picture.

"More than you will ever know" I said looking down at the photo in my hands. Oh God, please don't let me cry. I don't want Talon to see me cry.

"Our mommy was really pretty, you look a lot like her" Talon said looking back at the picture.

"Yeah she was. She was the best" I said my voice beginning to sound strained.

"I wish I remembered them, all the kids I've met at school talk about their parents all the time" Talon said looking up at me again. I took a deep breath, I know Talon was just innocently talking, but I didn't want to venture onto this topic.

"Talon, Rowan! Time for supper!" Autumn yelled running up the stairs and into my room. I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "C'mon Talon, you can sit by me" Autumn said and Talon followed her. I quickly set the picture on the nightstand by the bed, and walked out of the room. I didn't take a last glance at the picture, if I did, I'd probably start to cry.

**Luna: **

"Luna! Where the hell are you?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't move a muscle. I did flinch when I heard the front door slam shut, causing the house to rattle. I didn't look away from the book in my hands, even though I heard loud and angry footsteps coming my way. If I could sink into the couch cushions, I would have long since disappeared between them.

The angry footsteps marched from the front door into the living room. They stopped in front of the couch where I was sitting, but I still didn't look up. Maybe if I didn't acknowledge her presence she'd go away. Yeah, and maybe unicorns are partying in my backyard and pigs have suddenly learned to fly.

"Luna, why is there no dinner made? I told you to start dinner!"

My grip tightened on the book sitting in my lap. I slowly lifted my head up to face the woman that was supposedly my mother. Vera—I refer to my mom by her name, I don't like to call her "Mom"—looked at me, annoyance clear as glass in her light brown, and it was all aimed at me. I met her annoyed look with my own neutral one.

"Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Vera demanded her hands crossed over her chest.

"No, not really" I said flatly. More annoyance crossed her face.

"That's all you have to say? I come home from a long day at work, expecting a meal and my good for nothing _daughter _can't even bring it upon herself to make something for dinner?" Vera exclaims spitting the word 'daughter', she was now very annoyed and angry. I could feel my own anger rising.

"I don't see how I can make anything when there's nothing to make anything with because _someone _won't go and buy some groceries" I said my voice taking on an edge.

"We have plenty of groceries! You're just too lazy to get off your ass and do something! You're just like your father! You have no respect for anyone, and can't be bothered with anything!" Vera yelled.

"I do plenty considering I'm usually here by myself, hell I've practically raised myself! Why don't you stop bitching at me, and do something yourself!" I yelled back.

I didn't realize I was standing until I felt something hit my cheek, and cause my head to snap to the side, and cause me to stumble a bit. I placed a hand on my left cheek, which was stinging from where her hand connected with my face. No doubt I was going to have a bruise.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you little shit!" Vera roared.

I didn't even reply, I just turned and began walking towards the front door. I didn't even look back at her. I didn't care that it was almost dark outside, and I didn't care that I didn't have a jacket on. I just walked out the door, and slammed it shut behind me. I didn't care where I was going; I just knew that I wasn't going to come back until I was sure that that woman wasn't going to be there.

**Rowan: **

A definite positive to living here is the view of the stars. You can see them for miles, and they're much brighter here. Living close to Atlanta, you didn't get to see many stars because of the city lights. This was definitely a positive. Probably the only positive thing about living here. So far, I've not seen a whole lot of positives.

You could probably say I'm a bit of a pessimist, I admit, I see the glass as half empty a lot. I haven't really found a reason to see the glass as half full—other than Talon of course. I try to keep my pessimistic thoughts to myself, and not ruin Talon's childlike way of looking at things. He's not had much of a childhood so I'm not going to ruin what he has left.

I sighed. I pushed all thoughts in my head out, and shoved them back into their cage in the back of my mind. I focused on the silence, and closed my eyes. I relaxed my body, the cool grass cushioning me. It was nice and serene, and I almost relaxed. The silence was—

"Shit!"

Ruined.

I heard the sound of something falling, and someone swear again.

I opened my eyes, and got to my feet, and saw someone sprawled out on the sidewalk, and the garbage can lying on its side. I quickly walked over to the person, and extended my hand towards them. "Need some help?" I asked and the person looked up to me. She looked at my hand for a moment, and after a few moments, she took my hand, and I helped lift her off the ground.

Once she was standing, she brushed herself off. "Thanks" she said straightening her shirt, and brushing through her dark raven black hair with her fingers. "You're welcome" I said.

"Sorry I knocked over your garbage can, I wasn't watching where I was going" she said gesturing to the toppled can. I shrugged.

"It's okay; it's not a big deal. It's not even my garbage can" I said.

"What do you mean? You live here don't you?" She asked gesturing to the house just a few feet away.

"I prefer the term extended visit, but yeah, I live here. I just…moved in early this morning" I said.

"I knew you didn't look familiar. So you're family just moved in? I feel sorry for you, living in a small town, tomorrow you're going to be the new gossip" the girl said. I tried not to cringe at the word family.

"Yeah, something like that. My names Rowan" I said.

"I'm Luna, so I assume you'll be starting school tomorrow?" Luna asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'll be there. It'll be nice to know a friendly face, it makes being the new kid less scary" I said. Ha, like being a new kid scares me anymore. The effect wears off after the first few times.

Luna nodded her head, "Yeah, I bet. You know…" Luna paused as if thinking about something, pursing her lips "….I pass by here on the way to school, we could walk together. That is, if you want to walk with the social outcast" Luna finished after a few moments of silence.

"You don't come across as a social outcast to me" I said, "Well compared to everyone else around here…" Luna trailed off. "Well, you and me both. I don't exactly fit in either" I said.

"More than I do. Anyway, I better head home, it's getting late. You want to walk together? You don't have to if you don't want to" Luna said almost sounding like she was wishing I would say no.

"That would be great" I said smiling. "Okay, I'll swing by around 7:15 so you can stop by the office and get your schedule" Luna said giving me a half smile. "Okay, sounds good, see you tomorrow Luna" I said and Luna nodded her head and turned around and began her walk back home.

**Luna: **

What have I just done?

I've just basically set myself up to be part of the inevitable gossip tomorrow. I can just hear the whispers, the hushed conversations. The groups of teenagers all talking about the new kid, and why she's walking with the socially inept, outcast.

I'm not even sure why I talked to Rowan. I don't talk to anybody. I have no friends that I talk to at school. I've never made any attempts to talk to anyone. I've always shied away from people, and no one at school has ever bothered to try and be my friend. It's always been that way, and I don't mind it being that way. I'm better off in the background.

But come tomorrow, I'm going to be center stage. I have no idea why I offered to walk with her to school. It's completely out of character for me. I don't make attempts at socializing. Then why did I offer to walk with Rowan?

Maybe it's because Rowan's new, and like she said, she doesn't blend in here either. You know that phrase, about how misery loves company. Oh well, I'm over analyzing the situation too much, I'm sure as soon as we get to school, Rowan will ditch me for the other people at school, and I can just fade back into the background.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**So that was chapter one!**

**I'm sorry it's short, but the chapter's will be getting longer!**

**I know this chapter was kind of boring, but the next chapter will be more interesting. **

**Anyway, please REVIEW!**


	3. My Second Personal Hell

**Hey Guys!**

**So we know it's been like forever since we last updated. We blame school. Homework has kept my friend and I really busy. **

**Anyway, so as a treat, this chapter is over 7,000 words, and longer than the last chapter. **

**So I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything. Only out characters. SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It's been a really, really messed up week_

_7 days of torture_

_7 days of bitter_

_-Hot Chelle Rae, Tonight, Tonight- _

**Luna:**

When I walked down the stairs, I didn't expect to see Vera sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. You could say it was an unpleasant surprise. She was dressed in a black suit with a white blouse underneath. Her black hair that looked like mine was pulled into a tight bun. She didn't notice me standing at the bottom of the steps, and for that, I was grateful. But how long would that last?

Not long.

Ducking my head, and using my hair as a curtain, I quietly walked behind the couch, past her, and into the kitchen. I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet so I quickly opened the fridge, grabbed an apple, and shut the door. I walked out of the yellow and white kitchen, and back into the living room. Sadly that was where the front door was.

I quietly walked toward the door, and just when I had my hand on the doorknob, and I thought I was home free; my small hope was crushed by a ten million pound anvil, like you see in those cartoons.

"Luna" Vera said and I heard her fold the newspaper she had been reading.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath before turning around to see Vera stand up; she straightened her jacket before turning around to look at me with indifferent eyes. Like she was dealing with an annoying client rather than her daughter.

"Yes?" I asked preparing myself for the worst. The worst being that she slaps me, and I have to go to school with a bruise on my face because I used the last of my concealer this morning on the bruise from last night.

"Jeff's coming over for dinner Friday, I'm warning you now so you can clean the house, and possibly make yourself look decent and find a new attitude" Vera said. Oh, hell no.

"What?" I asked disbelief and anger seeping into my voice.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter. What do you have a hearing disorder now?" Vera asked annoyed.

"Why is he coming over?" I asked my fists clenching at my sides.

"Because I want to have dinner with him, oh, by the way, fix dinner too. I won't be home in time to do it" Vera said glancing at her watch.

"I'm not making dinner for that sleaze bag" I said venom dripping from my voice.

Vera's eyes blazed in anger, "You will do what I say! This is my house, and as long as you live under my roof, you will do what I say! Now, you worthless piece of trash, you will clean this house spotless, and you will make dinner, and you will treat Jeff with respect!" Vera screamed pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I have to go to school" I said in a tight voice, biting back the response I really wanted to give her. Without waiting for a reply, I quickly turned around, and yanked the front door open, and walked outside, slamming the door shut behind me.

I hope I can get myself in a better mood before I get to Rowan's.

**Rowan:**

Most kids on their first day of school are sweating, sick to their stomachs, and a complete nervous wreck. Whether it's at the beginning of the year, or in the middle of the year. However, as I sat on the small porch of the house, waiting for Luna, I didn't feel any of those emotions. I wasn't sweating, I actually had a jacket on, and was a bit chilly, I ate breakfast, and I don't feel like I'm going to hurl it back up, and I'm as calm as I ever get.

Even Talon wasn't nervous about his first day of school. He was smiling, and laughing, and playing with Autumn this morning. He ate breakfast, and didn't mention a nervous stomach, and he too, wasn't sweating nervously.

I guess you can say that the whole new kid experience has worn off us long ago. I hate being the new kid because it's a lot of repetition, I mean, Talon and I are always moving from home to home, so we get to be the new kids every single time. It's the same thing every time. Go to school, try to ignore all the stares, whispers, and hushed conversations, try to find all of your classes without getting lost, try to make a lunch table buddy, and then, just as you start getting attached, you move again.

Repeat.

It's a tiring process, and I used to dread this day with every move, but now, I've grown immune. I don't care about the whispers, and hushed conversations that I can clearly hear, and I don't care about getting lost anymore, and as long as I find a lunch table buddy, I'll survive.

"Hey"

I looked up, snapping out of my thoughts, and saw Luna standing at the edge of the grass, and the road. She had on gray wash skinny jeans, a blue top, a black jacket zipped up halfway, and electric blue converse.

"Hey, sorry I didn't notice you" I said getting to my feet, and collecting the lone lime green binder that had a package of loose leaf paper in it, and I had one mechanical pencil that I stole from Miranda's pencil pouch.

Luna shrugged, "its fine" she said as I stepped off the porch, and walked over to where she stood. "Alright, lead the way" I said gesturing in the direction that I assumed was where the school would be. Luna nodded, and took one last glance at the house. "I didn't know you were related to Clara and Jack, I didn't realize this was their house" Luna said quietly, almost to herself.

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, "I'm not….it's just complicated" I said praying that she won't ask any further questions. I'd like to try to avoid the prying questions, and having to explain that my brother and I are foster kids, and then I'd have to go into detail about how, and I can't do that.

Luna just shrugged, "Let's go, we're going to be late if we keep standing around" she said and with that, we began walking in the direction of school.

I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding, and my shoulders relaxed. For once, someone didn't ask me 20 questions about my life story.

**Luna:**

Well, I was right.

I could feel the stares boring into my back as Rowan and I reached school grounds. Teens littered the parking lot, trying to get in some socializing before the bell rang signaling the start of school. They were all gathered around cars, and huddled in groups, and when Rowan and I made our appearance, it was almost like all current conversation stopped, and the gossip began.

I could feel myself stiffen, and my shoulders tense from all the stares, and the obvious whispers. Rowan didn't fidget like I thought she would, in fact, she actually seemed calm, and relaxed about it, which surprised me. Most new kids would be having panic attacks by now. I know I was close to having one, and I wasn't even the new kid!

I could feel my hands shaking slightly as they gripped the straps of my backpack. I didn't like all the stares, and I could only imagine what was being said about me.

"You know, the more you react to the stares, the more they stare and gossip. It's like a game. If you just don't think about it, and don't pay them any attention, then it's not fun for them anymore" Rowan said from beside me as we passed by a truck that had a large group of teens gathered around.

I glanced at her, "You sound like you've done this a few times before" I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I have, you get used to it after awhile" Rowan said.

"I don't think I could handle this more than once" I said as we reached the sidewalk leading to the school doors.

"It's scary the first few times, but I'm not scared of it anymore" Rowan said shrugging her shoulders.

I just nodded my head; I couldn't really find anything to say to that. I've never been the new kid so I wouldn't know how it feels, although, I'm getting a pretty good idea of what it feels like. I bet you half of these kids at school didn't even know I existed. Not that I minded it like that, I actually preferred it.

Rowan didn't say anything after that; she just walked beside me in a comfortable silence. I expected her to be talking a lot, and asking me millions of questions about what the school was like, but so far, she hasn't been anything like my assumptions.

As we neared the school doors, we passed more groups, and there were a bunch of girls staring at Rowan, glaring at her; sizing her up. I glanced at Rowan, and she didn't even acknowledge them, I don't know if she did notice, and just didn't care, or if she just didn't notice. Either would be a good guess to me.

It was like torture, I felt so vulnerable, and open. I could feel every stare, and I was conscious of every hushed conversation that was going on around me. I didn't like it. In fact, I hated it. I could feel my cheeks redden in a blush as I noticed a few girls' look at me, and point, and whisper something before smirking, and snickering.

I ducked my head, and let my hair fall like a curtain around my face. I hated this. If this is what an animal at the zoo feels like, then I have a new respect for them.

"I'm sorry" Rowan said suddenly.

I glanced up at her, making sure to keep my curtain of hair hiding most of my face, "For what?" I asked quietly, clutching my backpack straps tighter.

"I can tell you're miserable. I'm sorry about that. You don't have to walk with me the rest of the way if you don't want to. I'll be fine" Rowan said looking at me, and giving me an apologetic smile.

I suddenly felt bad, I mean, yes I was miserable, but it wasn't Rowan's fault that she's the new kid, and can't help that people have nothing better to do than gossip. I offered to walk with Rowan in the first place.

I shook my head, "No, I offered to walk with you. I'm just not used to all this attention" I said offering Rowan half a smile.

"I don't know of anyone that likes all this attention" Rowan said as we finally made it to the doors leading into my second personal hell—the first being my house.

As Rowan opened the door, she didn't notice the person on the other side—I didn't either, until Rowan collided with the person, and her binder fell out of her arms, and she would have fallen on the ground if it hadn't been for the person reaching out and grabbing her by the waist.

**Rowan:**

Oh, God. This sucks. It really sucks.

I could feel my hands tightly gripping the person's shirt, from where I was trying to save myself from falling, and embarrassment, and I could feel large and incredibly warm hands on my waist, preventing me from my fall. I opened my eyes from where I had them squeezed shut, and was face to face with a very muscled chest covered by a white t-shirt.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was…"

I looked up, almost afraid to see who I had the unfortunate opportunity to run into. My eyes met dark brown ones, and I felt myself stop in mid sentence. It was like I lost the ability to talk, like someone had pressed the delete button, and my mind was left completely blank. I could feel my cheeks heat up in a blush, whoever he was, he was….I can't even find the right word to describe him right now.

I saw several emotions fly across his face, the only way I could come close to explaining it, is like he had been blind, and he was finally seeing the sun for the first time in his life. It was hard to explain. His grip on my waist tightened, like he didn't plan on letting me go anytime soon. I would have—should have said something, but all I could do was open and close my mouth, like a fish, with no words coming out.

"Rowan, we need to get going" Luna interrupted.

I tore my gaze away from the brown eyes that single handedly caused my mind to completely erase any thought. I was grateful for her distraction. I looked over to Luna who was holding my binder, "Uh, yeah…okay" I managed to say. I let my grip on the guy's shirt go and pulled myself away from his tight grip on my waist. I stepped back, and tried to put as much space between us as I could. I kept my gaze down, and didn't dare look back up to meet his eyes.

"Uh…thanks for not letting me fall…I, uh, gotta go" I said finding it hard to form a complete sentence. I quickly turned to face Luna, snatched my binder out of her grip, and quickly walked toward the door, and jerked it open. I didn't even check to see if Luna was following me.

I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and felt my tense shoulders relax.

"You okay?" Luna asked from beside me, my head snapped to the side, I didn't realize she had been beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

"Well, the office is this way, so we should probably go get your schedule" Luna said pointing towards the left.

I nodded, "Okay, lead the way" I said and Luna began walking, and I walked beside her.

We walked in silence in for a little while, but eventually, I broke it.

"Who was that guy?" I asked curiosity evident in my voice.

Luna shrugged, "His name is Embry Call, I don't know much about him other than the rumors. He's supposedly in some cult, and takes steroids" Luna said plainly.

"I wouldn't think La Push would be the kind of place to have a cult" I said thinking of the small town where everybody knows everybody.

Luna shrugged her shoulders again, "It's just a rumor. I've never really cared that much to really put much thought into it" Luna said.

I didn't say anything; I really didn't have anything to say. Luna and I walked in a comfortable silence, and I was grateful that there weren't that many students in the hallways, and most of them were outside.

I hugged my binder to my chest, feeling the need to smack it against my head repeatedly several times. I couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts all attacking my poor defenseless brain at once. I mean, I was already thinking of a million things already, like how Talon was doing, if I was going to hate my classes, what would possibly be waiting for me once I got back 'home', etc. I really didn't need thoughts about Embry Call, someone who supposedly used steroids, and was part of a cult, on my long list of things on my mind.

I willed for Luna to start talking, but I didn't plan on it. I was ready for a distraction, but I knew if I wanted a distraction, I'd have to start the conversation myself. I thought of topics to talk about, but I couldn't bring any important enough to disrupt the comfortable silence. It was irritating.

I settled for singing a random song over and over in my head. I could only remember the chorus to the song, so I sang it over and over again. After the first few times of repeating it, and successfully blocking out my thoughts, I tried venturing out, and remembering the rest of the lyrics, just to try and keep my mind busy so that it wouldn't wander. It was going to be a long day if I had to keep trying to figure out the lyrics to this song all day.

**Luna:**

"What are your classes?" I asked Rowan as she walked out of the overly beige office. I was halfway hoping that we would have no classes together, that way I would no longer get stared at, and I could just go back to sitting in the back of the room, ignored by everyone. But at the same time, I almost wanted us to have at least one class together, I mean, Rowan wasn't bad company. In actuality, I didn't mind her, she didn't talk constantly, she didn't ask constant questions, and she could actually sit in silence. It's just her new kid status that ruins everything.

"Physics, AP U.S History, Spanish III, English III, Pre-Calculus, and then P.E/Health the last two periods" Rowan said looking up from her schedule. I almost groaned, and I could feel my face fall, "We have all of our classes together" I said my tone neutral and bland. At least, I hoped it was.

"Yeah…" Rowan trailed off.

"Well, we should get to class then" I said.

"Okay, lead the way" Rowan said and I turned on my heel, and began walking off down the hallway, Rowan falling into step beside me. Our walk to class was in silence, Rowan didn't say anything, and I was grateful for it. I'm sure if she had tried to say something, I might have changed my mind, and I would run for the nearest bathroom, and just lock myself in a stall until 3:00 rolls around. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day.

**Rowan:**

"Does Mr. Greene do this often?" I asked looking at our teacher sitting in his chair behind his desk, his head leant back, his mouth hanging open, a small drizzle of drool falling out of his mouth, his clothes all disheveled, and his hair an uncontrollable mess.

"Every now and then, no one really knows why, but every now and then he comes in half drunk, and passes out at his desk" Luna said as she absent mindedly doodled on a piece of paper.

"How does he still have a job?" I asked. It's not like I wanted to have class, but I just found it odd that a teacher that comes in half drunk still has a job. Luna shrugged, "I think he has tenure or something like that. I'm not really sure" she said as she continued to doodle.

So that's what we did, my first period was spent watching Luna doodle, listening to the loud and obnoxious teenagers who were throwing things, playing with their phones, basically screaming to one another, and some sleeping.

After getting bored with watching Luna doodle, I got out my own piece of paper, and began drawing little designs on the paper between the lines. Luna and I would every now and then say something to each other, but most of the period, we sat in a comfortable silence. As I doodled, my mind wandered to how Talon was doing, and if he had made any friends, and if he liked his teacher.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the bell ring, and when I felt a tapping on my shoulder, I stopped and looked up to see Luna looking down at me. "The bell rang, we've got to go" she said and I quickly collected my things, and we left the classroom.

The halls were crowded with students, and I followed Luna through the throng of bodies. I was amazed at how easily Luna slipped in between the mass of students, and I found it difficult to keep up with her.

"Luna" I said as I pushed my way past a couple who were making out with each other, and completely oblivious to the people trying to get past.

"Luna" I said louder this time, pushing my way past the couple, and weaving around a group of girls talking.

Ugh, this was getting annoying, "Luna!" I called louder once I was finally able to see her again amongst the other bodies.

**Luna:**

"Luna!"

"Rowan?" I asked glancing around me, and seeing that she wasn't beside me. I stopped abruptly, and turned around to look for her. I saw her trying to weave past a group of girls all cluttered in the middle of the hallway.

"Rowan!" I called and went to walk forward, and I felt my foot trip over someone else's and I felt myself stumble and collide with the back of someone who had been standing off to the side, talking to someone. It felt like running into a brick wall, and as fast as possible, I jumped back away from the person, as if they were on fire.

"Who was that?" A deep voice growled out, and the person whose back I collided with turned around, and I came face to face with Paul Lahote, a senior, who has a very bad temper, and is also rumored to be part of the so called cult.

I could feel my cheeks reddening, and I could feel myself shrinking back from his huge and towering frame. "Did you run into me?" He growled looking down at me. I reluctantly looked up, and met his angered gaze, and as soon as his anger had come, it was gone. His face was wiped clean of anger, and replaced by a flurry of emotions; it was like he was seeing for the first time.

"Paul?" One of his friends asked, I think his name was Jacob.

I felt like a deer caught in headlights, my eyes were wide, and my mouth was parted, like I was going to say something, but I knew nothing would come out.

"Luna, finally" I heard Rowan say, as she walked over to my side. "Hey, you okay?" Rowan asked concerned as she glanced to Paul.

I moved my mouth, but no words were coming out, like a fish gasping for water. I could feel my cheeks blazing bright red, and I willed for the floor to swallow me up. I was grateful when the one minute, warning bell rang, and I was able to tear my gaze away.

"C'mon Rowan, we're going to be late" I said quickly grabbing her arm, and tugging her along, very aware of Paul's gaze boring into my back. I felt like I wanted to hurl, my hands were shaking, and I wanted to crawl in a hole.

I was so glad when we entered the AP U.S History classroom and I rushed to my seat in the back of the classroom, tugging Rowan behind me. I quickly threw myself in my seat and used my backpack to shield my face, and lay my head on it. Rowan much slower than me, placed herself in the seat next to me, and gave me a concerned look.

"Luna, are you okay?" Rowan asked quietly, not to draw attention to her since Mrs. Craft stood and began class.

"I'll be fine…that was just…embarrassing. Just give me a minute" I said my voice sounding slightly shaky.

"What's wrong? You look really pale" Rowan said concern in her voice, and on her face.

I shook my head, and swallowed. "I told you, I'm the social outcast, and I'm not used to all this attention, and I…I just embarrassed myself in front of so many people, and drew so much attention" I said quietly, my voice a whisper.

Rowan placed a hand on my forearm, "It'll be okay, I promise" Rowan tried to assure me.

I just shook my head, "The guy I ran into is supposedly in the cult too, like Embry, and he's a complete jerk, and has the worst temper ever. I remember him throwing French fries at me back in middle school, and calling me a freak. I wouldn't put it past him to be telling everyone about how the loser outcast ran into him, and, and…"

"Luna, calm down. You're working yourself up. So what if he's a jerk? The worst thing you can do is let any rumor or gossip he spreads about you affect you. Calm down" Rowan said soothingly.

I took a deep breath, "Sorry, I just…I don't take attention and stuff well" I said.

"It's okay, we all have our quirks. It'll be okay" Rowan said.

I felt my tense posture relax slightly, and I was able to calm my shaking hands, and eventually the queasiness went away. You know, I was glad Rowan was there, and I was actually grateful for her experience at being the new kid, and dealing with all the stares, and gossip about you. I'm sure that without her managing to calm me down, I would have worked myself into a frenzy, and would have had to go to the bathroom, and try to calm myself down.

**Rowan:**

By the end of fourth period, and the beginning of fifth, Luna had finally calmed all the way back down. Although, I could tell she wasn't as relaxed and calm when the bell rang in the middle of fifth period, signaling our lunch time.

I followed Luna to the loud cafeteria, it was a very large and spacious room filled with tables lining the walls, and placed throughout the middle of the lunch room. No one paid any attention to us as we entered, and stood in line. Everyone was too busy with their own business to care about our appearance. I was grateful for that.

I don't think Luna could take much more staring. She had nearly had a panic attack in second period. I was glad when she had finally calmed down. Luna and I filled our trays with the inedible school food, and paid, and Luna led me to a table towards a back corner in the lunch room. The table didn't have anyone sitting at it.

"So, I know I should stop hoping that school food will ever be edible, but I keep hoping that it will. I'm sadly disappointed every time" I said breaking the silence.

Luna snorted and it almost sounded like a laugh, "I think it's just an unwritten rule of the universe that school food must be gross, and repulsive" she said poking at the food in front of her.

I laughed, "At the last school I went to, I had a cheeseburger once that was pink in the middle. It was really gross" I said and shuddering from the memory of actually biting into that…thing. It had tasted metallic, and gross.

Luna's face scrunched up, "Ew, I'm a vegetarian so that just doubly repulses me. Pink meat, ick" she said.

"You're a vegetarian?" I asked.

Luna nodded her head, "Meat makes my stomach hurt, I haven't eaten it since I was five" she said poking at the mashed potatoes on her tray.

"That stinks, I don't think I could be a vegetarian, I mean, I love my fruit and veggies, but I like my steak" I said trying to remember the last time I had a steak. It's been a while.

Luna scrunched up her nose, but a faint smile was playing on her lips, "I pet the cow, I don't eat it" she said stabbing some green beans, and shoving them in her mouth.

I smiled, "I'm an omnivore, so I guess I'm like Switzerland when it comes to carnivore and herbivore" I said taking a bite of the chicken sandwich.

Luna gave a short laugh that was cut off quickly. I was glad we were finally actually talking more, I don't care what people think of Luna, to me, she wasn't the outcast she claims to be.

I saw Luna's eyes wander across the lunch room, her face blank, and neutral, until her eyes fell on something that caused her eyes to grow the size of saucers, and almost choke on the green beans she had been chewing up. I blinked, and gave her a concerned look as she took a few gulps of her water.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her cheeks were tinged red, and she had ducked her head, and let her hair fall down like a curtain around her face. I twisted in my seat, and followed her gaze, and saw what she was looking at. At another table, sat a group of huge, muscular guys, and a girl. I'm not sure why, but I, for some reason immediately picked out the guy I ran into earlier, Embry Call. The guy that Luna had run into earlier was looking over in this direction, his eyes on Luna.

Luna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "It's that guy from earlier, the one you ran into" I stated glancing back at Luna who trying to hide her face.

"His name is Paul Lahote" Luna said quietly.

I looked at the table of extremely muscled and huge guys. Someone had gotten Paul's attention, and was talking to him. However, as if Embry could tell I was staring, Embry looked up, and his eyes met my own. I felt my cheeks heat up a little bit, and I found it hard to look away.

"Is he still looking over here?" Luna asked making it possible for me to look away.

"No, he's talking to one of his friends now" I said turning to look back at Luna who had abandoned eating her food, and was fidgeting with the zipper on her jacket.

"I have to go the bathroom" Luna said slowly getting to her feet, "You okay?" I asked worried that she would have a panic attack again.

"It's okay, I'll be fine by myself" she said and began walking away, exiting the room.

I sat there by myself. I ate a few more bites of my chicken sandwich, but it wasn't that good, and I couldn't bring myself to eat the rest of the gross school food. I sighed, and stood up, grabbing mine and Luna's trays, and walking to where the garbage cans were. I quickly dumped the contents in the garbage can, and placed the trays on the cleaning wracks.

"Hey"

I jumped slightly, and whirled around to see Embry towering above me. I took a step back in surprise. "Uh, hey?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I'm Embry, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier" he said smiling at me.

I fought the fluttering in my stomach when he smiled, "Uh...I'm Rowan, s-sorry about earlier" I stuttered. Embry shook his head, "It's okay, it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going" he said.

"Uh, well, thanks?" Once again, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Embry opened his mouth to say something, but by then, I saw Luna walk back into the lunch room, and walk to the table.

"I got to go, bye" I said and quickly walked around him, and walked back to the table where Luna had already sat back down.

"Sorry, I went to go take care of our trays" I said sitting back down.

Luna looked up, "Oh, hey…thanks" she said. I nodded my head.

**Luna: **

Gym. Also known as P.E, which is short for Physical Education. In other words, it means hell. Oh how I despise P.E, and Coach Fredrick's always too positive outlook on making us run laps.

"I wish I had had some warning as to what my classes were going to be, that way, I wouldn't have had to borrow clothes from people" Rowan said as she tied her shoelaces.

"Well, that's less laundry you have to do" I said.

Rowan laughed, and stood up stretching her legs out, "I'm not looking forward to running laps" she said tying her hair up into a high pony tail.

"No one is" I said pushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. I wish I had remembered to bring a head band. Rowan sighed, "Alright, I think I'm ready" she said and with that, we exited the girl's locker room with a few others and into the large gym where the other students were waiting.

I stopped abruptly; I had completely forgotten that Paul was in my gym class. I was so glad that he had his back to me, and was talking to Embry, and his other friend, I think his name is Quil.

Coach Fredrick's blew his whistle, "Alright, ten laps, let's go!" he said in an overly cheery voice.

A few students groaned, and we all took off running the perimeter of the hot, smelly gym.

Immediately I could feel my legs begin 'feeling the burn'. Rowan ran beside me, a look of concentration on her face, her arms pumping at her sides. We didn't talk as we ran, we were too busy huffing and puffing to try to talk.

I felt my eyes wander to the front where Paul, Embry, and Quil were. They were always at the front of the line, and they never seemed to get tired, or break a sweat. It was slightly annoying to see them every day, and see how perfectly fit they were, and see them breeze through Coach Fredrick's exercises.

Ten laps later, when Rowan and I finally completed our laps, I was breathing heavily, and my legs felt limp, and jell-o like. I hate running, did I mention that? Rowan had her hands pulled behind her head, her nostrils flared, and her eyes closed. I could hear her taking deep and unsteady breaths.

"Good job! You guys are getting quicker, that's good. Now another ten laps and then one hundred pushups!" Coach Fredrick's blew his whistle, and with much groaning, we all took off running once again. My legs groaned in protest, and they felt like they were being consumed in fire. God I hate running laps.

Ten laps, and one hundred pushups later, Rowan and I were lying on the gross gym floor, spread out, and panting heavily. As people began finishing their pushups, they too would collapse on the nasty gym floor, and just rest there. I felt so gross, I could feel sweat on my arms, legs, the back of my neck, around my hairline, and face. I wanted a shower.

I sat up, my muscles protesting with ever movement, they would much rather me had just lie on the floor, and not move for forever. Rowan slowly pulled herself into a sitting position as well, her pony tail was limp, and hanging to the side, and she was about as sweaty as me.

"I just remembered why I hate running" Rowan said.

I nodded my head, "Yeah and we get to look forward to this all year…" I said.

"Yay" Rowan panted.

"Alright, everyone, stretch!" Coach Fredrick's blew his whistle and everyone slowly sat up, and began stretching their tired muscles. I slowly pulled myself to my feet, my legs wobbled underneath me, and I felt like if I tried to walk, my legs would collapse under me.

"This sucks" Rowan said as she stood up.

I nodded my head, and we began stretching out our tired and aching limbs.

Many stretches later, Coach Fredrick's finally dismissed us back into the locker rooms, and I was grateful to be going home. I didn't bother changing, and I just shoved my clothes back into my backpack with my school books, and folders. Rowan had to change though, and give the clothes she borrowed back.

"Rowan, I've got to head to my locker, do you need me to walk with you back home?" I asked as Rowan straightened her shirt.

"I can walk home, I'm good…" Rowan trailed off "Um, do you want to walk together again tomorrow, to school?" Rowan asked carefully, almost cautiously.

I blinked, and blinked again, and again. "Uh, sure….?" I said even though it sounded more like a question.

Rowan smiled, "Great, see you tomorrow" she said and with that, she walked out of the locker room.

I shook my head, and picked my backpack up, slinging it onto my back, and walking out of the hot and stinky locker room, and into the equally as hot and stinky gym. I walked to the gym doors, and exited into the quiet hallways, school had already let out.

I walked down the quiet hallways. For once, it was like a normal day. Just me, myself, and silence. I replayed today's events in my head, from where I first walked to school with Rowan, all the stares, and then her running into Embry, and then our first couple of classes, and then when I ran into Paul in the hall.

It definitely hadn't been a normal day. It had been so out of the normal; I almost wondered what tomorrow would bring, if anything.

I turned a corner onto the hallway that was where my locker was placed, and I felt my stomach do nervous flips, I saw Paul, and his friend Quil talking next to a set of lockers. Sadly close to where my own locker was placed.

I quietly walked toward my locker, extremely careful to make sure that my steps make as less noise as possible. I walked to my locker, and quickly spun the dial using the combination I had memorized, and opened the door. I cringed when the locker door squeaked.

I quickly reached in and grabbed my Pre-Cal book, and shut my locker door.

"Hey!"

I jumped from the loud voice, and froze in my tracks, and spun around to see Paul making his way towards me. It only took about three strides before he was towering over me, and making me feel incredibly small.

"It's Luna, right?" He asked his dark brown eyes searching my face.

"Yeah" I said my voice barely above a whisper.

He opened his mouth to say something, although, wanting to hurry up and get away; I found a small amount of strength in me to speak. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to run into you, I just accidentally tripped over someone's foot" I said in a rush. I just wanted to go home.

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off again, "I've got to go" I said and quickly turned around and fast walked down the hallway, anxious to get away.

"Hey, wait!"

I didn't stop; I could feel his eyes boring into my back.

"Luna!"

I just ducked my head, and hunched my shoulders, and continued walking away. Just before I turned the corner, I glanced back, and saw Quil dragging a shaking Paul away. I very briefly met his eyes before I quickly tore my eyes away, and continued on walking.

I felt a tugging in my chest. With every step I took, the tugging got more noticeable, but I ignored it. I must still be suffering from all the pushups or something. I needed to hurry up, and get home; I needed to get out of this place, and away from everyone. Away from Paul who has suddenly taken an interest in me. I hope he leaves me alone, the last time Paul paid attention to me; he called me a freak, and pushed me so that I landed in the janitor's mop bucket full of dirty soap water in front of all of his friends, and the entire middle school hallway.

**Rowan:**

"Talon? Hello?" I asked opening the front door, and stepping inside the empty living room. It was surprisingly quiet in the house, I expected Jack to be sitting in front of the TV watching a game, or Autumn watching SpongeBob. Instead, the house was quiet, and void of any life.

"Talon?" I called louder this time, stepping into the house more, "I'm home!" I called.

"Rowan?" I heard a muffled voice ask.

"Talon? Where are you?" I asked listening for him to respond.

"The kitchen!" His muffled voice called.

I walked across the living room, and into the kitchen, and I saw Talon standing on a footstool, leaning over the sink, a bottle of blue dish soap in hand, and a plate in the other.

"Talon, what are you doing?" I asked setting my binder down on the counter, and walking over to where he was standing.

He looked over at me, "Clara, and everyone left to go out to eat. She said it was a family tradition or something, and then she told me I had to do the dishes" he said setting the dish soap down.

I felt my mouth drop open slightly. "They just left you here, by yourself?" I asked feeling anger bubble inside my chest, "Yeah, but Clara said you would be coming home soon, so I didn't need to worry" Talon said looking at me with innocent green eyes.

"Talon, you're not doing this, you're too little to be handling sharp knives. I'll wash the dishes" I said taking the soapy dish from his hands, and setting it down in the sink, and then picking him up, and lifting him off the stool, and sat him on the counter. I knew he would still want to watch, and he'd want to tell me all about his first day of school.

I kicked the footstool to the side, and rolled up the sleeves of my jacket, and began washing the dishes. How could Clara expect a little six year old boy to clean the dishes? For one thing, he can barely reach the faucet's knobs and another thing, he can't handle really sharp knives, he could cut his hand, or worse. Not to mention she left him home alone!

"So how was your first day?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice. Talon's face lit up, and he smiled, "It was fun! I made a new friend!" He exclaimed.

"Really? Well why don't you tell me all about it?" I asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So I hope you liked it! **

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	4. You Scare Me

**Hey Guys!**

**So yeah, I know we haven't updated in...forever? **

**I'm sorry about that. **

**We've been busy with school and had some serious writer's block. **

**BUT! We finally got this chapter done! **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything except our characters! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I'm not afraid of lonely  
>I've gotten good at being that<br>Ain't seen nothin' that could hold me  
>Say good-bye and don't look back<em>

Running, always ready  
>Feel as strong and steady<br>But you scare me

-Scare Me, Kenny Chesney-

**Luna: **

When I walked down the stairs, I was pleased to see that no one was sitting in the living room, and the house was completely empty, except for me. Vera must be at work already, not like I cared. I wish she'd just stay there, and never come back. Wishful thinking. Bleh. I quickly walked through the quiet living room, and into the kitchen. I made my way over to the counter, and grabbed a banana. I peeled the yellow peel back, and took a bite and chewed as I walked out of the kitchen, and over to the front door.

I was walking with Rowan again today. For some odd reason, the thought of walking with Rowan didn't scare me or make me as worried today as it did yesterday. Maybe it's because the newness of Rowan being the new kid has probably worn off, and everyone can return to their own lives. Maybe it's because I, shockingly, actually enjoy her company. Or maybe, it's both reasons.

Whatever my reason, I didn't feel sick to my stomach, and as nervous as I was yesterday. It felt like just another day, except I would be making an extra stop along the way. I quickly locked the door behind me, and took another bite of my banana. However, I think it will be awhile before I get used to Rowan's company. Being a loner for sixteen years and then suddenly there's someone who wants to talk to you, it's a change.

**Rowan: **

"Morning Luna" I greeted walking to meet up with Luna, who was standing, waiting for me to join her so we could walk to school. Luna quickly finished the bite of banana she had been chewing, and swallowed loudly and opened the lid of the garbage can next us, and dumped her banana peel into it.

"Morning" Luna greeted offering me a small tired smile.

"You look as tired as I feel" I laughed as Luna yawned.

"Sorry, I was busy working on that book report I have yet to finish for English" Luna said as we began walking toward the school.

"Book report?"

"Yeah, you weren't here yet when it was assigned, but you can just ask Mrs. Hayes and she'll tell you what you're supposed to do" Luna said as she yawned again.

"I guess I'll have to, I hope Miranda will let me use the computer" I said.

Luna grimaced, "I'm sorry you have to live with her" she said.

I shrugged, "Not like I can do much about it" I said.

Luna nodded her head, and we were lapsed into a silence. It was a comfortable morning silence, where you're both tired, and don't have the energy to actually hold much of a conversation, and just mutually agree to just remain silent until you're awake enough to actively pay attention to the other person. Not that I minded, I was tired today. I had stayed up late last night waiting for Clara and everyone else to get back home. I had wanted to confront Clara about leaving Talon home alone, and making him clean dishes. However, I didn't get to do that because I accidentally dozed off, and fell asleep on the couch.

No one had bothered to wake me up, and make me go up to my room, so I got to stay on the couch all night. My neck felt stiff from the position I had fallen asleep in, and I had frozen all night long. It definitely wasn't the best night's sleep I had ever gotten, and I didn't even get to talk to Clara. I didn't get to talk to her this morning because for one thing, I had to get ready for school, and then she left to go to work early. So, I have to wait until she comes home from work to talk to her.

"Where did you live before you moved here?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned to look at Luna who was staring straight ahead. I was shocked that she was actually starting a conversation. Yesterday I had to start all of our conversations. I hope she doesn't think she has to try and talk to me. I don't want her to feel like that.

"Georgia, close to Atlanta" I answered.

Luna turned her head, and gave me a look, "Why'd you move here?" she asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice, I was just told I was coming to live over here with Clara and Jack, and that was it" I said.

"Why would your parents send you to live over here?" Luna asked curiously.

I tried not to cringe at the word 'parents' but I did without thinking, I glanced at Luna, and she didn't act like she noticed it, but she might have just been ignoring it for my sake. I was grateful for that.

"I wouldn't have moved if I didn't have to, it wasn't my choice" I said feeling the need to change subjects quickly before we ventured onto topics I'd rather not talk about.

"Moving sucks, the kids never get a say in it. Although, I can't say I talk from experience, I've lived here all my life" Luna said.

"I bet that's nice, never having to worry about moving anywhere" I said.

How I wish I could say that. To be able to claim some place as my home. To say that I've lived here all my life. To know that I'll have a constant home to go to, a bedroom that would truly be _mine_. To not have to worry about when I'd have to leave again, start all over. To not have to constantly wonder where I'll end up next.

Luna shrugged, "I guess, I wouldn't mind a change from everything now and then" she said.

"Everything is always changing, I'd like for something to be constant, reliable" I said kicking a pebble with my foot.

"Nothing's constant" Luna said.

Oh, how true her words are. I wish they weren't true. I'd like to think there was something I could look forward to in my life that would always be there for me. Something to always be waiting for me, no matter what else changes around me. I want that one constant thing that won't change, even when everything else has.

**Luna: **

Walking into the school, I felt like something had shifted. It wasn't like yesterday where the entire school was staring, and gossiping about Rowan, no, Rowan's arrival was old news now. Everyone had gone back to their normal lives instead of gawking at Rowan like she had three heads, and could breathe fire. No, this feeling was different. It was like something had changed, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. It might have something to do with the sudden interest Paul has taken in me, and I hoped that that wasn't it. How I hoped that wasn't it. I was terrorized by him enough when I was younger.

I couldn't be sure if Rowan could feel the same oddness I was. She didn't seem to; she remained unfazed as we walked through the school's front doors. At least, if she felt the same feeling I did, she didn't act like it. It might have just been my sudden feeling of dread that I got from thinking about how Paul suddenly remembered I existed.

I could remember when Paul finally stopped harassing me. It was when he suddenly disappeared for about two weeks, without warning; not even his friends knew why. Paul had come back to school, and he stopped hanging out with the people he used to hang out with, and to my pleasure, forgot I even existed. It had been great; I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. I could finally come to school without having to hear him call me a freak, and say some other rude comment.

Then, for some reason. Life decided that I wasn't being tortured enough at home, having to share a house with that woman who is supposedly my mother, and now Paul has suddenly remembered my existence. How lovely for me. Although, maybe it'll be easier to handle now that I have Rowan, someone who actually wants to talk to me. Is that what you'd call a friend?

Someone who wants to talk to you?

Someone who you surprisingly get along with?

"I have to run to the office real quick to get my locker number, I'll see you in Physics" Rowan said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay" I said and she changed direction.

I was alone.

Not that I wasn't used to the feeling. I've been alone for as long as I could remember. Although, I felt a little more vulnerable now that Rowan wasn't with me. The feeling that Paul might try, and continue his old ways made me want to stuff myself in my own locker, just so I wouldn't have to hear his constant comments, and name calling. If there was anyone besides my mother that could make me feel real fear, it was him.

Even though I had grown strong enough to actually stand up to my mother, even though it usually resulted in a large bruise forming somewhere on my face, I don't know if I could handle Paul. Especially now. He was so intimidating. He had become this monstrous person; he had grown in height, and looked like he could wrestle a bear with his own bear hands. Not to mention his temper.

After Paul finally returned from his sudden disappearance, I had seen him lose his temper. He had started violently shaking, and his eyes were full of this intense anger. He had to be drug out of the school by two of his friends, and into the woods. I wasn't even the person his anger had been directed to, and I was scared out of my mind.

Turning onto the hallway where my locker was located, with a sudden wave of nausea, I saw none other than Paul leaning up against the lockers. He had on simple khaki shorts, and a white t-shirt that was pulled tightly over his chest. His arms were crossed over his massive chest, and his eyes were closed. He looked so casual, and for a minute, he looked less intimidating, and scary than he usually was. For a split second, he didn't scare me. For a split second, the nausea disappeared. But, I could feel my fear return and my stomach churn nervously when I remembered I had to go to my locker, and actually be close to him.

I licked my lips nervously, and took one small step forward.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I let my hair fall around me like a curtain, the only thing separating me from him. A thin layer of hair. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, he was so close. I reached a hand up, and opened my locker; I flinched when the old metal hinges squeaked, seeming to be ten times louder than they actually were.

I quickly tried to sort out the many books and binders that crowded every inch of my locker. I could feel his eyes on me, boring into me. I glanced at him through my hair; his eyes were on me, unreadable emotions in his brown eyes. I silently cursed when my binder for Physics slipped out of my hand, and went tumbling down onto the linoleum tile floor.

I went to go retrieve it, but a large hand beat me to it, and picked up the binder before I could. The hand offered me the binder, and I reached out a hesitant hand, and gently gripped the binder, my fingers brushing against his hand. I quickly snatched the binder back. His hand was unnaturally warm. Like he had a fever.

"Luna…"

I made the mistake of looking up. Paul looked down at me with his unreadable eyes, his lips parted like he was about to say something. I could feel my heart pounding against my ribcage. My lips felt dry.

"I have to go…" I said and made to turn around, when a warm and calloused hand caught my elbow, and stopped me.

"Wait…I…"

"What?" I asked my voice quiet.

"Just wait a minute…"

"I have to go to class"

"I just…"

"I have to go to class" I repeated, cutting him off, and ripping my elbow free of his grip.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Paul asked his voice stronger, unlike what it had been.

I turned around to face him, and with a small amount of strength I managed to muster up, I met his unwavering brown eyes.

"Because the last time you ever talked to me, you called me a freak and pushed me into a janitors bucket full of mop water. Whenever you wanted to talk to me, it was usually to call me a freak or some other insulting comment or to throw French fries at me" I said.

Paul's eyes filled with anger. I could feel my heart pounding painfully against my chest. I could feel the fear begin to crawl up my spine. How I wished Rowan was here with me, that way I wouldn't have to face Paul's anger by myself. Paul opened his mouth to speak, and I flinched. My eyes squeezed themselves shut, and I shrank away from him. I waited for him to say something harsh or insulting, but nothing came.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I was surprised to see Paul looking at me like I had just killed his puppy. I bit my bottom lip, my eyes meeting his brown eyes that held an emotion that I had never seen on his face before. There wasn't any anger in his eyes. There wasn't any mocking or laughter in his eyes. His eyes looked broken, like he had just witnessed the worst thing in the world.

"Paul!"

I looked away to see Paul's friend, I think his name is Jared, walking toward him. I looked back to Paul who was still looking at me.

"I-I have to go…bye" I said and turned quickly on my heel, and began walking as fast as possible away.

"No, wait! Luna!" I heard Paul yell, coming out of his stupor.

I paused, and glanced back at him. He was shaking, and he was looking at me with a sort of desperation. His friend Jared was holding onto his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward.

"Paul, stop" Jared said restraining a shaking Paul.

"Luna! Please…!" Paul shouted "Jared, I have to go talk to her!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"Calm down? How can I calm down? She's scared of me! I scare her!"

I bit my lip, and turned away, and turned the corner, walking as fast as possible. I ignored the rest of Paul's shouts to get me to stop, and come back. I just fast walked towards Physics.

**Rowan:**

When the chair beside me pulled itself back, and a body filled the empty space, I looked up from my binder, and saw a shaken Luna. She was worrying her lower lip, and her eyes were wide, and far away. Her sapphire blue eyes were lost in thought, and whatever she was thinking, it wasn't good.

"Luna, you okay?" I asked.

Luna snapped out of her thoughts, and her eyes focused on me. She blinked a few times, and took a deep breath, as if she was clearing her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little shaken, that's all" she said.

I looked at her worriedly, "What happened?" I asked.

She shook her head, "It's just Paul...don't worry about it" Luna said.

I would have said something else, but at that time, Mr. Greene walked in, and shut the classroom door. I was shocked to see him not passed out in his chair. Today he actually looked awake, and not like he had a massive hangover. He didn't say anything as he walked into the classroom; he just began writing on the board. The class was silent the entire time he wrote. When he was finished, he turned around to face us, still standing in front of the board.

"Today we're going to be learning about…"

I felt myself immediately tune him out as soon as he finished his sentence. I had already had this section back at my old school in Georgia. The sequence of chapter units must be different from the ones back at my old school.

Luna wasn't paying attention either; her eyes were glossed over, and looked a million miles away. I felt the urge to lay my head on the table, and sleep a little bit since I didn't get much last night. I sadly had to restrain myself from laying my head on the table; I knew as soon as I did, the teacher would call me out.

Propping my elbow on the desk, and resting my head in my hand, I stared at the clock hanging on the wall above the door. As fascinating as watching the seconds hand tick by, I was grateful when the bell rang, and everyone sprung back to life. I quickly jotted down the homework in my binder, and stood up collecting my things, which wasn't much.

**Luna: **

"Um, I have no idea which state that is...I can never tell Wyoming and Colorado apart!" Rowan said frustrated, and glaring at the white piece of paper lying on the desk in front of us.

We are currently in AP U.S History, and were trying to fill out a map of all the states. Our teacher has this thing where he likes to give us random map quizzes. You never know when a quiz is going to happen, and it's always a different map. The only good thing about it is that he lets us work in partners. We had most of the map filled out, but were having a hard time with deciding if Wyoming is below or above Colorado.

"Maybe we should just guess and hope for the best" I offered holding my pencil poised to write something down.

Rowan pursed her lips, and was staring intently at the paper. If looks could kill, the paper would have spontaneously burst into flames a thousand times over. After running a hand through her hair, Rowan sighed, and sat back in her seat.

"Yeah, let's just do that" she said in defeat.

I quickly wrote down which state I thought belonged where, and flipped our paper over so that the blank side was facing up. I sat my pencil down, and relaxed a bit in my seat.

"So, what about you?" Rowan asked.

My eyes snapped over to meet Rowan's bright emerald green eyes. I couldn't exactly pick out what she meant. I don't know if it was the question that threw me off, or what. It might just be my lack of social skills. Most likely.

"What?" I asked.

Rowan sat up in her seat, "Well earlier you were asking about me, what about you? You said you've lived here all your life, what else?" Rowan asked.

I could feel myself stiffen, and I could feel myself subconsciously building my walls up even higher, even thicker. There wasn't any prying, or underlying meaning in Rowan's question, just pure curiosity. The same kind of curiosity two people have when they've met a new person. I suppose I should have seen it coming, but in all honesty, I didn't think Rowan would have hung around me too much to even want to know anything about me. Even though I've known her for a day, the fact that she's still talking to me amazes me.

"I…uh…live with Ver—I mean, my mom, no siblings, no pets" I said hoping Rowan wouldn't catch my slip.

Rowan didn't say anything about it, she just nodded her head, "I have a younger brother, his name is Talon" she said.

Hm, unique name, nice. "Oh? How old?" I asked trying to keep the attention off of me.

"He's six" Rowan answered.

"Wow, that's a big age difference between you two" I said conversationally—ha, never thought that would happen.

For a moment, Rowan's relaxed composure slipped, and an emotion passed through her eyes, but it disappeared before I could identify it. "Yeah…my…parents had me when they were young" Rowan said.

"I see" I said. I wonder if that has something to do with the fact that Rowan was sent to live here with Jack and Clara. Ah, it's not my place to make any judgments, for all I know, Rowan's parents could be the best parents in the world, and something just came up.

"So, what else? What's your favorite color?" Rowan asking changing the subjects drastically.

"Blue" I answered automatically.

Rowan smiled, "Cool, I have to say my favorite color is lime green" she said.

Lime green. The color suited Rowan. A bright, springy, and happy color.

"So, no pets for you either?" I asked.

That emotion passed through Rowan's eyes again, her relaxed composure slipping again, for the second time, "No, I used to have a dog. I had to give her away a long time ago though" she said.

"I've always wanted a pet, but my mom won't let me get one" I said this time, and for the first time, willingly throwing the attention on me.

"That sucks" Rowan stated.

Before any of us could reply or keep the conversation going, the bell rang. I stood, pushing my chair back behind me, and began collecting my things. Rowan quickly collected hers. As we exited the room, our teacher was going behind us, and collecting all of the tests.

I'm pretty sure we didn't get Wyoming and Colorado right.

**Rowan:**

"I'll meet you in the lunch room in a minute, I have to drop something off at the office" I said as Luna stood to head to lunch.

She nodded, but I saw a brief flash of fear in her eyes. This made me feel bad. I could tell the whole Paul situation was really upsetting her, but I also knew I had to drop this folder off at the office. I'm not really sure what's in it, I just know Marissa sent it with me, telling me to give it to the school. I had forgotten about it yesterday, and this morning, so it is a must I turn it in now.

"Okay, see you in a few" she said.

We walked out of the classroom together, but parted ways as soon as we were out the door. The hallway was filled with the students heading to lunch. Only a few of them paid me any attention as I passed them, clutching the ugly yellow envelope to my chest. I turned the corner, and ran right into someone. The envelope fell out of my hands, and I stumbled back a few steps before righting myself.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going!" I said dropping to my knees to pick of the folder.

I didn't even look to see who I had bumped into.

Although, when a fairly large and very tan hand picked up the folder for me, and gently grabbed my hand, and effortlessly lifted me off the ground, I did.

"Embry?"

I honestly never thought I'd see him again. Yeah, this is a small school, but I figured after yesterday I'd only see him for brief moments when walking to my next class.

I didn't expect to run into him….again.

He smiled, "Hey Rowan" he greeted.

"Sorry to bump into you…again" I said feeling my cheeks heat the tiniest bit.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway. Here's your folder" he said holding out my folder.

I took it, my fingers accidentally brushed his. I had to keep myself from jerking my hand back in shock. His hand was so abnormally warm. I took the folder, and before I could stop myself…

"Do you have a fever?" I blurt.

Embry didn't seem fazed by the question, he actually cracked a smile. I frowned; I don't think having a fever would be something to smile about. Surely if you were that hot, you'd be rushed off to the hospital.

"No" he stated simply.

I gave him a disbelieving look, "I don't believe you" I say.

He laughs, "Well, it's true" he replies.

Again, without thinking, I stretch my arm up, and place my hand over his forehead. I feel my mouth drop open slightly, and I remove my hand. Embry is looking at me in a strange way, but I don't think much of it. I'm still in shock from his body temperature.

"There is no way you don't have a fever. You're burning up!" I exclaim.

Embry shakes his head, "I can promise you, I have no fever" he says.

"I say you should go get the nurse's opinion" I say.

I don't know why I keep pressing the whole subject. Why should I care if he has a fever or not? I've known the guy since yesterday, if he wants to run around with a fever, why should it matter to me?

But I can't drop the subject.

It's like there's this weird feeling in me that makes me worried about it. I have no idea why. I know that if Talon felt like that, I'd be flipping out, and taking him to the nearest hospital ASAP. But Embry? He's practically a stranger to me.

Embry rolls his eyes, but there's also this strange look in his eyes; like he's happy that I'm worried about him. Weird.

"What's the folder for?" Embry asks, changing the subject drastically.

I narrow my eyes, but force myself to quit worrying about this stranger, and drop the subject. I glance down to the folder I forgot I was holding.

"I'm taking it to the office" I say.

"I'm heading that way, mind if I walk with you?" Embry asks eagerly.

"Uhh, sure, but aren't you supposed to be in lunch?" I ask, noting the look in Embry's eyes when I tell him he can walk with me. It's like I just told him he won a million dollars.

"I'll just walk with you….?" It meant to come out a statement, but came out a question.

"Okay…if you really want to" I say looking at him with questioning eyes.

**Luna:**

After about five minutes, I'd begun to think Rowan wasn't going to show up. I guess I'd finally bored her, and she had decided that she didn't want to hang out with me anymore. It wouldn't surprise me; I'm not the best person to hang out with. I'm socially inept, and couldn't even begin to fit in.

But, the thought that Rowan wouldn't be coming to lunch me feel a bit sad. It was shocking. I had taken a quick liking to Rowan; I just wasn't sure how to be around her. I mean, I'm not the most experienced person in how to be a friend, and stuff like that. The closest I've ever come to a friend is this old teddy bear I've had since I was born that I used to use for comfort when things became too much. I haven't touched it in several years, but I still have it.

It just wouldn't seem right to get rid of it.

The bear had been my comfort when things got too tough.

The bear would listen as I sobbed about how the kids at school would tease me, and whenever Paul would harass me.

It was the comfort that I needed when the slaps became a beating.

"Hey Luna."

I snap out of my thoughts, and see Rowan sitting down across from me, a lunch tray full of inedible school food. I feel a half smile worm it's way onto my face, and I was glad that my assumptions had been wrong. I was glad that Rowan hadn't decided I was a freak like everyone else and still wanted to be seen with me.

"Hey, what took so long?" I ask.

"Well…I was on my way to the office, to take this folder, and I ran—literally—ran into Embry again" she says taking a bite of the cheeseburger on her tray.

"Really? What'd he say?"

I know that if I ran into Paul, I'd be terrified.

"He was nice about it. We talked for a bit, and that's why I was so late getting here. I'm sorry if I worried you" she said.

Had I been worried?

Yes.

I had been worried that Rowan had really turned out to be like everyone else, and ditched me like I had thought she would.

"Its okay" I say stuffing my mouth with some poorly cooked carrots.

A silence falls over the table, it wasn't a comfortable silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was just silence. I think both of us are fishing for something to talk about. I honestly wasn't sure what to talk about, Rowan usually starts the conversation. This morning was a huge leap for me. I figure Rowan is better at the whole friend thing, but isn't quite sure what to make of me yet.

That's funny because I'm still trying to figure out her.

She's different from most people.

She doesn't act like a typical sixteen ear old girl—assuming that's her age.

She's so calm about everything, like that fact that being the new kid didn't even faze her. I know I would be petrified if I had to be in that situation. She doesn't seem to care about my lack of social skills, and the fact that I can hardly hold a conversation with her; she still continues to talk to me, even when all I can respond with is a simple one word answer.

I think what it is, I had an immediate liking to Rowan's company, but I'm afraid.

I'm afraid to be her friend, and only be hurt in the end.

I'm afraid, if I start opening up, she'll see what a broken disaster I am, and sever all ties.

Shun me like everyone else does.

Everyone else sees this walking, broken mess of a person, and stay away.

And that scares me more than Paul or my mother ever could. Because now I realize what I have been missing all these years, and I know that I need a friend, that I _want _a friend.

But I am afraid.

She's proven me wrong so far, but how long can she look past this façade I put on every day?

Losing this almost impossible friendship makes me afraid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! **

**I'm sorry for the lack of serious Paul and Embry interaction, but we're trying to balance getting Luna and Rowan out of their awkward friendship stage and then incorporating in Paul and Embry. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it and...REVIEW!**

**Please?**


	5. Walk Away

**Hi guys!**

**So, I know we haven't updated in a really long time. We're really sorry! We've just been really busy with school and after school activities. And some family issues have popped up. **

**So, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm sorry for the wait!**

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing! Only our Characters! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Just walk away_

_Make it easy on yourself_

_Just walk away_

_Please release me from this hell_

_Just walk away_

_There's just nothing left to feel_

_Just walk away_

_Pretend that none of this is real_

_Could you forgive me, if I told that I cared?_

_Would you be sorry if I swore that I'd be there?_

_Please forgive me for laughing when you'd fall._

_-Walk Away, Five Finger Death Punch- _

**Rowan: **

When Luna walked up to the house, it was slightly drizzling.

The hood of her dark blue rain coat was pulled over her head, and she was wearing a pair of black, pink, purple, green, and blue colored rain boots. I quickly pulled my hood over my own head, the thick red material sheltering my head from the misty rain. The hand-me-down rain boots that Clara gave me squeaked slightly as I walked to Luna's side.

Oh how I wish I had a car.

"Morning" Luna greeted.

"Morning. No breakfast today?" I asked noticing the lack of banana or apple.

Luna shook her head, "No, I was running a little late today. I didn't have time to grab anything" she said.

"Oh, well, I have granola bar. I was saving it for after gym to eat on the walk home, but you can have it" I said reaching into my jacket pocket, and pulling out the Quaker granola bar.

Luna shook her head, "No, I don't want to take your food" she said.

"Oh, c'mon, it's chocolate chip! No one can resist chocolate!" I said waving the bar in encouragement.

Luna looked at the bar; "I don't know…" she trailed off.

"C'mon, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so take it!" I encouraged.

A small smile tugged at Luna's lips, and gently she took the granola bar out of my hand. "Thanks" she said holding it in her hand.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Can't have you going on an empty stomach now" I said.

Luna laughed, "You sound like my grandmother. She's always trying to get me to eat more" she said.

I chuckled, and almost grimaced at the slightly bitter tone of it. My grandparents had passed away not too long before…the accident. I only ever knew my mom's parents; I never met my dad's parents. He never talked about them much.

"You okay?" Luna asked.

I looked at her, snapping out of my thoughts. I mentally cursed myself for sounding bitter at Luna; she didn't do anything. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just zoned out, sorry" I said giving Luna an assuring smile.

Luna nodded her head, "It's okay, happens to me every time. C'mon, let's get going. We'll be late if we don't hurry" she said. So, we began to walk side by side.

The misty rain soon became a steadily growing pour. I was silently thanking Clara for Miranda's old purple backpack. I'd never thank her in person—she only pitied me, giving me Miranda's old things. Talon and I don't own many things, so she pities us by giving us her kid's old things as if that makes everything better.

"I was hoping the rain would hold off until we got to school. Got my hopes up for nothing" Luna said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It sure rains a lot here" I said glancing up at the gray sky.

"You get used to it eventually, but it does get old very fast. Not to mention it makes walking to school pretty miserable" Luna said tugging at her hood, making sure it wouldn't slip off her head.

"Do you have to walk in the rain all the time?" I asked slightly surprised.

Why didn't Luna's mom just drive her to school?

"I've walked to school ever since the third grade. Walking in the rain never gets any easier, just more annoying" she said.

"What about your parents? They never took you to school?" I asked.

Luna flinched slightly. Her face scrunched up in obvious dislike. I decided to act like I didn't see it. "My mom's gone a lot of the time. I don't have any other friends to ride with, so I just walked" she mumbled.

"Oh, that stinks. Well, at least we can walk together" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Luna nodded, "Yeah, having company definitely makes it better" she said.

"Yeah, so now we can go to school looking like drowned rats together!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

Luna laughed, "We'll definitely be sporting the drowned rat look by the time we get there. Especially if the rain starts getting any heavier" she said.

**Luna: **

By the time Rowan and I made it to school, we were basically soaked from head to toe. Our hair was limp and damp from the rain, and our rain jackets were dripping from the oncoming downpour. We sadly had to walk in it; we were caught in it almost to the school. Rowan shook out her curls, as if it would magically dry her hair.

"Man, that was brutal" she said.

"No kidding. I'm half tempted to go stick my head underneath a hand dryer in the bathroom" I said.

Rowan laughed, "That actually sounds like a good idea! I might go try it!" She said.

I smiled at her, "You go right ahead" I said.

Rowan smiled, "It was funny watching you try to eat the granola bar in the rain" she said laughing.

I felt myself chuckle. I was secretly glad Rowan had insisted on giving me the granola bar. I'd been starving. Then the rain came, and I was determined to eat it before I got to school. So, I'd tried to shelter the bar underneath my hood, and eat it at the same time. Rowan had found it incredibly funny watching me struggle to eat it.

"It was, wasn't it?" I asked.

Rowan nodded her head, "Yup. So, I'm going to head to my locker before the bell rings. I'll see you in Physics, okay?" Rowan asked her face taking on a serious expression.

I felt my stomach flutter with nerves, I'd momentarily forgotten about how Paul had remembered my existence. I had forgotten that we would have to momentarily part ways to collect our things from our lockers.

"Yeah, see you in Physics" I said nodding my head.

Rowan gave me one last look before turning and making her way down the hallway to her locker, wherever it is.

Alone once again.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way to my own locker. Silently hoping that Paul wouldn't be there today. Maybe, just maybe luck would be on my side today and he wouldn't be there.

**Rowan: **

"Rowan?"

"Eep!" I squeaked nearly dropping the Physics book I had been in the process of pulling from my locker.

Turning around, I saw none other than Embry look at me worriedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he apologized.

I laughed, shaking my head; "It's okay, you just caught me by surprise. I didn't know you were behind me" I said hugging the text book to my chest.

Embry looked at me curiously, "What?" I asked.

"Why are your clothes wet, and your hair damp?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, I walked to school today" I said.

Embry's eyes widened, "You walked to school…in the pouring rain?" He asked.

"Yeah, I walk with Luna to school. We just happened to get caught in the downpour" I said.

"You could get sick!" Embry said worriedly.

For some reason, I felt my cheeks redden slightly at the fact that he was worried about me. Maybe I am coming down with something; I shouldn't even be talking to him. He's rumored to be involved in a cult, and to use steroids.

"I guess, I don't really have much of a choice" I said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Luna and I don't have any other way of getting to school. So, we walk" I said.

"I drive to school, I could give you a ride" Embry said.

I smiled at him, "That's sweet of you, but I can't just leave Luna" I said.

Embry visibly deflated, and I oddly felt bad about turning him down. I knew it was crazy, but for some reason I wanted to comfort him. I didn't like seeing him upset. Weird. But, I didn't have to worry about him being upset for too long because Embry suddenly perked back up.

"Paul drives, and I know he'd be more than willing to drive Luna to school" he said.

Oh, no. There's no way Luna would ever agree to that.

**Luna: **

I have horrible luck.

Because just like yesterday, Paul was leaning against the lockers right beside mine. I could feel my heart beat increase rapidly, and my stomach twisted itself into knots. The fear from yesterday was slowly crawling its way back up my spine, and churn viciously in my stomach.

Oh God.

Taking a deep breath, I forced one foot in front of the other until I was right in front of my locker. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and I'm almost positive Paul could hear it as well. Reaching a slightly shaking hand out, I opened my locker. I flinched as the old hinges squeaked ten times louder than they did yesterday. I could feel the heat radiating off of Paul, and I was all too aware of our close proximity.

Fumbling with the books in my locker, I could only pretend he wasn't there. Which was hard. Very, very hard. I could feel his eyes boring into me, and the slight tingling of my skin made me all the more aware of his presence.

"Luna."

I felt myself freeze. Paul's voice wasn't as quiet as it first had been yesterday. It was his normal, deep, booming voice. My hands were frozen in mid-search of my Physics book, and I slowly turned my head to look up at him.

Paul's dark brown eyes bore into my blue ones. I had no idea what expression my face was frozen in, but from the pained look on Paul's face, it was probably a scared fearful one.

"Luna" he repeated as if he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Y-Yeah?" I stuttered feeling myself crawl back into myself.

Paul's eyes roamed over me, taking in my soppy wet appearance. I felt my cheeks heat up feeling vulnerable under his gaze.

"Why are your clothes wet?" He asked.

Why would he care? He probably just wants to make fun of me.

"I got caught in the rain as I walked to school…" I mumbled dropping my gaze to my feet.

I couldn't see Paul's expression, but I could feel the intensity of his gaze. I noticed the slight change in his posture; he stiffened slightly, and his hands clenched and unclenched. Oh God. Now I've given him a clear opportunity to make fun of me.

"You walked in the rain?" Paul asked as if he didn't believe it.

"Yeah, I walk to school every day…" I muttered mentally smacking myself for continuing to talk to him. I should just walk away. Right now.

Right.

Now.

"What?" Paul asked his voice taking on an angry edge.

Walk away, right now…before the mental abuse starts.

Rowan's not here, and none of his friends are here.

Walk away. Now.

"I walk to school, every day. I've always walked to school" I mumble still refusing to meet his penetrating gaze.

"You could get sick! Or worse!" Paul said angrily.

Don't look up.

Don't look up.

You idiot, you looked up.

Paul's worried angry eyes steadily met my own, and I could feel my stomach churn nervously in my stomach. If there was one thing I was not prepared to face, it was Paul's temper. I could handle my mother, but I could never handle him. He's too…intimidating. I could at least meet my mother's eyes without having to look up, but Paul made me feel small, weak, and vulnerable.

"W-Why do you care?" I stuttered.

Walk away.

Now.

Why won't you move?

Move!

"Don't you have anyone to take you to school?" Paul asked ignoring my question.

Don't answer.

Walk away.

Now.

"No…" I trailed off.

You idiot!

Why do you answer?

"Let me take you to school" Paul said his brown eyes never wavering.

Oh no.

Walk away!

Right now!

MOVE!

I could feel my eyes widen to the size of saucers, and I momentarily forgot how to breathe. Paul's eyes never wavered. They never showed any sign of mockery or laughter at some hidden joke. They just bore into my wide blue eyes. My stomach churned dangerously, and for a moment I thought I might just collapse into the floor.

"…No…" I whispered not able to speak any louder.

Paul's eyes flashed with anger, and my knees weakened even more. At this rate, I'll be nothing but a crumpled heap in the floor. Maybe that's what it's going to take for him to leave me alone.

"Why?" Paul asked in a slightly strained voice.

Walk away.

NOW!

"…I just can't…" I mumble.

"Why. Not?" Paul asked.

He's losing his temper.

If only I'd walked away.

Run.

"I have to go" I mumble moving to slip around him.

Before I could blink, Paul reached out and grabbed my bicep, stopping me from making my escape. The feeling of just collapsing is stronger now, and I'm tempted to let myself sink to the floor and just crawl my way to the bathroom and hide there.

"Why won't you let me drive you to school?" Paul asked his voice shaking slightly.

I stared at the large hand holding me in place. Trapped like an animal. Looking back up to his face, I have to resist the urge to shrink back away from him. That only made him angrier, and even more desperate. None of his friends were around to stop him today.

"I told you why" I said referring to yesterday.

"I've changed since then! I'm not that person anymore" Paul said forcefully.

As of right now, all I can see is the Paul who harassed me all during my childhood. He's only bigger, more temperamental, and could probably squish me.

How can he expect me to believe him so quickly?

Just two days ago, I didn't exist to him.

Now, he's desperate to insist he's changed.

"I don't have any reason to believe that…you've never given me any reason to believe that you've changed other than the fact you forgot I existed until just recently. Why can't you just forget about me again?" I asked desperate to get away.

Paul looked at me in shock, and I took his momentary pause to rip my arm away from his grip, and begin speed walking away. Of course Paul came out of his stupor, but I didn't care. I ignored his shouts, and walked faster.

There was a tugging in my chest.

I ignored it.

Walk away.

Far away.

**Rowan:**

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Luna.

We were in Physics, and Luna was being very quiet. Not that she was extremely talkative before, but every time I'd try to start a conversation, she'd either mumble something I couldn't hear, or continue to stare at her paper with glazed eyes. I could tell something was wrong, and I had a pretty good idea who was the cause of her silence.

Luna glanced at me, her long raven hair falling around her like a dark curtain. Her sapphire blue eyes were far away lost in her own thoughts. She remained silent. Her face was contorted into a mix of confusion and pain. I knew the look well; I could remember myself looking that after…the accident.

I could remember lying on my bed in the orphanage, and staring at my ceiling for hours on end. I would just lie there, and I would lose myself to the memories. I would drown myself in the past. I could remember wasting hours reliving the past. The only person who could really pull me out of my thoughts was Talon.

He would come into my room, and see me lying there. Just staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. All it would take was something as simple as a hug to bring me out of it. Talon never really knew what I would waste hours thinking about until later on, but he knew that sometimes I just needed a hug.

Maybe Luna was the same way.

So, I reached out a hand, and placed it on Luna's shoulder. I noticed how she jumped slightly from the touch, and her eyes darted over to me; actually seeing me for the first time since I'd tried to make conversation. I offered her a smile, and squeezed her shoulder in an assuring way.

"You don't have to tell me, but I know the feeling" I whispered.

Luna blinked, "I don't know if you know what I'm feeling" she whispered.

"I do. I recognize the look. I remember when I used to drown myself in past memories, just feeling sorry for myself. Then, I realized I had to stop dwelling. I don't know your specific thoughts or feelings, but I've been there. Just know I'm here" I said encouragingly.

Luna blinked several times before just nodding her head. We didn't speak the rest of the period. We just sat beside each other in a companionable silence. Luna immersed herself into her thoughts again, except I could tell a difference in her. Her eyes weren't as troubled or pain ridden. Only confusion swam in her eyes.

**Luna: **

The day passed in a blur, and before I knew it, it was lunch. I had luckily not had any other run in with Paul the rest of the day. I like to think he got the message and decided to leave me alone. But, it's a false security; I can't really get my hopes up. I wasn't that hungry, so Rowan was the only one eating today at our table. Although, Rowan did offer me her salad, but I refused. I just wasn't up for eating anything today.

I tried to listen to Rowan as she talked. She asked questions and my opinion on things to try and engage me in the conversation, but I just wasn't in it. This morning completely upset my balance. Actually, Rowan's sudden appearance in my life has upset the balance of my life.

Two days ago I had no one to sit with at lunch, or talk to. Now I have Rowan sitting in front of me talking like it was nothing. Two days ago Paul was still ignorant to my existence, and now he's formed some weird desperation to insist he's changed.

It's like walking on egg shells.

I'm not used to someone actually _caring _about me. My father obviously never loved me, my "mother" hates my guts, my grandparents want nothing to do with me, my aunt—who was my only source of care and love—died from cancer, and I've never had any friends. Not even imaginary friends. When my aunt died, there was no one else to turn to. I didn't have anyone else to hug me, and tell me everything was going to be okay.

Instead, I have my "mother" who hates the very thought of me, and hits me. Occasionally beats me if she gets mad enough. I'd never had a friend look at me, and ever ask me what was wrong, or if I was okay. I'd walk to school, and suffer the mental abuse from Paul and his friends that used to tease me about how I stood out, and was practically a freak compared to them. Then I'd come home crying, and I'd seek comfort in that old teddy bear.

Focusing on Rowan, I realized she was talking about what to do for the English assignment. She was munching on salad, a thoughtful look on her face.

I don't see how Rowan could ever understand.

Rowan has a brother, and has parents—wherever they are—that love her. Sure she's moved from school to school before, but I have no doubt she's had tons of friends. She can actually hold a conversation with another human being. Rowan's mother doesn't beat her, her father didn't leave her, and she has people who love her.

I have an old teddy bear.

I see Rowan's mouth moving, but I don't hear the words. She has a worried look on her face, and seems to be pretty concerned about whatever she's looking at. Then I realize that she's asking me if I'm okay, and I can't help but picture my Aunt Blythe's face, looking at me worriedly after I'd failed to cover my bruises good enough.

"I have to go home" I say standing up abruptly.

Rowan looks at me, her face a mix of confusion and worry. "Why? What's wrong?" She asks genuinely concerned.

I shake my head, "I'm not feeling good, I just need to go home" I said.

Rowan slowly nods her head, and moves to stand up, "No, its okay. I'll just sign out, and leave. Just stay and eat your lunch. I'm sorry" I say quickly and before Rowan can protest I begin walking out of the lunch room.

Quickly walking back to my class, I quickly collect my things and fast walk down the hallway. I felt guilty for leaving Rowan like that, but I just…need to get some fresh air.

I need to get out of here.

**Rowan: **

It was raining.

Again.

Miranda's old backpack was resting heavily against my back. My homework and gym clothes both crammed into it. Staring out the school doors, I watched as the rain continued to pour. I couldn't bring myself to walk outside the safety of the warm and dry school to begin my walk home.

It wasn't a far walk.

But, the rain made it seem like a million miles away, and I hadn't even started yet.

Joy.

The bell had rung, and students were still walking out of the school. Every now and then a couple students would walk out of the gym and pass by me as they went along their merry way. Resting my head against the cool glass of the door, I listened to the quiet pounding of the rain, trying to muster up the will power to start walking.

I wish Luna was here.

I hope she's okay.

Why didn't I get her phone number?

I absently heard the gym doors open again, but I didn't bother looking up. It was just more people going home. No need to waste energy staring at them awkwardly as they walked past and out into the rain to their car or whatever other form of transportation.

"Rowan?"

I turned my head to look, and saw Embry and his two friends looking at me. Lifting my head from the glass, I offered him a smile, "Hey Embry" I said.

"You're Luna's friend, right?" Paul asked interrupting.

I looked at him. Actually seeing him for the first time since I came here. He was big. To think about it, they all were. But Paul was bigger than Embry and Quil. No wonder Luna is so afraid of him; he could probably wrestle a grizzly bear to the ground without breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Why wasn't she in gym? Is she okay?" Paul asked.

"She went home at lunch. She said she wasn't feeling good" I said.

"Is she sick?" Paul asked.

"No. She was pretty upset all day though. After I left to go to my locker, she came into Physics looking really upset, and it was hard to get her to say anything" I said "I haven't known Luna long. But, I'm not going to sit around and watch her make herself sick to her stomach every day because of you. I know only a few vague stories about you, and all of them involved you tormenting her in some way. You terrify her. You're acting like you care about her, but it doesn't add up" I said hotly.

I don't know where that whole speech came from, but I felt like it was necessary to make it. I don't like seeing Luna look like she was about to hurl everywhere. I've never liked seeing anyone hurt. My mother said I was always empathetic, maybe that has something to do with it.

Paul was shaking. He looked like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to be mad or hurt. Embry and Quil were looking between us worriedly, and I absently wondered why. Would he try and attack me or something?

"I'm not the same person anymore" Paul said angrily.

I narrowed my eyes, "Maybe. But she doesn't know that. What you did hurt her, and you're going to have to pay for it. It's called consequences. You stopped bullying her for a while, forgetting about her, and now you suddenly pop back up, expecting her to just forget what happened? It doesn't work that way" I said.

"You don't understand" Paul said angrily through gritted teeth.

"You're right. I don't. But you do. So, if you're so adamant on proving to her that you're not the same asshole, then you're going to have to prove it" I said.

Paul was shaking really bad now, and the air was tense. In the back of my mind, something told me that I should be scared. That I should walk away before something bad happens. Paul looked angry and hurt, and it was all aimed at me. He took a step forward toward me, and before I could blink, Embry was in front of me, and Quil had grabbed Paul by the shoulder.

Embry's large frame shielded me. Protecting me from Paul's anger. I could feel my heart rate quicken, and it wasn't from fear. Even though I should probably be afraid at the moment. Embry made a noise that sounded a little bit like a growl, but I must have imagined it.

People don't growl.

"C'mon Paul, let's go" Quil said speaking for the first time.

I watched as Quil practically drug Paul out of the school and into the rain. They didn't seem to mind it though. Embry's tense posture relaxed when Paul was outside, and he turned around to face me. "Sorry about that. Paul's hard to understand" he said.

I shook my head, "It's okay. Although, I suggest signing him up for anger management classes" I said.

Embry chuckled, "I don't think they'd do much good" he said.

I shrugged, "Couldn't hurt" I said.

"Do you need a ride?" Embry asked suddenly changing the topic drastically.

I looked at him, "Uh…" I trailed off glancing out at the rain.

"It's no trouble" Embry urged.

"Eh…sure" I caved.

Embry smiled widely, and I felt my stomach flutter. I oddly felt happy that I'd made him happy, even if it was just by accepting his offer to give me a ride. Embry opened the door, letting the thick rainy air rush into the school. I quickly pulled my hood over my head, and walked outside into the rain. Embry closed the door once I was outside, and I followed his large frame through the rain to his vehicle. It wasn't a far walk, but the rain made it feel like it was miles away until we finally reached his truck.

I didn't waste any time opening the door and climbing into the dry cab of the truck. Embry climbed in about a second later, his hair and clothes wet from the rain. I slid my backpack off, and buckled myself in as Embry turned the car on and began peeling out of the school parking lot.

"My house isn't too far from here. It's...er…Clara and Jack's house" I said feeling incredibly stupid because I didn't know the exact address of the house. I was silently hoping Embry would know where it was, since Luna knew where it was too.

Embry gave me a curious look, "Are you related to them?" he asked.

"It's…complicated. My brother and I are living with them for now though" I said feeling incredibly stupid.

Embry nodded, and didn't say anything further. I was grateful for that. We sat in silence for a few moments. "Thanks for the ride. It was really nice of you" I said after a few moments.

Embry smiled at me, "I'm glad I could. I feel better knowing you're not walking in the rain by yourself" he said.

I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush, and my heart sped up a little bit. I'm acting really weird. Must be all the rain. I smiled back, "And thanks for stepping in when Paul got mad" I said.

Embry's smile faded a little bit, "I'm sorry for that. I should have stepped in sooner. I'd never let him hurt you—not that he'd hurt you on purpose. Paul just gets mad sometimes" Embry said.

"I think he needed to hear what I said" I said.

Embry nodded, "Me too" he agreed.

Silence filled the air once again, and I began searching my brain for something to say.

"Are the rumors true?" I blurted without thinking. I felt my eyes widen, and I covered my mouth with my hands as if that'd make up for my rude question.

Embry glanced at me, "No. They're not. There's not a cult and we don't use steroids" he said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out…sorry" I said lamely.

Although, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. He wasn't in a cult, and didn't take steroids. Embry just shook his head, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing" he said.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry if I made you mad" I said.

"I'm sure. I couldn't be mad at you" Embry said.

I felt my cheeks darken once again, and the truck was lapsed into silence again. It wasn't awkward silence, it was a nice silence. A nice, calm, quiet silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, that's the end. **

**I hope we didn't disappoint! **

**Leave us a review? **

**Please? **


	6. I'm Trying To Apologize!

**Hello again! **

**So, as a treat for not updating in a long time, I have finished ANOTHER chapter for you guys! **

**And, not to mention the reviews from IzzyTheNinja and locklisskeys which both made my day. I give a special thanks to you two! **

**And another special thanks to all the readers who have kept reading, and to Werewolflover98, TALA(dot)AKA(dot)WOLF, Perfect Two, Michelle7, and who have also reviewed this story. **

**In this chapter, you get a little more in depth look into Rowan's past. You all know a large protion of Luna's past, but I haven't put much of Rowan's in yet other than the basic knowledge that she and Talon are foster kids and something happened to their parents. **

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything! Only our characters! SM owns everything else!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down_

_But wait.._

_You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around_

_And say…_

_That it's too late to apologize_

_It's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

-Apologize, One Republic-

**Rowan: **

You know that moment, when you wake up without the help of an alarm, and you're just like 'oh, it's Saturday…it's Saturday!'? Yeah, that's how I felt when I finally pried my eyes open at ten o'clock this morning. My room was still dark, with only a few rays of pale light shining in through the tan curtains that hung on the single window in my room.

Sitting up, the blankets fell off my shoulders. Running a hand through my hair, I blinked a few times trying to clear any remaining sleep out of them. Throwing the covers off me, I slung my legs over the bed and stood up; my bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. Raising my arms over my head, I began to stretch out my back.

Walking over to my door, I pulled it open letting the light from the upstairs hallway rush into my room. I could hear the TV running, and the muffled sounds of people talking. Quietly padding toward the stairs, and then walking down them into the living room. Jack was flipping through channels, he glanced over and gave a nod in acknowledgement of my presence. Autumn was coloring in a Disney Princesses coloring book on the floor.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw Clara sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and Miranda was eating slices of an orange.

Where was Talon?

Clara looked up, "Good morning Rowan" she said.

Miranda glanced up at me, but otherwise didn't acknowledge that I was in the same room. I have a feeling she doesn't like me—not like I care. She can hate me as much as she wants, it'll make no difference to me when Talon and I are moved once again in a couple months.

"Where's Talon?" I asked.

"Oh, he's taking the garbage out" Clara said.

I felt my mouth drop open, "He's taking the garbage out? You made a six year old take the garbage out?" I asked.

"Speaking of taking the garbage out; I left a list of chores you and Talon are to do while we're in Seattle. We'll be gone till Sunday night" Clara said standing up and depositing her coffee cup in the sink.

I looked at her, "You're just going to leave us here?" I asked.

Miranda stood up, having finished her orange slices, "I'm going to go get ready" she said to Clara before walking out, purposely bumping my shoulder with hers.

"You'll be fine, La Push is small. No one will bother you. Besides, you and Talon should be used to being alone anyway. It's not like you've had real parental supervision since your parents were killed. What did your file say? It was about three years ago, a car accident, am I right? Anyway, it doesn't matter; don't forget the chores!" Clara said walking off into the living room.

I could only stare.

How could someone be so idiotic?

You don't just talk about someone's dead parents in front of them as if they're not there!

And she's worried about me forgetting chores!

"Rowan?"

A small hand gently touched mine, and I looked down to see Talon looking up at me with wide innocent green eyes. It was then that I realized I was crying. Silent tears were falling down my cheeks, and had dropped onto my t-shirt.

"Hey Talon, what's up?" I asked furiously wiping away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I shook my head, "It's nothing; Sissy just had something in her eye. That's all" I said.

"Oh, okay. Can we go to the beach today? Autumn was telling me about the beach, can we go to it, please?" Talon asked.

"Yeah, we'll go the beach. Go get dressed in something warm, and we'll go" I said wiping my eyes again.

Talon smiled, "Yay!" he cheered before running off toward the stairs.

Clara can shove her chores up her ass. I'm not anyone's maid, and neither is Talon.

**Luna: **

I looked terrible.

And I'm not just being a melodramatic teenage girl that thinks she's ugly just because her hair isn't going the way she wants it, or a small pimple popped up.

No.

I looked like someone had just used me for punching bag—then, again, someone did.

Black and purple bruises littered my pale ivory skin. My face was sporting a few bruises on my cheeks and around my eyes. I had larger bruises covering my arms, stomach, back, and legs. I hadn't seen myself looking this bad since about three months ago when my mom had a bad day at work, got drunk with her sleaze of a boyfriend, and then came home and took all of her drunken anger out on me.

Picking up my bottle of concealer, I grimaced at how it was practically empty with only enough to cover maybe half a bruise on my face.

Damn that woman.

Setting the bottle down, I stared at my battered self in the mirror, contemplating what to do. I would need a lot more concealer before school starts again on Monday. I know Rowan's probably worried about me after my abrupt leave Friday at lunch. I had completely forgotten about my mother demanding that I make dinner for her and her sleazy boyfriend. I had already been upset, but she only made it worse.

_Flashback: _

"_Luna Sapphire Truitt! Get your sad excuse for a human being ass down here, NOW!" _

_Oh, God. What'd I do? _

_Sitting up on my bed, I could hear muffled voices downstairs. My mind was telling me that it would be suicide to go downstairs. My stomach was telling me that I had better run to the bathroom before I hurl all over my floor. My heart was telling me that I need to calm down before I have a heart attack. And yet, I got up from my bed, and left the safety of my room. _

_My whole life was a suicide mission. _

_As long as that woman was present, there would be no safe haven. _

_When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I came face to face with my mother and her sleazy boyfriend. She was still dressed in her suit, it was obvious she just got off from work. Harold stood next to her, his jeans dirty with paint, mud, and grass stains, his black t-shirt old and ratty looking with a few paint stains on it as well. His receding hair was as greasy as ever, and his beady eyes were watching me with obvious amusement. _

_I didn't say anything. If I did, I'd probably hurl all contents of my stomach onto the floor. That'd only make my mom angrier. My mom's eyes were blazing with anger, and her body was tense. _

"_Luna, what day is it?" She asked in a barely contained voice. _

"_Friday…" I whispered. _

"_Do you not remember that I told you to make dinner and clean up the house because Harold is coming over?" She asked. _

_It's a trick question. _

_Don't answer! _

"_I came home early from school, I forgot. I wasn't feeling good" I answered. _

"_Oh, you weren't feeling good. You __**poor **__baby. Well, you're going to wish you were just feeling bad! I know you're pea sized brain has a hard time remembering things, but I gave you plenty of notice!" She roared. _

_And suddenly, she was right in front of me. Her hand connected with my face, causing me to stumble to the ground from the force. I was on my knees, using the stair railing to catch myself. Then, my mom's pointy toed high heel connected with my stomach sending me backwards into a wall. The air was knocked from my lungs, and suddenly she was kicking my repeatedly with her pointy heels. _

_She was yelling at me, telling me what a horrible daughter I am. Telling me that I'm a sad waste of space, just like my father. She was relentless in her kicks, and didn't care if she kicked me in my head or stomach. I curled myself into a ball to prevent her from hitting something vital. It felt like hours that I laid there, taking every pointy toed kick she gave me. Her yelling became distant incoherent mumbles, and slowly the kicks began to slow as her anger began to recede. _

_Harold watched in sick amusement as my mother beat the shit out of me. I could even occasionally hear him cheer her on. I was crying; biting my tongue to not cry out in pain. I'd never give her that satisfaction. When the kicks stopped, I was a blubbering, shaking mess. My body ached everywhere, and I couldn't find the energy to do anything but cry. _

"_Worthless" Vera spat "C'mon, let's go out somewhere to eat." _

_With that, they left. _

_As soon as I was sure they were gone, and I was alone._

_I screamed. _

_I screamed and cried for everything I was worth, letting all of my pain out into my screaming and sobs._

_End of flashback: _

I decided to take a shower, and make a quick run to the store. I had no choice, unless I wanted Rowan to freak out due to my appearance; I would have to go to the store.

Maybe I'll be lucky, and there won't be anyone else in there except me and the employees.

Ha, and maybe werewolves, unicorns, and vampires exist.

**Rowan: **

First Beach was nice.

The waves were calm, and it wasn't crowded at all. Talon was currently playing in the sand, trying to make a sand castle. I hugged my knees to my chest, and watched him as he joyfully played. I absently listened to his stories about his new best friend and their adventures on the playground at school. I forced myself to smile despite the urge to just burst into more tears.

I spend almost every hour of every day trying to forget.

Then Clara goes and opens her big mouth.

How can she talk so freely about my dead parents?

It's a subject I'd rather not talk about.

But, who would want to talk about the day they practically watched their parents die?

It's been three years, but it feels just like yesterday.

_Flashback: _

"_Rowan, are you ready to go?" _

"_Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled rushing down the stairs. _

_My mom smiled at me, beside her was the babysitter and my three year old brother. I had just turned thirteen five days ago, and my parents finally had a day off so they were taking me out to go eat. Just the three of us. It had been so long since I'd been able to just spend time alone with my parents. I love Talon, but I still enjoy just spending time with my mom and dad without them having to keep most of their attention on him. _

"_Alright, let's go" my dad said walking into the living room, car keys in hand. _

"_C'mon Mom, let's go!" I said excitedly grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the car. _

_Dad followed behind, laughing as I drug my mother along behind me. _

"_Alright kiddo, calm down" my dad said chuckling. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! We haven't done anything like this forever!" I said climbing into the backseat of the car. _

"_We know, baby, and I'm sorry that we've been busy" my mom said turning in her seat to look at me. _

"_It's okay, we're spending time together now" I said smiling. _

"_That's right" she said. _

_We were going to IHop. I could eat pancakes three times a day, 365 days of the year. It was my absolute favorite food. Before Talon was born, once a month we'd go to IHop to just spend the day together. My parents had always taught me to never turn down a chance to spend with your family, and I was going to take every chance I had. Especially since my grandparents had just recently passed away. _

_We had been talking about going to Florida for two weeks over summer break. My mom had turned around in her seat to ask my opinion about it. My dad was staring out the windshield, occasionally adding his opinion, but still paying attention to the road. _

_Then, it happened. _

_Something large collided with the side of the car. I didn't even have time to scream. We were knocked off the road, and went rolling down a large hill filled with trees. Shattered glass went everywhere, and I could hear my mother screaming. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't do anything. I could barely breathe. The car was flipping over and over, and it must have hit a tree weird because suddenly we were momentarily flying in the air before everything went black. _

_I woke up to a beeping noise. The smell of antiseptic bombarded my nose. When I opened my eyes, I saw only white walls, a few plastic chairs, and machinery. I was in a hospital. I had a tub stuck in my nose, and there were all sorts of tubes sticking out of my arms. When the door opened, my best friend's mother walked into the room—she was practically like my second mom. _

"_Sharon…what happened?" I asked my voice hoarse. _

_Sharon burst into tears, and rushed over to my side. She pulled me into an awkward hug, and sobbed. I didn't understand. _

"_I'm so sorry Rowan…" she sobbed stroking my hair. _

"_Wh-What happened?" I asked my voice shaky. _

"_Th-They're dead, Row…" she sobbed. _

_End of flashback: _

"Rowan, look at my castle!" Talon cried.

I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall once again. I forced a wobbly smile onto my face, and looked at the sand castle Talon had constructed. It looked like a large pile of sand with a small piece of driftwood sticking out of the top.

"It's amazing Talon" I said

He smiled, "Help me make another one!" He said.

**Luna: **

I felt like one of those robbers that you see in the movies that will go into a store or gas station and suddenly pull out a gun and start screaming.

I had my hood pulled over my head as far as it would go, my dark hair was spilling out of from underneath it to try and help shield the bruises, and I was trying to show as little skin as possible. The small, old, and extremely out of date store was practically empty except for the three employees that it had.

I was currently in the only aisle that had items like deodorant, cheap hairbrushes, make-up, etc. It was small, so choices were limited, but I didn't care. As long as I get to cover up these bruises. I'm pale, so it should be easy to find my shade.

Scanning the row of concealer, I was contemplating on which brand I should get. I could get my original brand or I could get a larger bottle of a different brand. I had enough for the bigger bottle, it was just trying to decide if it would be as good as the cheap bottle proclaims.

Picking up the two different concealer; I grimaced at the bruises that were on my hands. They were smaller than the bruises on the rest of my body, but they were still there. Dark blobs of purple and black that stood out against my pale skin—just begging for people to stare at.

"Luna?"

I looked up, and felt myself freeze.

Paul stood at the end of the aisle in all of his terrifying glory. He had on a pair of fraying blue jean shorts, a gray t-shirt pulled over his massive chest, and a pair of plain black tennis shoes.

I would run into him.

Life just wants me to suffer.

I quickly tore my eyes away, and stared down at the concealer in my hands, and willed for him to go away. I could feel his eyes boring into me, and I let my hair fall around me. I didn't want him to see me so bruised up. Who knows what he'd do. Probably torment me even more than I already was.

I could hear him approach me, his footsteps loud compared to silent store. I glanced at him through my hair, and I couldn't read the emotions on his face. He stopped just a few feet away from me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I quickly forced the sleeves of my jacket over my hands in an attempt to try and hide the bruises covering them.

"Luna, can I talk to you?" Paul asked sounding unsure.

Weird. Paul's never been unsure about anything. He's the type to act now and ask questions later; confident in all of his actions.

I glanced at him through my hair, but otherwise didn't move or make any noise. I had to play this carefully; I can't let him see my bruises. Something in my gut told me that if he saw the outcome wouldn't be good.

Paul must have taken my silence as a good sign, because he started talking again. "Look…I know I was a complete asshole to you back when we were younger…and it was wrong…and I talked to Rowan yesterday and…can you please look at me? This would be so much easier if you'd look at me!" Paul said struggling with his words.

I shook my head, "I can't…" I whispered.

Paul made an annoyed noise, "Why not? I'm trying to prove to you that I've changed, and you won't look at me! Did I hurt you that bad?" Paul asked angrily.

I felt my stomach churn nervously, and I glanced at him again. "What?" I asked.

"I'm trying to apologize for being such a douche! I'm sorry I was such an asshole back then, and I'm sorry for all the hurtful things I said and did!" Paul said loudly.

I can't believe it.

He can't be serious.

Paul Lahote did not just say he was sorry.

He never apologizes.

Never.

"Why won't you look at me?" Paul asked reaching out and grabbing my forearm.

Oh God…

The sleeve of my jacket rode up, and my bruised hand was exposed. The purple and black bruises were glaring menacingly, seeming to glow even brighter just to annoy me. I could feel my insides freeze. Paul stared at my hand, his eyes wide and mouth open. I was still gripping the bottle of concealer in my hand, and I cringed at the thoughts that must be running through his head.

Slowly, Paul gripped my arm with one of his large hands, and gently he pulled the sleeve up further revealing more of my ugly bruises. His eyes were still wide, and shock was written on every inch of his face. I could feel my heart hammering against my rib cage, and I absently worried that it might rip out of my chest. I'm sure Paul could hear it, it was beating so loud.

Paul then looked up from my arm, and met my gaze. I watched as his dark brown eyes began scanning my bruised face. There was nothing I could do. His grip on my arm was gentle, but something told me that if I tried ripping my arm free it'd just make it worse.

His eyes slowly melted into anger.

No.

It wasn't anger.

It was worse.

It was turning into unbridled fury.

He was slowly beginning to shake, and he looked murderous.

"Who. Did. This?" Paul asked in a deathly calm voice.

I just shook my head. He's already seen too much. There's no way I'm going to tell him. I have to get away.

"Who. Did. This?" Paul asked his voice becoming angry and desperate.

I shook my head, "No one…I'm just…clumsy" I stuttered.

"You're lying. Tell me who did this!" Paul said now shaking violently.

I shook my head again, feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes, "I…can't!" I said feeling on the edge of hysterics.

Paul looked murderous, desperate, and pained. His grip on my arm tightened a little bit, but it didn't hurt. It was still oddly gentle. "Luna, please. Let me protect you. Tell me who hurt you!" Paul said.

For a brief moment, I almost believed he meant what he said. The idea of someone offering protection from the beatings…it sounded really nice. Then I realized it was Paul, and then the image was shattered.

"You couldn't protect me from this" I said.

It would be pretty impossible for him to protect me from my own mother. First he's my tormentor, and now he wants to be my protector. It's…too much to take in.

Paul looked like he was about explode. He looked like that wasn't a possible answer. "Just tell me what it is! I'll protect you from anything!" Paul said.

"This is too much to handle! Why would you want to protect me anyway? Why do you care, anyway? You didn't care before, so why now?" I asked feeling tears pool in my eyes.

"Because I'm not the same person anymore! I'm not that douche bag I was back then! I opened my eyes, and I realize I was wrong. I was a jerk, and I'm sorry!" Paul said desperation lacing into every word.

Silence.

Tense silence.

Silence so tense I could cut it with a folded napkin.

Paul just looked at me with his furiously desperate look, and who knows what I looked like. I gulped a few times.

"T-Thank you…" I whispered and took his moment of pause and ripped my arm free, shoved the concealer back onto the shelves and ran out of the store as fast as possible. When I was outside I didn't stop running.

I'd just have to get my concealer tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A pretty sad chapter, but necessary. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Please review! **


	7. I Can't Forget So Quickly

**Hello! **

**So, I'm sorry for leaving you guys with that cliffie! **

**I was so happy to hear you guys liked it, though! **

**Anyway, here's another a chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally got it written. I'm sorry it's so short. **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything! Only our characters! SM owns everything else! **

**Enjoy!**

****

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time_

_There's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly_

_Or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen_

_And it's supposed to happen_

_That we find the reasons why_

_One step at a time_

_-Jordin Sparks, One Step at a Time-_

**Luna: **

Monday came like every Monday did, and staring at myself in the mirror I almost laughed at myself. Someone had once told me that you just needed to look in the mirror sometimes and laugh at yourself, that person was obviously an idiot and had never been brutally beaten by their mother, forced to wear layers of concealer to hide the bruises.

I looked paler than normal—if that was even humanely possible.

The bruises were covered, but I felt like a clown.

I felt like someone should shove a curly rainbow afro on my head; put one of those ridiculous red noses on me, and maybe give me balloons for me to try and turn them into hideously disfigured balloon animals.

I could be Rufus, the sad clown that makes children cry and gets beat up by the other clowns.

I knew I was going to have to put on ridiculous amounts of concealer to hide the bruises, but after I had it all on I realize how horribly wrong I was.

I looked worse than ridiculous.

I looked straight up preposterous.

Glancing at the clock that hung on my bathroom wall, I knew the dreaded was coming. Sooner or later I was going to have to leave and meet Rowan at her house. Rowan's not stupid. She'll notice something's up, and she'll begin to make a connection to my abrupt leave Friday. The only thing I can bank on is the fact that she is perceptive, and she'll undoubtedly pick up the I-don't-want-to-discuss-it vibe I'll for sure be feeling.

Then, there's Paul…

I inwardly cringed at the inevitable. He saw me at my worst. He saw the bruises covering my hands, my arm, and face. I can't be sure of anything when it comes to him because he's been everything but the taunting asshole I remember. He even went as far to say that he wanted to protect me—something that if it had been any other situation I would have laughed at the idea.

My stomach churned at the inevitable, because I know he'll be at my locker. He'll probably be angry, and I won't know what to do. Rowan won't be there because she'll be at her locker, and I wouldn't want her there because I don't want her to ever know about the bruises.

I don't want her to ever know about my abusive mother, or how completely mentally screwed up I am. I don't want her to ever find out about how I attempted suicide once back when my aunt was alive, or how I used to cut my wrists.

No, she'll never know.

**Rowan: **

I had only ever been this exhausted a few times in my life.

The first time when I woke up in the hospital to learn that my parents were dead, the second when I spent my first night in the orphanage and the third when I spent the first night at the first foster family's house. Now I can say I've been this exhausted four times in my life.

Not exactly something to wave around like a first place trophy.

Sunday night Clara and everyone had come home from Seattle and to her dismay her precious chores had not been done. Talon was in bed, and I had just got settled into my own bed when Clara had all but busted down my door seething in anger.

She'd yelled at me. She cussed me up and down for not doing the chores, and quote "disrespecting her home like the hoodlums we were" and through the whole thing, all I could think about was wanting to go to bed. I didn't care that she was cussing me out; I'd been in plenty of crazy houses before. Then, the woman grabs me by my arm and drags me down the stairs and orders me to start cleaning.

I wasn't going to do it, until she threatened to adopt Talon and send me back to and I quote "whatever low life orphanage they stick you in, because I only deserve the worst."

Yes, she can do that. Clara and Jack could very well adopt Talon and send me off. They try to keep siblings together, but a lot of the time they're separated. Marissa had been very good at keeping Talon and I together. People don't want to adopt almost grown up teenagers, they'd rather adopt young children so it's always been very likely that Talon could get taken away from me.

That is not an option in my opinion.

And I would do anything to keep Talon from being adopted by Clara and forced to be her personal slave.

So, I stayed up until five o'clock in the morning doing the chores. Two hours of sleep later I got ready in nine minutes, and I look horrible.

I was in gray sweat pants, a random blue t-shirt that I had with a green hoodie pulled over top. My sweats were tucked into my hand-me-down rain boots, and my hair was up into a messy bun with a few loose curls falling out. I had applied my usual mascara and eye liner but it didn't make the purple bags underneath my eyes any prettier or less visible. I looked pale.

I looked horrible, and I didn't care in the slightest. I wasn't trying to impress anyone, and Luna would understand if I just told her I didn't get much sleep which was a huge understatement.

So, as I stood on the porch of the house, I waited for when Luna would appear and we could begin our trek to school.

**Luna: **

When I saw Rowan, I was actually shocked by her appearance. She looked horrible, and like she could just collapse at any moment. The bags underneath her eyes was a clear sign that she was lacking sleep. Her shoulders were hunched, and everything about her just looked tired.

Was it bad that I was secretly glad she looked as bad as I would if I wasn't drenched in concealer?

Her tired eyes narrowed slightly, and I knew she was inspecting my heavily covered face. Her lips pursed into a tight line. "Luna, it may just be my sleep deprived brain, but are you wearing more make-up than you normally do?" She asked.

Maybe I could use her lack of sleep to my advantage?

Play dumb.

Don't act different.

I furrowed my eye brows into what I hoped was a believable confused look, "No, I did get a different brand than I have been using" I said.

Only a half lie.

Not so bad, right?

Rowan stared at me for a moment longer before just shaking her head, "Sorry, I'm just…not myself today" she said.

She bought it…

Maybe I'm a better actress than I think?

No, it's just her lack of sleep.

"It's okay, you look tired. Rough night?" I asked.

Rowan glanced at me, and I knew she was silently thinking what a huge understatement that was. Tired didn't cover how exhausted she looked, and most undoubtedly felt.

"Yeah…I couldn't sleep. Something just kept nagging at me until I dealt with it" she said and I couldn't help but feel there was a double meaning to the sentence.

"Oh. I see. Well, if you fall asleep in class today I'll make sure you don't get caught" I say knowing that she would undoubtedly begin to fade as soon as she seats herself down.

Rowan gave me a thankful look, and I immediately begin to think about which classes to make sure she doesn't put her head down depending on how strict the teacher is. Rowan doesn't offer much for conversation, and I don't expect her to. She stumbles beside me, seeming to be like a zombie in her sluggish movements.

**Rowan: **

When we enter school, there's an unspoken agreement between us that we'll be going our separate ways to our lockers. We simultaneously look at one another, and Luna offers me a half smile and a quick "See you in Physics" before slowly turning to go to her locker.

I watch her for a few seconds before trudging off to my own locker. As I walk, I feel as if I could just lay in the floor and sleep. People could walk all over me, fire alarms could go off, and other crazy things could happen and I'd probably never wake up. Someone would have to drag my seemingly lifeless body out of the school if there was a fire.

The mere act of opening my locker seems to feel as if it were like trying to lift 200 pounds. I don't even move once I've got it open, I just stare at the books, binders, and folders crammed into the small space. I find mustering the strength to pull my backpack off my shoulders hard, and the urge to just lay my head on top of the books and sleep is great.

At this rate I'll be asleep in some hallway or something before Physics even begins.

Maybe lock myself in a janitor's closet curled up next to a mop bucket hugging a sponge or something.

"Hey Row" a deep voice says bringing me out of my tempting thoughts.

Glancing over, I see none other than Embry looking at me and somewhere in the foggy mess of my mind, I'm jealous that he looks so energetic and refreshed. And I feel the urge to blush, but even that would take too much energy.

His dark brown eyes take in my appearance, and I know he's thinking how horrible I must look, but I can't find any part of me that really cares. He actually looks worried; what would he be worried about?

Me?

Maybe.

I don't know.

"Uh…hi…Embry?" I sound confused.

He brings a hand up and gently pushes a curl out of my face, his hand lingering a second more than it should and my stomach does a nervous flip, but otherwise I don't react. "Why are you so tired?" He asks dropping his hand back to his side.

I shrug, "I uh, couldn't sleep last night. And I had stayed up late doing homework" I lie.

"Why not just stay home and come to school late?" He asks.

I blink.

Why hadn't I done that?

Oh yeah, because Clara made sure that I came to school as part of my punishment for not doing her oh so precious chores. I think she was taking the day off just to make sure that I didn't go back home to sleep the day away like I wanted to.

"I thought I'd be able to tough it out" I respond.

Embry gives me a look, "Rowan, you look as if you're about to collapse in the floor at any second" he says.

I lean against the lockers, "I know…but, I can't go back home" I say feeling my eye lids droop slightly and I discover that even leaning against the lockers makes me want to sleep.

"Why not?" Embry asks making me open my eyes again.

Crap.

"I…just can't…" I said trailing off hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions.

"C'mon, follow me" he said causing me to open my eyes again.

Embry gently grabbed my hand; I gave him a look, "What are you doing?" I asked noticing how his hand engulfed my much smaller one.

"Just follow me, and look sickly" he said as he began pulling me down the hallway, I barely had time to close my locker before he drug me away.

Look sickly?

Not hard to do at the moment.

**Luna: **

When I turned the corner, I saw Paul by my locker like he had been the past couple of days. He was leaning casually against the lockers, his arms crossed over his chest, and his head resting on the lockers with his eyes closed.

Was this going to become some ritual?

I hope not.

Licking my lips, I put one foot in front of the other. The bruises were covered, but that didn't matter now. Paul had seen me in all of my bruised and beaten glory.

What had been running through his head after I ran out?

Did he tell his friends?

Did anyone else know?

Would I go home today and see a police officer there to take me away?

Would anyone care?

I opened my locker door, and flinched as the hinges squeaked. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Paul open his eyes, and I could feel them boring into me. Despite all the make-up that covered my body, I felt vulnerable to his gaze. I shifted stuff in my locker, not really paying attention to what I was doing. The air was tense, and it felt slightly suffocating.

"I see the bruises are gone…" Paul finally said trailing off.

I glanced at him, "Don't pretend like you can't see the two inches of make-up caked onto my face" I said quietly.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Paul asked diving right into the subject I wanted to avoid.

"No. No one was supposed to know. Especially not you" I whispered lowering my head letting my hair fall around me.

"How long….how long has this happened?"

"Since I was four."

I glanced at Paul through my hair and he looked angry. He wasn't shaking yet, and I was glad. "Why haven't you told anyone?" Paul asked angrily.

"The only person who did know is dead, and why should I? Who would I have told? I have no other family, and I had no friends as a child. Who would've cared?" I said turning my head to look at him.

"Someone would've cared" Paul said his eyes blazing in anger.

"Sure didn't feel like that, growing up. I came to school and was bullied by you, and then went home to this. No one cared about the outsider" I said a bitterness edging into my tone.

"I said I was sorry! I apologized, and I wish I could take it all back, but I can't!" Paul said slamming his fist into the lockers causing me to jump and a few students who were passing by to look at us.

"And you tormented me for twelve years! Ever since I started going to this damn school in Pre-School you mocked me, called me names, pushed me, laughed at me, threw stuff at me, and humiliated me in front of as many people as you could when all I wanted to do was disappear!" I cried feeling tears prick at my eyes and my voice beginning to crack.

Great.

Not only does he know about my abusive home life, now he's going to see me cry.

What a great day.

Paul looked like he wanted to beat himself up. I covered my face with my hands, as if that would hide myself from him. I could feel a few tears break free and fall down my face, and I willed for the ground to just open up and swallow me whole.

"The best day of my life was when you forgot I existed…after you disappeared for two weeks. I was finally free to just fade into the background; I could come to school and you'd just pass over me like everyone else did, and I felt happier than I ever had in a long, long time" I whispered in a shaky voice because if I had tried talking louder then I would break down into a blubbering mess.

"Luna…I'm sorry…I wish I could take it all back" Paul said his voice calmer than it was a few minutes ago, but it sounded pained.

"You can't just expect me to…forget twelve years of pain so quickly" I whisper.

I peak at him between my fingers, and he's looking at me with a slightly hopeful look. I guess in my own way I had accepted his apology. Maybe he has changed.

Pulling my hands away from my face, I wipe the tears away knowing that my eyes would still be puffy and red from crying. I took a shaky breath as I wiped my hands on my jeans, my nose wrinkling as I saw that some of my make-up had come off and was now staining my pants.

The warning bell rings, and I suddenly remember something. With a quickness I was surprised I had, I reached out and grabbed Paul large forearm. He gives me a questioning look.

"You can't tell anyone. Especially not Rowan" I say with a sudden urgency.

Paul looks at me for a few moments, "Luna…" he begins.

"No. Don't tell _anyone_. Please" I'm begging now.

Paul looks at me and we're just staring at each other.

"Fine."

The late bell rings, and I'm late to Physics, but I can't bring myself to care.

**Rowan: **

"You know, this has to be against the rules" I say as Embry leads me to his truck in the student parking lot.

He glances at me; "Probably" he says eventually letting go of my hand once we reach our destination.

He pulls a set of keys out of his pocket, and unlocks the vehicle and opens the driver's side of the car. He turns to look at me expectantly, and I trudge my way over to the passenger side and pull the door open. I tiredly pull myself into his truck, and close the door behind me. It's warm inside the truck, and it smelled a lot like Embry—like pine.

Embry climbs into the truck after I do, and closes the door after him. I could feel the heat radiating off him from our close proximity and the small space in which we're sitting in. "So, where exactly are you taking me? I don't need to be worried, do I?" I ask feeling a small smile crawl onto my face.

Embry chuckles, "Just relax. You're safe with me" he said as he started his truck up. And I believe him. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but all of a sudden I got this warm feeling in my chest. I got this warm feeling that spread from head to my toes, and I felt myself relax into the seat. My eyes suddenly felt heavier, and it was harder to hold my head up.

Half conscious, I leaned my head against the window, and blearily watch as the trees passed by in large green blurs. I feel my eyes slowly close and I'm dosing in and out of sleep. I'm unconscious through most of the drive and half conscious when Embry opens the passenger door, and gently picks me up bridal style, and carries me into a house.

He's really warm, and I don't fight the urge to snuggle closer to his warmth. I absently wonder how he carries me so easily, but I'm slipping back into unconsciousness and I don't fight it.

Safe.

I'm safe.

And I'm asleep within seconds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, I hope you guys like it. **

**It's not exactly my best chapter, but I hope you guys still enjoyed it all the same. **

**Review? **

**Please? **


	8. You're Worth It

**Hello Guys!**

**So, this isn't a long chapter. More like a small filler chapter that continues on from the last. **

**I hope you guys like nonethaless! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! Only my characters! SM owns everything else! **

**ALSO: I'm sorry for any mistakes you see, I wrote this late at night. **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_-Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved- _

**Rowan: **

The first thing I noticed when I began to wake up was that I was really warm. Cracking my eyes open I saw I was lying on a couch in some living room, and there was a thick blanket lying over me. The couch I was lying on was really comfortable, and the blanket was so warm. I was tempted to just roll over and go back to sleep; I was so comfortable, and had been having probably one of the best dreamless sleeps I've had in a long time. Closing my eyes I rolled over so that I was facing the back of the couch.

I snuggled deeper into the couches warmth, and tucked the blanket under my chin curling myself into a fetus position. The blanket smelled like pine. I was on the verge of falling back into unconsciousness when I heard a door open and close. I didn't move, figuring whoever it was would just go away.

I could hear heavy footsteps making their way over to the couch I was curled up in. The person stopped by the couch, and I could feel their presence behind me. I continued to ignore them; if I just pretended to still be sleeping they'd leave and I could really go back to sleep.

"Rowan…" a deep voice said quietly, and suddenly there was a warm hand on my shoulder.

I didn't open my eyes, and just continued to lay there. I'm still tired, and this couch is so much more comfortable than my bed back at Clara and Jack's.

"Rowan, time to get up" the voice said again.

No.

It's not time to get up.

It's time to leave Rowan alone and let her go back to bed.

Yeah…I like my idea much better.

"Rowan…I know you're awake. C'mon, wakey, wakey" the voice says a hint of amusement lacing its words.

Like a child trying to ignore their mother I pull the blanket over my head, and snuggle further into the warmth of the couch. Embry chuckled at my childishness, "C'mon, school gets out in thirty minutes, time to get up sleepy head" he says.

Sighing loudly, I pull the blanket away from my head, and push the hair that had fallen out of its bun out of my face. I look up at Embry, "I'm up, see? Geez, you're worse than my mother…" and as soon as the words left my mouth I felt myself freeze up.

I…did not just say that.

I did not just day that.

I did not just say that.

_You did say it, idiot. _

I sat up quickly, and let the blanket fall off me. I could feel Embry staring at me with confusion from my sudden change in moods.

I don't talk about my parents.

With the exception of Talon because I can't just not tell him about our parents.

_You mother did everything for you. You're the reason she's dead! They didn't have to take you out to eat, but they did, and now they're dead because of you! _

"Rowan?"

_Because of you, Talon never got to know what wonderful people they were. _

_It should have been you that died that day! _

"I'm sorry!" I suddenly cried. My eyes clouded over with tears, and I covered my face with my hands as if that could solve everything.

I ignored Embry's questions asking if I was okay, and I ignored his words of comfort. I don't deserve sympathy.

It should have been me that day. It should have been my life that was taken.

Everyone would be better off.

**Luna: **

"Luna, can I give you a ride home?" Paul asked coming up beside me as I walked out of the gym.

I glanced out the windows of the school and saw the rain falling steadily.

Hm. Walk in the rain or ride in a car with Paul.

I can't decide which one is less appealing.

Probably the rain.

"Uh…sure…?" I say and I feel my stomach flipping nervously.

It's unsettling. I'm still waiting for the moment where I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. Rowan will have just been a figment of my imagination, and Paul will turn back into the asshole that had forgotten my existence.

Paul smiles like he just won the lottery, and I absently wondered why such a simple thing could make him look like that. Must be part of this whole I'm-determined-to-prove-to-you-I've-changed-for-reasons-unknown thing.

"Oh, I forgot! I have Rowan's homework and stuff for her since she missed today. I was going to drop it off on my way home" I said.

"Do you know where she lives?" Paul asked pulling his keys from his pocket.

I nod, "Yeah, it's on the way to my house."

"Alright, we can drop it off. Stay right here, I'll go get my truck and bring it around for you" he says and before I can protest, he's out the door.

**Rowan: **

The ride back to Jack and Clara's house was silent, and uncomfortable. The only thing that you could hear was the quiet pounding of the rain against the car, and the muffled hum of the engine. I wanted to tell Embry I was sorry, but how would I explain myself?

"Embry, I'm sorry for having a mental breakdown in front of you over my dead parents because I'm a horrible daughter" just didn't seem to cut it.

Embry was tense, and I couldn't decide if he was angry at me. I would understand if he was mad at me, and I found myself wishing he'd yell or something.

"You can yell at me…if it'd make you feel better…" I say and even my voice sounds tense.

I stared down at my hands, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry glance at me giving me a strange look. "What?" He asked in what sounded like disbelief.

"I said, you could yell at me...if it'd make you feel better" I repeated.

"Why would I yell at you?" Embry asked as if that was the craziest idea he'd ever heard.

I glanced at him, "I can tell you're angry, and…I can't stand the tense silence."

"Rowan, I'm not mad at you…I'm just…confused, I guess. I want to help you, but I don't know how" Embry says glancing at me a few times.

There's this weird feeling in my chest, and I'm tempted to just break down again and confess everything to him because something in my gut tells me that he'd listen. Some unknown force tugs at my heartstrings, tempting me to just let go.

Confide in someone.

Lean on someone.

But, I don't.

"You wouldn't want to help me" I said ignoring the tugging in my chest.

Embry gives me another weird look, "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's not worth it" I answer and I visibly notice Embry tense up, and I absently wonder if he's going to start yelling now.

He doesn't glance at me. His lips are pursed into a tight line, and his grip on the steering wheel is tight. The unknown force in my chest seems to tug a little bit, and I'm tempted to spill my guts again. I need to get out of this car before I start spilling my life story to him.

"It is worth it, because you're worth it…no matter how much trouble" Embry finally says breaking the silence.

I'm actually surprised. I didn't expect him to say anything, and I certainly didn't expect that response. I turn my head to look out the window of the truck as tears begin to prick at my eyes once again. I have no idea what's causing this sudden emotion roller coaster. I've been able to cage my emotions into a far corner of my brain, letting myself become emotionally shut off. Because feeling nothing was better than feeling guilt and pain every day.

I learned to pretend I was a regular teenager—well, as regular of a teenager as I could get. I liked to think I was pretty good at it, but then Embry and Luna come along.

And suddenly I want to stop pretending.

"You don't know what you're saying" I croak because my voice is beginning to sound strained.

**Luna: **

"This is Jack and Clara's house…" Paul mutters as we pull into the driveway of Rowan's house.

The rain has now become a light sprinkling, but I know it won't last for very long. I pull the hood of my jacket up over my head, and quietly open the passenger door of Paul's truck. I unzip my backpack and pull the Physic's book I stuffed all of Rowan's homework into, and slide out of the warm cab.

Closing the door behind me, I silently pray that Rowan answers the door and not anyone else. I can feel Paul's eyes on me as I walk up the porch stairs and under the cover of the small front porch. I pull the screen open, and take a deep breath before boldly knocking on the door.

The cold rainy air blows against my legs and back and I shiver slightly. A few minutes later, I hear muffled footsteps, and before I know it the door opens.

But, it's not Rowan.

It's a little boy. He looks to be about six years old, with chocolate brown curls on his head, and bright emerald green eyes. If there was a smaller, male version of Rowan, it was this little boy. This must be Talon; her little brother.

Talon looks up at me, "Hello" he greets a bit shyly.

He's adorable.

I offer him a smile, "Hello, my name's Luna. Is Rowan home? I'm a friend from school" I introduced.

Talon smiles, "Oh, yeah. She's in the kitchen washing dishes. I'll go get her for you! Um, you can come inside, Luna!" Talon says opening the door further for me to walk inside.

I look over my shoulder to Paul, and he makes a waving motion with his hand and I take it as he would wait for me. I walk out of the cold rain and into the warm house, and Talon closes the door behind me. "I'll be right back!" He cheers and takes off running.

I feel slightly out of place, standing here in the living room.

A few minutes later I hear footsteps, and Rowan walks into the living room. She was still in the sweat pants and hoodie from earlier, but she looked rested. Her sweat pants had a wet spot on the leg where it looks like she got splashed.

"You look like you feel better" I comment.

Rowan smiles, "Yeah, I left early. I wouldn't have made it the entire day" she said wiping her hands in her pants.

"I brought you the homework you missed. It's not a lot so it shouldn't take long to finish" I said handing her the Physic's book.

She takes it, and stares at the cover for a few moments. "Thanks Luna!" She says looking up at me and smiling.

"You're welcome" I said feeling myself smile.

"Paul didn't bother you today, did he?" Rowan asked suddenly.

I feel my cheeks heat up a little bit, "Not really bother, more like apologize…profusely" I said.

"That's good!" Rowan says.

"Yeah…I can't decide if it's good or bad yet…I'm still waiting to wake-up and everything back to normal" I said.

Rowan chuckles, "If this was a dream, I wouldn't want to wake-up. It's a pretty good dream" she says.

Again, there's the feeling of a double meaning, but I don't question it. If Rowan wants to talk about something she'll talk about it when she's ready. That's what friends do, right?

"You know…you can talk to me…about anything" I say feeling slightly out of place because I've never told anyone that before.

Rowan gives me a look, and I can see a few underlying emotions in her emerald eyes. Eventually she smiles; it's not a huge smile, but it looked genuine. Sure, I've seen her smile before, but compared to this smile they all look a bit forced.

"Thanks you" Rowan says.

If this is a dream, I don't want to wake-up.

Because this is a pretty good dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, I hope you guys liked it! **

**It was a little sad, but I thought it'd be good to get a little further look into Rowan's feelings.**

**Review? Please! **


	9. Not So Different After All

**Hey guys!**

**So, I know it's been a while since I last updated. **

**I've just been super busy with school and softball. **

**But, I've managed to write this chapter for you all! **

**It's not very long, and I'm sorry for that. **

**I hope you all enjoy it nonethaless! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! SM owns everything else! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>You keep trying to get inside my head<em>

_While I keep trying to lose the words you said_

_Can't you see I'm hanging by a thread?_

_To my life, what I know_

_Yeah I'm losing control and_

_On no, my walls are gonna break_

_So close, it's more than I can take_

_I'm so tired of turning and running away_

_When love just isn't safe_

_You're not safe, mmm_

_I'm strong enough, I've always told myself_

_I never want to need somebody else_

_But I've already fallen from that hill_

_So I'm dropping my guard_

_Here's your chance at my heart and_

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break_

_-Safe, Britt Nicole- _

**Luna: **

"Sorry, I'm running so late! Stupid alarm didn't go off!"

I looked up to see Rowan throw open the screen door to Jack and Clara's house. Her curls were slightly damp, her jacket was hanging off one arm, her backpack was slung onto one shoulder, and she was hopping about on her left foot while pulling on a rain boot onto her right. There was also something silver and shiny hanging from her left hand.

The sight was actually pretty funny, and I couldn't help but laugh. Rowan glanced at me, and made a face, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want" she grumbled.

"Sorry, you just looked silly" I said smiling.

Pushing a damp curl out of her face, a small smile was playing on her lips, and I knew she wanted to laugh too. Throwing her curls to the side, she attempted to put on a silver locket around her neck. She cursed quietly when her finger slipped, and the locket slipped off the chain and fell to the ground. It bounced and skidded a few times until it landed in the grass beside us, and it had opened up.

I bent down to pick it up for her, and wiped invisible dirt off of it. I turned it over to make sure nothing fell out, and I saw two small pictures of a man and woman. The man had dark dirty blonde hair, icy gray/blue eyes, and he was smiling. The woman was like an older version of Rowan, with chocolate brown curls, and bright emerald green eyes. Talon had the same hair and eyes of the woman, but looking at the picture I saw that Talon resembled the man more despite his hair and eye color.

"Those….are my…parents" Rowan said causing me to look up at her.

I suddenly regretted picking the locket up. Any trace of a smile or happiness seemed to have been sucked completely from her body. Her face was expressionless, but there was hidden pain in her eyes. It was like a completely different person in front of me, and I didn't like it. Rowan was supposed to smile; the pain I could see in her eyes didn't look right. She was supposed to be the strong one; the one who could face an entire school talking about her, and looked past my social outcast status.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to invade…" I said handing the locket back.

Rowan easily strung it back on, and then clasped it quickly around her neck, with only a little difficulty. "It's okay, I don't mind" she said and I couldn't help but wonder if she was lying.

"Did…did they give you it? The locket?" I asked carefully.

Rowan glanced at me, "Yeah. It was birthday present for my tenth birthday" she said.

After that, I quit talking about the locket, and tried to ignore the nagging in the back of my mind. I could tell Rowan didn't want to talk about the subject, and I wasn't about to push her. The silence was awkward, and I absently realized it hadn't been this uncomfortable since that fateful day I walked with Rowan to school the first time. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

But, in reality it's only been a little over a week.

I glanced to side at Rowan, and she was staring straight ahead. I wanted to apologize if I had upset her, but I wasn't quite sure what to apologize for. This made me realize, I really didn't know much about her at all. I knew she lived with Clara and Jack, but wasn't related to them. I knew she had parents—wherever they may be. I knew she had a brother. And now I know she obviously doesn't like to talk about her parents for unknown reasons.

Then again, she knew nothing about me. She didn't know I had an abusive mother, and that my father left us when I was four. She didn't know about the beatings, and the bruises. She knows I'm an only child, and I've been a loner for as long as I can remember.

How different are we?

Are we different at all?

Rowan's voice echoed in my mind, back when we were sitting in class and Rowan had told me not to dwell on the past. She said she understood. At the time, I thought it was a ridiculous thought; Rowan could never understand the pain I'd endured for years.

Now, I'm not so sure about that.

What does she hide behind smiles that can look so convincing, but aren't real?

How long did it take her to perfect a façade to fool everyone else into believing that she was just a normal teenager?

And for the first time in sixteen years, I was more worried about someone else than myself. For the first time in sixteen years, I was going to be there for someone else. Because Rowan and I, we aren't so different after all.

**Rowan: **

Luna and I have another unspoken agreement once we reach the school, and we part ways to go to our lockers. The sudden tension hanging in the air was suffocating, and I knew it was my fault. If I hadn't dropped my locket, this whole thing could have been avoided. I don't want Luna to find out about my dead parents, or about being a foster kid. When kids found out, they'd look at me with sympathy, and they'd try to tell me they understood my pain.

They were my friends out of sympathy. Not that I contributed much to our "friendship" back then. The first year after the accident was hell. I hated everything. I hated myself, I hated Marissa, I hated Talon, I hated my foster families, and I hated all the fake sympathy. The good foster families would try and reach out to me, but I hated them so I would throw all of their attempts back in their faces. The bad ones would only fuel my hate.

After being moved around to three foster families within the first three months of being orphans, Marissa decided that I was in need of a therapist. So, with every foster family I went to, I was given a therapist. Of course, I hated them too. I would go to my appointments, and I wouldn't say anything. I'd just sit, and stare at walls.

I was on a fast spiral downward.

At my fourth foster family, some kid at school introduced me to slitting wrists. She'd told me it made her feel better, and that it made the pain go away—I was willing to try anything to forget the guilt I felt. I did it for about six months before Marissa found out, and she'd quickly moved me and Talon back to the orphanage where she could keep a close eye on me. I was given a new therapist, and for the remainder of that year, and part of that next we stayed there. I stopped slitting my wrists, but it was Talon that pulled me out of my personal hell.

Talon saved me from myself.

Pulling back my jacket sleeve, I look at the thin scars that cover the slightly paler skin. They reminded me of what I never wanted to be again. They reminded me of what a horrible sister I had been when Talon needed me, and deep down I knew my parents had been looking down on me, and frowning at the mess I let myself be.

I'm not willing to say I'm over the guilt and hurt because I truly believe I'll never get over it. I was the reason we went out that night; if we hadn't gone out to eat I'd still have parents, and I wouldn't have these scars.

"Rowan…"

Jumping almost ten feet in the air, my head snapped up to meet dark brown eyes. Hurriedly I pulled my sleeve back over my wrist.

"Embry, you scared me" I said taking a deep breath to try and control my erratic heart.

He gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry…are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just…zoned out" I said.

Embry didn't look quite convinced, but I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less. After my break down yesterday I should have suspected Embry would be suspicious.

"You look upset, did something happen?" Embry asked.

Yes.

"No" I lied.

Embry gave me a disbelieving look, and I mentally cursed. Damn him and actually caring!

I was saved when the warning bell rang, and I quickly excused myself before speeding off toward Physics.

**Luna: **

When I got to my locker, Paul wasn't leaning beside it. Students walked up and down the hallway, but Paul was nowhere to be seen. Opening my locker, I absently shifted a few things in and out of the small space.

It felt so...lonely.

For the past several days he'd been at my locker, and between the days I'd been terrified of him, and slightly accepting of him; I'd quickly grown accustomed to his presence. There was an unfamiliar feeling in my chest, and I found myself wondering if he was okay.

Paul and his friends often skipped days for unknown reasons, so his random absence shouldn't be much of a shock. He hadn't given any sign of illness yesterday, but at the same time he had that abnormally feverish temperature.

Scrunching up my nose, I frowned at my locker. I shouldn't worry about Paul, he's big enough he can easily take of himself. My frown deepened as I pondered what Paul had turned into. First he's my tormentor, and then he's still my tormentor but forgot I existed. Next, Rowan comes along, and suddenly my life turns upside down, and Paul desperately tries to persuade me he's changed for unknown reasons. Then, when he of all people saw me in all of my bruised and beaten glory wants to be my protector.

What do you call that?

Complicated?

Did he suddenly turn from foe to friend?

The warning bell brought me out of my thoughts, and I quickly closed my locker shut and began fast walking toward Physics so that I wouldn't be late.

**Rowan: **

When I got into Physics, it was pure chaos; like my first day here, and the reason was because our teacher was once again passed out in his chair. Mr. Greene was slumped down in his chair; his shirt was covered in stains and wrinkled. One of his pants legs was cut off, and I absently wondered if that was a student's doing or he did it himself. Drool was falling from his mouth, and onto his desk. There was also a random bald spot in his hair where it looked like someone tried to shave his head with a razor.

Shaking my head, I walked to the table Luna and I shared. She wasn't there yet. I sat my backpack on the table and simply watched as the classroom spiraled into utter chaos. Luna eventually walked in the door, and was hit in the face with a paper airplane. She blinked a few times before turning her head to look at Mr. Greene before rolling her eyes.

She wordlessly walked to our table, and sat herself down in the chair.

"I'm sorry" I blurt before I can fully process anything.

Luna turns and gives me a strange look, "For what?" she asks.

"For this morning…I didn't mean to just shut you out like that. I'm sorry" I ramble as I absently reach up and finger the locket.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have invaded your stuff" Luna said.

I shook my head, "You were just being nice, and picking my locket up for me. I shouldn't have overacted" I said truly feeling sorry.

Luna didn't say anything for a while, and gave me a long cautious look. From her expression, I could see questions burning in her eyes, but I knew she'd never ask them. When we first met, it was like an unspoken understanding that we'd never pry into each other's business. From the first day, Luna had made it clear that she wasn't comfortable talking about personal things.

I'd spent forever building my walls around me so that I could play pretend. In just a week, La Push has caused my walls to weaken, and I'm not ready for them to come down. I never planned on letting anyone inside my walls, but Luna and Embry are slowly tearing them down brick by brick.

"Remember, when you told me that you understood what I was feeling?" Luna asked breaking the tense silence.

I looked up, and met her unsure gaze, "Yes" I said unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well, I understand too. I've been alone for sixteen years, and I've never had anyone look at me and tell me that they care or that they understand. Then, you come along, and suddenly it's like…those sixteen years don't matter anymore, because I have someone who understands now" Luna says her blue eyes never breaking eye contact.

Luna's hands fidget a little bit, and we're just staring at each other. Both of us afraid of what will happen next, because we're both terrified. I tug at my jacket sleeves nervously.

Before I can comprehend what's happening, Luna tugs the sleeves of her jacket back, and turns her wrists face up. I feel my eyes widen when I notice thin white scars across her wrists that resembled my own. Luna offers no explanations as she reveals her scars, and I feel the wall around myself crumble a little bit more.

With slightly shaky hands, I slowly tug my own jacket sleeves up, and I slowly turn my wrists face up revealing my own scars. Luna's blue eyes widen slightly, and in the back of my mind I know that there is no turning back.

"We're not so different after all" Luna whispers quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it's not very long. <strong>

**And I'm sorry for the lack of Paul and Embry interaction.**

**I'm also sorry for any mistakes you find, I wrote this late at night. **

**So, hope you guys liked it, regardless! **

**Review! **

**Please? **


	10. My Walls Come Crumbling Down

**Hey Guys! **

**So, I just want to apologize for not updating for awhile. **

**I had this plan worked out so that I could update like every week since it's summer, but some things came up and that plan kinda fell apart. **

**So, I'm terribly sorry. **

**This chapter is a continuation from the last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I wrote this late at night so I apologize for any mistakes you see. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Rowan and Luna! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Someone once told me that you have to choose_

_What you win or lose_

_You can't have everything_

_Don't you take chances_

_Might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain_

_Cause love won't set you free_

_I can't stand by the side_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy, but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what I break down? _

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me cause I'm just trying to be_

_Happy_

_-Leona Lewis, Happy- _

**Rowan: **

The first half of the school day flies by after Physics, and as the lunch bell rings I silently wonder what will happen. Luna and I both revealed our scars; revealed the pain we've endured. Inside, my mind is yelling at me for letting my carefully constructed walls come down, but my heart urges me to finally let some of this pain out.

Luna has done something that no highly paid professional therapist was able to do in months.

I don't feel like eating lunch today, and Luna silently walks beside me as we take our usual seats at our table. Luna's dark raven hair fell around her like a curtain, and she quietly rung her hands.

We're both still reluctant, and because Luna revealed her scars first, I can tear the rest of my walls down first.

Because I'm tired of carrying all this pain around like a thousand pound backpack I can never take off.

"I only cut my wrists for about six months. Some girl at a school I went to introduced it to me; she told me it made the pain go away" I said cautiously, careful to maintain an even voice.

Luna looked up, the dark curtain of her hair falling back, and her blue eyes locking with mine. She looked at me in curiosity and understanding. She knew my pain.

"….I was thirteen…Talon was just three years old, and it was a couple days after my birthday….We'd always had this tradition of sorts to just go out somewhere and spend family time together. Normally, as a young just-turned-teen family time would've been last on my mind, but my grandparents had just died so, family time became very important…" I began slowly; I took a deep breath.

Luna looked at me with wide eyes, all those questions she'd wanted to ask me were finally going to get answered. She didn't say anything; she just waited for me to continue.

"…We were going to IHop, and I was so excited to finally be spending alone time with my parents without Talon along to always need something or steal all of their attention. It was just another normal night, no different than the night before…" I said pausing as I struggled to keep my voice even.

"My mother was turned around in her seat, discussing plans on going to Florida for two weeks over summer break. My dad would occasionally add in his opinion, but otherwise remained focused on the road. Then…out of nowhere….s-some t-truck slammed into our car…we never saw it coming…" my voice was shaking as I struggled to regain control.

"…The car was knocked from the road, and we started rolling down this hill, seeming to hit every tree on our way down…the car just kept flipping over and over. I remember the car hitting a tree or something weird causing the car to go airborne momentarily before it came crashing back down…and I lost consciousness…" a few traitor tears had managed to finally break through; my voice was shaky, and wobbly.

"I woke up in the hospital, and my best friend's mom came into the room. She took one look at me, and burst into tears. She ran over to me, and pulled me into a hug, and just kept sobbing…I was confused, and had no recollection of what had happened. I remember her saying, "They're dead, Row.." and suddenly it hit me. Getting knocked off the road, the car rolling down this hill; everything…"

I couldn't see through the tears that clouded my vision. God, how long has it been since I've cried this much?

"…My dad was killed instantly from the truck that had slammed into his side of the car, and my mother died on the way to the hospital…I should've died too; I saw the wreckage; the car looked like a pancake. But, somehow, I pulled through. When I was released from the hospital, I was taken to the orphanage Talon had been placed in, and there I met Marissa who is our social worker. From there, we became foster kids, and that's why we're staying with Jack and Clara" I finished as I wiped tears away.

I looked up and saw that Luna was crying along with me. She wiped a tear away, and reached out a hand and placed it on my forearm and gave it a comforting squeeze. The simple action was better than any words she could have said.

Despite the tears, I managed a small smile because I felt a small weight lift from my chest.

**Luna: **

Oh how wrong first impressions are. The girl I thought Rowan was is not the girl sitting in front of me, currently wiping away tears. This Rowan understood pain and hurt, and knew what it was like to be an outsider. Her façade she put on when we first met was impressive and scarily perfected, and I don't understand how I could have managed to get her to stop the façade without even really knowing what I did.

A small wobbly smile tugged at the corner's of Rowan's mouth. Her watery green eyes were red and puffy, and her eye liner was slightly messed up. I felt a smile tug at my mouth because even though it was small, it was a genuine smile. Not the fake ones that looked scarily real.

I lifted my hand from Rowan's forearm and gently wiped my own tears away. Rowan moved her arm slightly, and I caught a glimpse of the small, thing white scars that were permanently etched into the skin on her wrist. They were faint, and could be overlooked if one wasn't paying close enough attention.

We aren't so different. And if Rowan can open up, then I can too…I know I said I never wanted Rowan to know, but…maybe if I open up, life won't be so hard anymore. If _Paul _proclaiming to want to protect me could almost make me spill my guts, then Rowan can know.

"I think at one point in my life, I had a normal happy life. I don't remember more than just a few fuzzy pictures in my mind, but at one point in time, I had everything a kid could want. I had a happy home…that is, until my father left when I was four. I don't remember much about the man, but I do know that when he was there everything was better…" I started slowly.

Rowan had stopped crying at the moment, and was now looking at me. She had no form of disgust on her face, and she didn't show any signs of suddenly running away, deciding that I was too messed up in the head.

This encouraged me to continue.

"…My mother didn't handle my father's abandonment very well. At first, she was depressed; always crying, locking herself in her room for hours on end, and occasionally drowning her sorrows with alcohol. My aunt had been staying with us, but she'd had to return home to Seattle or risk being fired. With my aunt gone, and my mother still lost to her depression, I had no one to take care of me. I made the mistake of disturbing my mother while she was locked up in her room….I just wanted something to eat…she was on the borderline between tipsy and drunk…"

Rowan's face looked pained, and knowing; she could see where this was going. Her green eyes were wide, and momentarily searched my face, taking in the make-up caked onto my face before her eyes snapped back to mine.

"I look more like my father than my mother, and when her drunken eyes landed on me, it was like what was left of her sanity just _snapped_. I remember her screaming obscenities, cursing my father's existence. That w-was the first time she hit me. I was four with a black eye and a bloody nose. My mother's depression turned to anger, and she took it out on me. Emotional, physical, mental—she attacked everything, leaving me to feel like less than garbage in more ways than one…"

Rowan was crying again, and I didn't realize I was either until Rowan placed a hand on my forearm much like I had moments ago. You never realize how much inner turmoil you have until you try telling it to someone else.

"…I watched a movie once on TV and the main character cut herself. I was seven, and started cutting my wrists. I could handle that pain. When my mother started bringing around trash for boyfriends, I was now not only her punching bag, but I was suddenly her personal maid. She was never around much except when she brought one of her boyfriend's home, or was ordering me to do something, or to simply go into a fit of rage and take her anger out on me…"

"My aunt came to visit when I was nine, and she had been unpleasantly surprised at the sorry state my mother was in. I can remember hearing them argue from my room. Their arguments always ended in my mother storming out of the house. My aunt was my only source of love and compassion, and I remember begging to live with her; after she walked in on my mother smacking me across the face, she immediately began to start filing for custody of me…"

How different my life might be, if I had gone to live with her.

If she hadn't died.

"…But, my aunt was diagnosed with cancer, and she didn't have the strength to take care of herself, let alone me. I was ten, and everything in the six years since my father's departure caught up to me, and I couldn't bear the thought of living in that house anymore. I tried to commit suicide, but my aunt found me before I could do serious harm to myself. A month later, my aunt was in the hospital because she was so weak from the cancer that had spread throughout her body…it was a fast growing cancer, and they'd found it too late for the chemo to do anything…"

This was the worst part. The death of the only family I ever loved.

"…I was beside her, holding her hand when she died. Before she died, she made me promise that I would stop cutting myself and never try committing suicide again. It was hard at first, but I did stop, and I stopped thinking about killing myself. Nothing at home changed, but life at school got better when Paul forgot my existence. It was tolerable. Because Paul stopped humiliating me in public, people forgot about me, and I kept it that way" I said ending my life story in a less complicated nutshell.

Rowan was still crying, and I was too for that matter. I felt myself jump when the late bell rang officially signaling the end of lunch, and I realized that we were the only two left in the cafeteria. But, I couldn't bring myself to care about that at the moment.

**Rowan: **

After lunch Luna and I went to class late, and were scolded by our teacher and given a warning. My classes went by in a blur until it was time for gym. We had a substitute teacher, so we were allowed to do whatever we wanted. Luna and I spent the class period sitting in the bleachers working on our Pre-Cal homework.

About halfway through the period we took a small break, and I realized that Paul, Embry, and their friend Quil were missing. Luna told me that Paul had been gone all day, but I remembered seeing Embry this morning. Luna said it wasn't unusual for them to miss several days in a row or suddenly leave.

Was it bad that I missed him?

When school finally ended, Luna and I walked home. When Luna and I parted ways, I watched her walk away with a sense of dread. I know I'd worry about Luna everyday from now on because I know what she goes home to now and there wasn't much I could do to help her. I could call the police, and she'd be put in foster care like me, but I don't know how well Luna would handle moving from home to home.

Sighing, I opened the front door, and walked into the living room where I saw Talon sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. Jack and Clara were at work, Miranda went to Port Angeles with friends, and Autumn was at a friend's house.

Talon looked up from the TV and smiled at me, "Hey Rowan" he greeted.

"Hey bud, how was school?" I asked walking toward the stairs. Talon slid off the couch and followed me.

"It was fun! I made a hundred on my spelling test today! See?" Talon asked sitting himself on my bed, and pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

I gently tossed my backpack on the bed, and took the paper. The words were simple things, like cat, dog, like, need—you get it. Talon's sloppy writing was sprawled across the page with a "100 Good Job!" written across the top in red pen.

"Awesome, Talon! I'm proud of you!" I said ruffling his hair.

Talon laughed and beamed at me. "Did Clara or anyone call?" I asked setting his spelling test on my nightstand so I could put it somewhere to keep.

Talon nodded, "Clara called. She wants you to go to the store and get stuff to make spaghetti with for dinner and make it before she gets home" he said.

I inwardly groaned. Walking to the store was not one of the things I wanted to do today. It's times like these that I wish one of my previous foster parents had let me get my driver's license.

"Did she leave money for me?" I asked.

Talon nodded, "It's on the table in the kitchen" he said.

I sighed, "Okay. Go put your boots and rain jacket on, and let's go" I said.

**Luna: **

For some reason, instead of going directly home like I usually do, I decided to go to the beach. It'd been an emotional day, and the beach was one of the places that held happy memories that weren't tainted by my mother.

I hugged my jacket closer as the wind picked up a little bit, and gently let my backpack drop onto the sand before sitting beside it. There wasn't anyone around for as far as my eyes could see. The dark gray waves gently washed up onto shore, and I was suddenly hit with the urge to stand in the water.

Gently, I tugged my rain boots off, and then my socks leaving me barefoot. I slowly got to my feet, and walked to the edge of the water, and watched as the water washed up around my ankles. Chills ran up my spine, and my jeans got a little wet. The wind picked up again, and lifted a few strands of my dark hair.

For the first time in a long time, I was at peace. My body was relaxed, and my mind wasn't troubled. The feeling was so foreign to me. The last time I'd felt this was when my aunt had decided to take me away from this hellhole before she died.

That felt like a lifetime ago.

"Luna?"

I turned my head, and to my surprise I saw Paul walking toward me. I felt my eyes widen, and my cheeks turn several shades of red. Paul was in nothing more than a simple pair of old fraying khaki shorts. I quickly averted my eyes from his chest and instead looked at his eyes.

"Uh…hey, Paul?" I blushed again from how dumb that just sounded.

Paul looked at me, "What're you doing out here?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You don't look sick…although, you might get sick if you don't put on more clothes" I said.

Paul chuckled, "Don't worry about me, I don't get sick easily" he said.

"Then why weren't you at school?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

Paul smirked, "Miss me already?" he asked playfully.

I felt my cheeks redden again, and I mentally cursed my pale and easily blush-able skin. "N-No…I was just c-curious" I stuttered. Way to go Luna, because that sounded _so _convincing.

Paul laughed, "Whatever you say, Angel" he said. **(A/N: I know it's a common nickname, but for some reason I can just see Paul calling Luna that)**

My eyes snapped up at the nickname. My cheeks turned a bright red, and my stomach did a few nervous flips in my stomach. A sharp cold wind blew suddenly, cutting through my jacket like a cold knife, and I feel myself shiver. Paul notices, and steps closer to me and I can feel his abnormal body heat radiating off of him. I gladly welcome the extra warmth.

"S-So, w-why did you miss school?" I stuttered feeling my cheeks redden more. I'm sure I looked like a tomato now.

Paul shrugged, "I just wasn't feeling like going to school today. I had some stuff to do" he said.

I gave him a look, "And that requires you to run around half naked?" I asked.

Paul let out a bark of a laugh at my question, and I found myself smiling too. Then, it dawned on me that I was actually having a civil conversation with _Paul _and I didn't feel the urge to run far away from him.

It actually felt, dare I say it, _nice_ talking to him.

**Rowan: **

The small store in La Push was practically deserted except for the old man at the front with the cash registers, Talon, and myself. A small plastic basket hung from the crook of my arm with a few assorted items for spaghetti. I was currently trying to reach the cans of spaghetti sauce which was oh so inconveniently placed on one of the top shelves out of my reach.

Talon watched as I failed to reach the can, occasionally laughing when I would try to jump and grab it and fail. Huffing, I pushed a stray curl out of my face, and glared up at the red cans that silently taunted me.

I felt my eyes widen when a tanned hand suddenly reached up, and effortlessly grabbed a can of the sauce I'd spent the last three minutes trying to get. I looked to my right, and saw none other than Embry beside me. He met my gaze, and offered me the can. I gently took it.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Hey Rowan" he greeted.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to pick up a few things for someone" he said gesturing to the flour and three cartons of eggs in his arms.

"Oh" was my brilliant response.

Embry chuckled, which caused me to blush a little bit. "Why'd you leave school early today? I didn't see you in gym" I asked.

"Something came up, and I had to leave early" he said.

"I'm sorry" I blurted randomly. I felt my eyes widen slightly from my outburst, and I was tempted to slap my hands over my mouth.

Embry gave me a look, "For what?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have run away like that this morning, especially since you've been really nice to me the past couple of days, and I run off when you were just concerned for me…" I rambled.

"You don't have to apologize for that, Rowan. I shouldn't have pried" Embry said.

"No, no…you weren't prying at all…I'm just not used to people…actually caring" I said quietly looking away from him, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Embry gently reached out, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear which caused me to look at him again. His hand lingered a second longer than it should; my stomach flipped nervously and my cheeks turned red in a blush. "It's not wrong to let people be concerned for you and actually care about you, Rowan" he said gently.

"I know…it's just something I'm not used to" I said quietly.

Embry gave me a look, "I'll always care, Rowan" he said.

I could tell he meant it, and that caused me to blush again. Maybe it was the sincerity of his words or the look on his face—maybe both—but that invisible force tugged at my heartstrings again, and I was tempted to break down again and confess everything to Embry.

First Luna, now Embry?

A small tugging on my jacket brought me back to reality, and I looked down to see Talon. His green eyes looked up at me innocently, "Rowan? Can we go now? I'm tired" he said.

I looked down to Talon, "Okay, we'll go" I said.

I looked back to Embry, "I better be going. I have to make this dumb spaghetti, and I want to get back to the house just in case it decides to rain" I said.

"Rowan, can you give me a piggy back ride? I don't want to walk all the way back" Talon said pouting slightly.

"I can't carry you and groceries" I said which caused Talon to pout more.

"You walked here?" Embry asked.

I looked back up at him, "Yeah…I can't drive or anything…so I had to walk" I said feeling slightly embarrassed again.

"I can give you a ride home" Embry said.

"I don't want to bother you more than I already have…" I mumbled looking at the floor.

A warm calloused hand gently gripped my chin, and lifted my head so that I was looking at Embry again instead of the floor. My cheeks flushed again, and my stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. "You're never a bother Rowan. I would feel much better dropping you off and knowing you're safe, than worrying if you got home okay" he said.

"O-Okay" I stuttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm not too crazy about how I ended this chapter, but I couldn't think of how to contiue it. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the Paul/Luna and Rowan/Embry moments. **

**As of this chapter, you're going to see a change in the way Luna and Rowan act towards the boys, and now that the girls have opened up to each other Paul and Embry are going to start coming into the story way more. **

**Also, before I forget, I want Embry to have a nickname for Rowan, but I can't think of anything. So, if you guys want, you can leave any ideas in a review or PM me. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review? **

**Please? **


	11. Emergency

**Hello! **

**I'm back from the dead! **

**Just kidding. **

**But seriously, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been dealing with a bunch of stuff right now and I really didn't feel motivated to write anything. **

**I've written this chapter and it took a different turn than I had originally intended, but I hope you guys like it anyway. I'm sorry if it sucks. I also apologize for any mistakes you might come across, I wrote this late at night while putting off homework. **

** _ATTENTION! IMPORTANT_: I think it was in the second chapter that I said this was set in New Moon. Well, the original idea that went with that has kind of...died. Nothing that has already happened in the story changes. It's what I'm going to do that changes. So, I'm just going to tell you that this is now set a little after the last book. I'm really sorry about changing it like this and it's probably a terrible thing to do, but I think this will be better than my original idea. So I'm really, really sorry. **

**Anyway. **

**I hope you guys aren't too upset with me. **

**Enjoy the chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And I can't pretend I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it_

_To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserved to be alive_

_-Paramore, Emergency- _

**Luna:**

Normally I don't mind getting up in the mornings. Unless I've received a brutal beating or I've spent all night studying for one of Ms. Walters's Pre-Cal tests. However, this particular morning, I woke up to the sound of slamming and shuffling.

Prying my eyes open, I saw a dark figure tearing through the items on my dresser. Papers from my desk were thrown in the floor, and the lamp on my nightstand was in the floor. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I sat up and felt my blood go cold.

My mother's back was to me. She was dressed in one of her many suits, but it looked less polished than normal. There were wrinkles in the gray fabric, her heels were mismatched, and her usual tight bun was unkempt and messy.

I watched as she carelessly tore through all of my belongings in a fit of rushed rage. I felt a sense of invasion. My room had always been a safe haven. The last time she came into my room was when she still cared about me. My room was supposed to be the one place that was safe.

"What're you doing?" I asked throwing the covers off of me and stumbling out of bed.

Vera turned to me, her brown eyes wild and glazed over. Stepping closer I could smell the repulsive stench of alcohol on her. I felt my stomach drop to my feet. She was drunk. Not good. Not good at all.

A small voice in the back of my head yelled at me to run.

Vera made a noise in the back of her throat, "YOU!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at me. Vera stumbled over to me. In her heels she was a few feet taller than I was, and I was forced to look up at her. I could smell the alcohol all over her. It was as if she's taken a bath in it.

"You took my—hic—diamond necklace! GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled blowing her smelly alcoholic breath all over my face. The stench made me feel sick to my stomach.

"No I didn't! I've never gone in your room!" I said.

Anger blazed in her eyes, "Liar! You little thief! It's gone and you're the—hic—only one that's been here!" she slurred angrily.

"I've never gone into your room! Ever! It was probably Harold! He has a key to the house and just comes and goes whenever he wants to!" I yelled.

My mother's face turned red in anger, "Stop lying to me! I know it was you! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" she yelled slapping me across the face. Damn. I still had healing bruises. I didn't need another one!

Clutching my cheek I glared at her, "I don't have it!" I yelled frustrated.

Angrily, Vera grabbed me by my forearm. Her manicured nails dug into my skin. "Give it—hic—back! Or else!" she threatened squeezing my arm so hard that her nails actually drew blood.

"What else are you going to do?! You've done just about everything other than kill me!" I yelled feeling tears prick at my eyes.

"Why not?! Everyone would be—hic—better off if you were dead! Why couldn't you just finish the job? Of course Blythe had to step in, the bitch" My mother yelled shoving me to the ground.

A few tears fell down my cheeks as her words sliced through me. She's insulted me countless times and beaten me more times than I can count on my hands. This shouldn't have affected me that much, but it did. It was like whatever was left of my heart was shattered, stepped on, crushed, and burned. At this moment, I silently wished Aunt Blythe hadn't stopped me. At this moment, I wish I hadn't made that promise.

Vera kicked me in the stomach. I clutched my stomach as I lay on the ground wheezing pitifully. My already bruised stomach cried out in agony. My mother sneered at me before storming out of my room. I could hear her heels against the floor. I heard her go into my bathroom, probably to go through my stuff to look for her necklace. I had to get out of here before anymore damage could be done.

Slowly I pulled myself off the ground and to my feet. Taking deep ragged breaths I gradually made my way to my door. The light in the bathroom was on and I could hear her throwing bottles around and emptying all contents of my bathroom into the floor. I shuffled to the top of the stairs in hopes to make it downstairs before she could toss me around some more.

"Luna! YOU LITTLE SHIT! GIVE ME—hic—MY NECKLACE!" Vera yelled storming out of my trashed bathroom. In her drunken rage, she grabbed me by my shoulder and shoved me down the stairs. I tumbled down the hardwood stairs; I tried to grab onto the railing to stop myself but I couldn't. With a loud bang and sickening crack I landed at the bottom of the stairs in a crumpled heap.

There was intense pain in my right leg and I couldn't stop from screaming. It was ear splitting and I'm surprised our neighbors didn't hear it—not like they'd care. I didn't care that my mother could hear me. It just hurt so bad. I slowly tried to untangle myself and to my horror I saw my right leg bent at an odd angle. I couldn't move it. I was shaking, in pain, and scared.

My mother made her way down the stairs and walked right past me. She glanced back at me, "Serves you—hic—right, shit face" she said and then stormed out of the house.

**Rowan: **

"Where are you Luna?" I asked myself as I stared in the direction Luna normally came in.

She normally arrived at almost exactly 7:15, maybe 7:17 if she was running a little late. I sat on the porch steps, twirling a blade of grass in my hand. With every passing second that I didn't see Luna walking toward me, the more I started to worry. I watched a few cars pass by. I tried occupying myself by trying to teach myself to whistle. I've never been able to do it, and I tried to keep my mind from thinking of worst-case scenarios.

After five minutes of failed whistling attempts, I gave up. I got to my feet and picked my backpack up. I slowly put it on, trying to wait to see if Luna would suddenly come running down the street proclaiming that she's just overslept. I tried to convince myself that I should just go to school. I was going to be late enough as is, but I couldn't make my foot take that first step.

A small voice in the back of my head kept nagging at me. Maybe it was the fact that Luna had opened up to me about her abusive home life. Something just felt wrong. I don't know if she's hurt, she could be fine for all I know.

I forced myself to turn around in the direction of school. But instead of taking that first step toward school, I ended up running right back into the house. Everyone was already gone. I rushed over to the phone on the small table beside the couch. I snatched it up and went to punch in numbers.

"Ugh! I don't know her phone number! I'm an idiot!" I said angrily throwing it onto the couch.

Rushing back out the door, I started fast walking in the direction Luna always comes. Smacking my hand to my forehead, I realized that I didn't know where she lived either. Some friend I am. An idea popped into my head, and before I fully realized what I was doing I was running full sprint toward the school. My backpack pounded against my back and I almost tripped three times. But I didn't stop running. Coach Fredricks would be so proud of me.

When I made it to the school it was drizzling, and I was out of breath. My sides hurt and my legs ached. I was extremely late. I'd already missed most of first period. I searched the student parking lot and was happy to see Embry's truck. I tried opening a door. Locked. Damn it. Sighing in frustration I quickly went down the line until I found a door that opened.

Throwing the door open I entered the school. The bell rang and suddenly students poured into the hallways. Then it dawned on me that I don't know where Embry is. He always seems to find me. It shouldn't have been hard to spot him, but I couldn't find him.

"Of all times for him not to suddenly show up and scare me!" I exclaimed trying to peer over the crowd of people.

"Who show up?"

I jumped about ten feet in the air. Speak of the devil. Turning on my heel I saw not only Embry, but Paul and some other huge muscled guy standing behind me that I didn't know the name of. "Oh thank God!" I said feeling a huge amount of relief upon seeing them.

Embry seemed to take in my disheveled appearance and immediately looked worried, "What's wrong? Why are you panting?" he asked.

"I just ran here, but that's not the point! I need your help!" I said.

"What is it?" Embry asked obviously worried.

"It's not me! It's Luna" I said. At the mention of Luna's name Paul perked up.

"Luna? What's wrong with her? Has something happened? Is that why she wasn't here this morning?" Paul demanded firing questions at me before I could even comprehend them.

I took a deep unsteady breath trying to collect my thoughts, "I-I don't know. She didn't show up this morning and at first I thought maybe she was just late. But she never came. I-I'm not sure if she's hurt but I just have a really bad feeling that won't go away. I can't call her and I don't know where she lives so I need your help!" I said becoming very anxious.

Paul started shaking and looked like he was both in pain and angry. The guy who I don't know the name of stepped up, "Paul, Embry you guys go ahead. I'll cover for you" he said.

Paul was already rushing out the door. "C'mon Rowan" Embry said gently grabbed my hand and leading me out the door as well. By the time we climbed into Embry's truck Paul had already sped past us. Embry quickly peeled out of the parking lot and took off after Paul. I tried not to look at the speedometer as we barreled down the road. Being in cars makes me nervous, and Embry was forced to go way over the speed limit to keep up with Paul.

I'm glad Paul came along because I'm not sure Embry would've known where to go. I just immediately went to him for some reason.

"It'll be okay Rowan. I promise" Embry said gently taking my hand again. His hand was extremely warm and engulfed mine. For some reason it calmed me down a little bit. "I hope I'm just overreacting and nothing's wrong…" I trailed off.

Embry glanced at me and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

At the breakneck speed we'd been going, it only took us a few minutes to reach Luna's house. It looked to be just a little smaller than Clara and Jack's house. From the outside it appeared as if nothing was wrong. Even before Embry had time to come to a complete stop I threw the door open and jumped out. I ran to the door and was both surprised and thankful when I discovered that the door wasn't locked.

Opening the door, I stepped into Luna's home. It was spotless. If I didn't know any better, I'd say no one lived here at all. The lights were out. Looking back out the door I saw Embry and Paul standing just below the porch steps that led up to the door. Embry seemed to be restraining Paul, who was still shaking but looked to be trying to control himself. "You go on ahead, Rowan. We'll be here if you need us" Embry said.

Paul looked like he was about to protest, but Embry stopped him, "Let Rowan go ahead. You're no good to Luna if you can't get a hold of your anger!" he said.

That statement slightly confused me, but I turned around and walked further into the house. "Luna?" I called. At first only silence greeted me, and I strained my ears to hear anything. "Luna?!" I yelled again.

"R-Rowan?"

"Luna, where are you?!"

"Over here! A-At the stairs!" She yelled her voice cracking.

In the living room I could see only the upper part of the stairs. Heart racing, I quickly walked through the living room and toward the stairs. I felt my heart almost stop at the sight. Luna was lying at the foot of the stairs. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and I could see bruises that covered her legs, arms, and face. I felt my stomach turn violently when I realized that her leg was bent at an odd angle—broken. Her eyes were red and puffy and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"E-Embry! P-Paul! H-Help!" I yelled.

It wasn't five seconds before Paul came barreling into the house with Embry close on his heels. Paul paused for just a moment to stare in horror at Luna. He started shaking again, and Embry placed a hand on his shoulder. "Paul. She needs you. Help now, angry later" he said.

"Easy for you to say…" Paul growled out, but nonetheless he slowly approached Luna and gently picked her up in his arms bridal style. She flinched when her leg was jostled slightly. "Meet you at the hospital" he said before carefully carrying her out of the house.

"C'mon Rowan. Let's go" Embry said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and lead me out of the house.

**Luna: **

The ride to the hospital was long and silent. Paul didn't talk at all the entire ride. He was tense the whole time, and I knew he was angry. It reminded me of when he first saw all of my bruises. I didn't feel like trying to keep a conversation up anyway. My entire body throbbed from falling down the stairs and of course my right leg hurt a lot.

When we pulled into the hospital in Forks, Paul quickly parked. Embry and Rowan pulled into the parking lot not too long after we parked. Paul jumped out of his seat and came over to my door. He gently lifted me off the seat, careful not to bump my leg or anything. He held me as if I'd break into a million pieces if he wasn't careful enough.

When he brought me into the hospital a nurse came and brought me a wheel chair. Rowan and Embry were forced to wait in the waiting room while Paul came back with me. I could tell Rowan wanted to come with me, but Embry stopped her for some reason. After I was put into the wheelchair by a reluctant Paul. Then, the long process of x-rays, waiting to see the doctor, finally getting to see him only to have him tell me that my leg was broken—duh—and finally have a cast put on ensued. It was a hard cast, and I chose blue for the color.

They gave me crutches and I had to fill out a bunch of paperwork. It was a long process and when it was all finished I was absolutely exhausted. I wanted to get out of this hospital as soon as possible. Hospitals make me feel almost sick to my stomach. Ever since my Aunt Blythe died I haven't been able to handle going to a hospital very well. Plus, I wanted to get away from all the accusatory looks the doctors and nurses gave Paul when they saw the bruises, and the sympathetic looks they gave me.

They didn't know anything.

Slowly I hobbled out into the waiting room. Rowan perked up as soon as the door opened. "Luna!" She said jumping from her seat. She walked over to me and gave me an awkward one armed hug.

"How long do you have to keep the cast on?" She asked.

"Oh…only six weeks" I said.

Rowan shook her head, "Luna, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've done more" she said looking at me apologetically.

I gave her a look, "You're kidding me, right? If you hadn't come to check up on me I would probably still be laying at the bottom of the stairs. Why did you come, anyway?" I asked.

Rowan shrugged, "I don't know. At first I thought you were just late, but then you never came at all. I just felt like something was wrong. Luna….did…did your mother do this to you?" She asked quietly.

My gaze fell to the floor, "Yeah. She was drunk. I doubt she'll come home for a couple nights. When she gets drunk she usually disappears for a couple days" I said.

"What about when she does come back? Luna, you can't stay there with her. She could hurt you even worse" Rowan said.

"I have nowhere else to go" I said.

"You could stay with me at Jack and Clara's. Talon can sleep in my bed and I can find a sleeping bag or something" Rowan offered.

I almost started crying again. I was tempted to take the offer, but I don't know how well I'd like staying in a house with people I don't know. Yes, I know who they are but I don't know them personally. Plus, I don't think I could kick Talon out of his bed and make Rowan sleep on the floor.

"I can't kick you and Talon out of your beds. Plus…I wouldn't feel comfortable in a house full of people I don't know" I said.

"Luna, it's no trouble. I'd be there with you, and if I ever had to run an errand for Clara, I know Talon would stay with you until I got back" Rowan said trying to sway me.

The pleading look in Rowan's eyes almost made me say yes. But, I really didn't want to stay in an unfamiliar place surrounded by unfamiliar people. "Really…I'll be fine" I said. Rowan didn't look convinced, "Fine. But you're giving me your phone number and you better carry it everywhere with you. I'll give you Jack and Clara's home number. These are the moments when I wish I could afford a cell phone" Rowan said.

"Alright, alright…that would be too convenient" I said.

Rowan snatched a pen off of some table nearby and I used it to write my home phone number on her hand. Then she used it to write Jack and Clara's on my hand. Rowan tossed the pen onto the table, "You know, there is a good thing about this" she said.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled, "You get out of gym" she said.

I laughed, "Oh yeah…that thought didn't even cross my mind."

"Lucky. Now I'll have to run laps all alone" Rowan joked.

"I'd much rather run laps" I said. Rowan gave me a look, "I know…I know" she said. Rowan glanced around the room until her eyes landed on the only clock in the room. Her eyes widened considerably, "Oh my God! It's 3:45! I have to get home, there's no telling what Clara is making Talon do!" Rowan said.

I gave her a confused look, "What now?"

Rowan looked at me, "Clara likes to make Talon do things like wash sharp knives and take out garbage that's twice his size. I have to get home before she makes him do something like handle bleach or something!" she said.

Clara makes a six year old wash knives? What an idiot.

"Go on ahead! I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't worry about me" I said.

Rowan gave me a thankful look, "See you tomorrow" she said quickly before rushing out the door. It wasn't until she left that I realized that Paul and Embry had gone outside at one point during out conversation.

**Rowan: **

"Embry!" I called.

He and Paul were standing by his truck that wasn't parked too far away. Embry's head snapped up immediately, "What is it? Is anything wrong?" He asked looking worried.

"I just realized what time it was and I have to get home or Clara's going to have my head!" I said running over to them.

"Alright. Don't worry. Jump in the truck, we'll leave in just a second" he said.

I climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. In the side mirror I saw him tell Paul something. I couldn't hear the words but I assumed he was telling him to try and keep his anger under control. Ten seconds later Paul was walking toward the hospital, and Embry opened the driver's door and climbed into the truck.

I couldn't relax in my seat. I was worried about Talon and what Clara might be making him do. Cleaning toilets with bleach, washing sharp knives; anything is possible. I'm probably going to have gray hairs before it's all over. I felt anxious again; just like when we'd left to go check on Luna.

"Relax Rowan" Embry said.

"Relax? I don't think that word is even in my vocabulary. I can't remember the last time I was actually relaxed" I said.

Embry glanced at me, "Why's Clara going to have your head if you're not home, anyway?"

"We don't exactly see eye to eye" I said running a hand through my hair.

**Luna: **

Paul walked into the hospital carrying what appeared to be a black hoodie. "Here, take this. It's cold outside" he said holding it out to me.

I didn't argue with him partly because I was in only a t-shirt and shorts and I was getting kind of cold, and I didn't want to make Paul angry by declining the offer. I had a little trouble putting it on while trying to balance myself, and eventually Paul held me steady so I could put it on. The hoodie was huge on me, but it was warm.

"Thank you" I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go" I said. Paul held the door for me as I slowly hobbled out of the hospital on my crutches. I can already tell I'm going to hate these things. They rub my armpits.

Paul didn't rush me as we walked to his truck. He offered to carry me, but I refused only because I had to get used to these things. Although, he ended up lifting me into his truck because I had trouble getting into it by myself. He threw my crutches into the back before climbing into the driver's side.

The first few minutes were awkward and silent. Paul had stopped shaking and didn't look like he would attack the next thing that talked to him. He was still tense though. I knew I should probably say something, but I had no idea what.

"You should take Rowan's offer to stay with her" he said startling me.

"I-I can't…Rowan's done enough for me already. I can't kick her out of her bed" I said.

"It's not safe for you in that house. What if your mom comes back and you're by yourself? What if she does something worse to you?!" Paul asked his voice rising slightly.

"You mean more than she already has? I've put up with this for fourteen years, six weeks is nothing anymore" I said.

"She beats you! She pushed you down the stairs! She broke your leg! Damn it Luna!" Paul yelled obviously angry again. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard I was afraid he'd rip it in half.

"Rowan has her own problems. She doesn't need me on top of them! I don't want to be a burden to the only friend I have" I said.

"You're not a burden Luna! Damn it. Do you know worried Rowan's going to be, knowing that you're in that house all by yourself, and with a broken leg? Do you know how worried I'll be? I see those bruises all over you…and it takes everything I have not to—"

"To what? To just lose it? Go beat my mother up? This isn't something you can protect me from, Paul!" I yelled.

"I could if you'd let me try! You're not alone anymore, damn it. Whether you like it or not, there are people that care about you now! God do I wish that I didn't torture you all those years. You have no idea how much I hate myself for that. I just…I just can't stand seeing you like this!" Paul said angrily.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a few teardrops fall onto my hands in my lap. I quickly looked away from Paul and let my hair fall around me like a curtain in an attempt to hide them from him. "Please don't cry, Angel. I'm sorry…I just don't know how to get through to you" Paul said his voice much quieter.

"J-Just give me some time….you can't protect me in the way that you want, but really…just being here and caring about me is protecting me from something worse than my mother. Myself" I said.

Paul glanced at me and I could see the understanding in his eyes. He knew what I meant. Instead of anger, he looked like he was in pain. "I'll always be here" he said. He sounded so sincere that I let myself believe him. But, my aunt said the same thing and now she's dead.

**Rowan: **

I came home and it looked as if everything was normal. Jack was sitting on the couch watching TV, Autumn was coloring in one of her coloring books, and Miranda was on the computer. Autumn let me know that Talon was in his room; I can't even tell you how relieved I was to find him not cleaning a toilet with bleach.

However, Clara wasn't any to be seen. I didn't bother asking and instead climbed the stairs to my room. Talon's door was cracked and I could hear him playing with a toy of some kind. I walked in my room only to see Clara sitting on my bed staring at me.

"Did you have a fun day?" She asked her voice sickly sweet.

"Um…?"

"I hope you had a nice time playing hooky, you little hoodlum" she said her voice losing all sweetness.

"I wasn't playing hooky! I had to take a friend to the hospital!" I said becoming angry.

Clara glared at me, "Is that the excuse kids use nowadays?" she asked.

"It's not an excuse!" I yelled.

"I can't believe you, Rowan. I take you and your brother in and treat you as part of our family, and you repay me by skipping school?" Clara said.

"We're not part of this family! You treat us like your maids! And you're not my mother so I don't have to answer to you" I said.

"No, I'm not your mother. But, you live in my house under my rules! And I can easily send you packing back to whatever rat-hole they keep you in!" Clara yelled her face turning red.

I glared at her, "I'll call Marissa and tell her the truth because I'm sure you'll come up with some lie" I said.

"Go ahead. Try it. But, it's your word against mine. So, I think we both know who she'll believe. Oh, and as punishment for skipping school and not doing your chores, I'm taking this until I think you deserve to get it back" Clara said picking up the photo of my parents.

"What?! You can't take that! It's mine! That's my picture! Give it back now, damn it!" I yelled feeling tears pool in my eyes.

"Swearing too? For shame. Now, you can have this back when I believe you've learned your lesson" Clara said pushing past me.

As soon as she was out of the door I broke down. I just lost it. I didn't even realize when Talon came into the room until I felt two small arms wrap themselves around me in a hug. "Don't cry Rowan…I don't like to see you cry" he said.

That only caused me to cry more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**I'm terrible. **

**I broke Luna's leg.**

**And took Rowan's picture from her. **

**So. I hope you guys like it. **

**Review? **


	12. The Only Exception

**Hello! **

**I have another chapter for you guys! **

**I was feeling motivated and decided to write another one before I got too busy and lost inspiration. **

**I had a plan for this chapter, but it sort of got away from me. I hope you guys enjoy regardless! **

**To be honest, I was just glad to see that people still wanted to read this. So a special shout out to those who reviewed/story alerted/favorited! Thank you! **

**I don't know how soon I'll be able to get another chapter done for you guys because we're in the process of moving and it's taking up any time I'm not busy with school. I'll do my best to get another chapter done either before Christmas or after. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my characters! **

**Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone,_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this, _

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now, _

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_

_-Paramore, The Only Exception-_

**Rowan: **

Looking at myself in the mirror, I grimaced at my appearance. There were dark circles underneath my eyes, tear streaks from where I'd cried so much throughout the night, my curls were wild and fuzzy from constantly tossing and turning, and my skin looked a shade paler like it always does when I get less than five hours of sleep. I was nowhere as exhausted as I was when I literally had two hours of sleep, but the emotional rollercoaster I'd been on the past couple of days made up for it.

I decided to jump in the shower. It took me all of ten minutes. It was a small attempt to make myself look a little better, but no shower could cure the dark circles and the exhaustion I felt deep within my bones.

Wrapping a towel around me I quickly padded into my room. Immediately I looked at my nightstand that was empty except for a lamp and a box of tissues I found in a closet somewhere. My picture was gone, and that had been my source of sleeplessness last night. The picture wasn't just a picture of my parents; it was a source of comfort. Like a security blanket. If I woke up in the night, I could always look over and see them. I still had my locket thankfully, but I felt alone without my picture.

Sighing, I quickly dressed myself in jeans and a long sleeve teal shirt. I threw my wet hair up into a bun not wanting to bother with it, and quickly threw on some eyeliner and mascara. I was in the process of putting my socks on when Talon appeared in my doorway, "Bye Rowan, Jack's taking me and Autumn to school now" he said.

I looked up, "Okay, come give me a hug before you go" I said opening my arms.

Talon eagerly obliged. His little arms wrapped around me and I was glad that at least I had him. "You be good at school today, okay? Do good on your math test" I said ruffling his hair.

He smiled up at me, "I'm always good! And I'll do my best!" he said.

The corners of my mouth turned up at his childlike enthusiasm. "Come on Talon, it's time to go" Autumn said appearing in my doorway.

"Go on, don't' want to be late" I said pushing him toward the door.

"Wait! I have something for you!" Talon said reaching into his little coat pocket.

He pulled out a piece of folded paper. He quickly unfolded it and handed it to me. "I don't want you to cry anymore, so I drew you a picture of Mommy and Daddy since Clara took your picture" he said.

I almost cried, but that would just make Talon upset. So I forced myself not to.

It was a crayon drawing of my picture of our parents. Our mother was drawn in all pink except for her brown curly hair, and our father was drawn in all blue except for his blonde hair. There were trees drawn around them and a smiling sun in the top right hand corner.

"Thank you, Talon. This is the best present ever. I love it" I said smiling at him.

He beamed at me, "Yay! Well, I have to go to school now" he said.

"Okay, bye" I said. Talon walked out of the room following Autumn downstairs. I took a deep shaky breath and sat the drawing on my nightstand where the picture usually sat. I wanted to cry, but I didn't allow myself.

I was tired of crying.

**Luna: **

It hasn't been a full day, and I already despise this cast.

It's awkward to sleep with, I have to cover it with a bag before I can bathe, I have to constantly make sure the darn thing is dry at all times, and not to mention I can't scratch my leg when it freaking itches. I also hate my crutches. My armpits are already rubbed raw. I placed two thick wash cloths over the rubbery "cushions" in an attempt to make them less painful.

It wasn't working as well as I'd hoped it would.

I didn't feel like putting much into my appearance today. I wore gray sweat pants, a black long sleeve shirt, and a light blue jacket. I decided to wear a pair of old sneakers instead of rain boots or converse. My hair was still wet from my bath this morning, and I put it into a single French braid down my back. I wore enough make-up to cover the healing bruises on my face and that was it.

Grabbing my crutches, I hobbled out into the hallway. Slowly I lowered myself onto my butt where I proceeded to scoot down the stairs dragging my crutches behind me. I felt like a little kid, but I don't see any other way. My room is upstairs and everything else is downstairs.

I just reached the bottom step when I heard a loud knocking on the door. I had no idea who it could be, but I knew it wasn't my mother or her sorry excuse for a boyfriend. They both have keys and come and go as they please.

Using the stair banister, I pulled myself to my feet. Grabbing my crutches I hobbled toward the front door. There was another knock, this one a little more impatient. "I'm coming!" I yelled aggravated more with myself than the person.

With a little difficulty I opened the door. "Paul?" I asked surprised.

Paul grinned at me, "The one and only" he said.

"What're you doing here?" I asked carefully opening the door wider so he could step inside. He was careful not to knock me over when he did so.

He gave me a look, "You really think I was going to let you walk to school?" he asked.

I looked at him sheepishly, "Yes?"

Paul raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look, "Luna, really?" he asked.

"I'm sorry…I'm still getting used to this whole people care about me thing. What about Rowan? I walk with her to school every morning" I said.

"Don't worry. Embry's going to pick her up. She won't be left by herself" he assured.

I felt better knowing she wouldn't be walking by herself.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab an apple real quick" I said maneuvering my crutches so that I could go into the kitchen.

"Want me to get it?" Paul asked as he followed me into the kitchen.

"No, I'll get it. I'm not totally paralyzed" I said carefully opening the refrigerator door. I quickly grabbed an apple. I tried to shut the door. Key word: tried.

I lost my balance, dropping my apple, and almost falling in the floor. I thought I was going to end up in the floor, but Paul grabbed me by the waist and stopped my would-be embarrassing and possibly painful fall. He gave me an amused look, "Paralyzed? No. Stubborn? Yes" he said. I felt my cheeks turn redder than my apple.

**Rowan: **

Everyone was already gone when I finally walked downstairs. Of course, they always are. I'm always the last to leave. Clara leaves extremely early every morning to go to work, Miranda drives herself, and Jack takes Autumn and Talon to school.

Not bothering to turn any lights on, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the box sitting on the counter. I caught a glimpse of the dishes from dinner last night and breakfast this morning. I'd have to clean those dishes and many more before Clara gave me my picture back.

Forcing myself out of the kitchen away from the dirty dishes and pessimistic thoughts, I walked through the living room and out the door. The sky was gray and dreary, but it wasn't raining. Hopefully it stays that way.

To my surprise and confusion, a familiar truck pulled into the driveway. Embry stepped out of the truck and walked up to the porch. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what're you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm picking you up for school, what'd you think I was doing?" He said giving me a playful smile.

"Oh. Okay. Does this mean we're picking Luna up?" I asked.

"Paul's picking her up. He's probably already over there by now" Embry said.

"Okay. That's good. I hope she was okay by herself last night" I said worried her mother might have come home early. I quickly dismissed those thoughts because Luna would've called me if that had been the case.

"I'm sure she was. What about you? You look like you didn't sleep well last night" Embry said looking at me in concern.

"It's nothing. I'm starting to get used to this whole lacking sleep thing" I said shrugging my shoulders, trying to act like it wasn't anything to worry about. Embry just raised an eyebrow at me and if anything looked more concerned. Not the effect I'd been looking for. At my other schools, this would have worked.

"Was it Clara?" Embry asked carefully.

I pursed my lips and my expression must have said it all. Embry stepped onto the porch with me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He was extremely warm and smelt like pine. "It'll be okay, Rowan" he said gently stroking my hair.

I needed to hear that from someone other than myself. It sounded much more convincing coming from someone else, and it was even more believable coming from Embry. I don't know why…Embry's just special.

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"Anytime" Embry said just as quietly. We stayed like that for a few quiet minutes before I forced myself to break comfortable silence.

"If you keep playing with my hair I might just fall asleep on you" I said.

Embry chuckled, "C'mon, we'll be late for school if we don't hurry" he said reluctantly releasing me from the hug. I immediately felt too cold and missed his warmth.

**Luna:**

If I thought I hated my crutches at home, I despised them at school. The hallways were crowded and it was hard to maneuver them around people. I almost fell three times due to people tripping over my crutches. I managed to right myself once and the other times Paul had to make sure I didn't fall.

"And you said you didn't need me to walk you to class" Paul said beside me.

I glanced up at him, "You're enjoying this too much" I said.

"I could carry you. I'd enjoy that more" Paul said.

I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks turn ten shades of red. My stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels and my heart started hammering in my chest. For the first time in a long time, none of these reactions were caused by fear. Instead, it was some girly reaction to the thought of Paul carrying me.

Sure he carried me when he took me to the hospital, but I'd been in pain and couldn't walk.

"N-No…I'd r-rather walk" I stuttered.

I was glad when we made it to my locker. The hallway here was much less crowded. I was about to open my locker, but Paul beat me to it. He opened my locker and got my Physics book and binder out while putting my English binder and Pre-Cal book back into it. Paul put the books in my backpack and instead of giving it to me, he continued to hold it.

"Paul, I can carry my backpack from here. My class isn't too far away" I said.

Paul shook his head, "No can do, Angel" he said smirking.

I pouted, "Please?"

"Nope" he said continuing to smirk and look thoroughly amused.

I sighed in frustration, "Fine, you big meanie" I huffed. This only served to make Paul laugh. When he was done laughing, he looked at me and there was some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't name. "What?" I asked.

"I like it better when you're like this" he commented.

I felt my brows furrow in confusion, "Like what?"

"Happier. Not looking at me like I'll attack you, or hiding your face from me with your hair" Paul said.

His comment threw me off. I didn't realize how _normal _I was acting around him—well as normal I can get. "Well. I like it better when you're like this" I said. Paul gave me a confused look.

"Not angry or shaking."

**Rowan: **

Embry walked with me to my locker once we'd finally arrived at the school. Opening the old squeaky door, I began to sort through the things I'd need and won't need. Embry leaned against the lockers beside mine as I did this.

"Crap!" I said angrily smacking my locker door in anger when I realized that my AP U.S History book was missing from my backpack and locker. I'd left it at home.

"What is it?" Embry asked.

I sighed in frustration, "I left my History book at home….and I have that class second period" I said running a hand down my face.

"I'll be okay. I'm sure there's an extra book lying around the classroom that you can use, or someone can share theirs with you" Embry said.

"It had my worksheets in it that are due today. Perfect. I would say it's one of those days where I should've just stayed in bed and slept, but I couldn't sleep! So that would've been a waste!" I said feeling myself get worked up.

Embry gently grabbed me by my shoulders, "Rowan, calm down. It'll be okay. I promise. Mr. Gregory is usually pretty understanding, so he'll probably give you another day" Embry assured.

I took a deep breath, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just…frustrated" I said.

Embry offered me a smile, "It'll be okay. C'mon, I'll walk you to class" he said.

It wasn't a long walk to my Physics class and we were forced to part ways. I quickly said good-bye to Embry not wanting him to be late. Mr. Greene wasn't hung over today; he was writing something on the board when I walked in. Luna was already at our table. Her crutches were propped up against the back wall.

"Hey" I said sitting down in my seat.

Luna looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing more than typical things like forgetting my History book at home with all the worksheets in it" I said.

"It'll be alright, Mr. Gregory isn't a stickler for the rules, so I'm sure he'll let you turn them in tomorrow. And we can just share my book" she said.

"Thanks. So, were you alright last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, my mom didn't come home. Not that I expected her to. The only thing that bothered me was this darn thing! It's annoying" she said gesturing to her cast.

I laughed, "You haven't even had it on for a full day" I said.

"I know! That's what sucks about it. I think the worst thing about it is that I can't scratch my leg when it decides to itch" she said.

I couldn't help but laugh again, "Armpits hurt yet? I sprained my ankle once as a kid and my armpits got so raw it wasn't even funny" I said.

Luna gave me a look, "Yes. And look, I even put these wash cloths on them" she said grabbing one and showing me.

"I had hand towels that were double over and they still hurt. I feel for you" I said as she propped the crutch back against the wall.

"What about you? Did Clara make Talon clean toilets with bleach?" she asked.

"No. Thank goodness. She did, however, find out that I wasn't as school yesterday. She decided to yell at me and accuse me of playing hooky. She took my picture of my parents and won't give it back until she thinks I've 'learned my lesson'" I said feeling both angry and upset.

Luna furrowed her brow, "You're kidding me? She can't do that, can she?" she asked.

"As much as I'd love to say no, but yes, she can. I've been in plenty of foster homes in my three years of being an orphan, and I'd have to say this is one of the worst. It ranks up there with the couple that only used us for the government funds and the family of three that used to make us sleep in a modified attic" I said.

Luna looked completely bewildered, "They made you sleep in an attic? How's that even possible? Aren't they supposed to do checks and stuff?" she asked.

"They do. This family was just really good at putting on a show at a moment's notice. At least the attic was pretty big and insulated" I said.

Luna shook her head, "And now Clara treats you like her personal maids" she said.

"Pretty much" I said.

"I'm sorry Rowan. You don't deserve to be treated that way" she said.

I looked at her, "I could say the same about you."

Luna looked at me for a moment before the corners of her mouth curved upward into a small smile.

**Luna: **

Rowan was much better about letting me do things on my own than Paul was. She allowed me to carry my backpack, but did help me switch out books and such when I needed to. Because it was hard for me to get around in the hallways my teachers allowed us to leave five minutes early so I could beat the crowd.

We ran into Embry once while on our way to Spanish, he was on his way back to class after taking some papers to the office for a teacher. He stopped and talked to us for a few seconds until he had to go before the teacher thought he was skipping class. Before he left he invited us to sit with them at their lunch table.

Rowan told him we'd think about. I know Rowan wouldn't have any problem sitting with Embry because she can get along with strangers. I'm sure I could handle sitting with Paul and Embry, but I don't know about all the other people that sit there. As a general rule, I don't get along well with strangers. Rowan is the exception.

I was glad when lunch finally rolled around. This meant that the day was almost over. My armpits hurt from the damn crutches and I was beginning to feel worn-out from lugging myself around all day. Maybe I'm just a weakling or maybe it's because my bodies not used to this yet.

Even though we were let out early for lunch, we didn't make it to the lunchroom before the bell rang. It was my fault because I'm slow and had to stop by my locker. Rowan never complained about my slowness or having to help me with my books and stuff. I tripped once on the way to lunch and she managed to steady me before anything embarrassing could happen.

"Careful there, Crip!" Rowan joked.

"Crip?" I asked.

"Yeah. Get it? Crip? You're crippled? Explaining the nickname makes it no fun!" Rowan said laughing.

"Oh! I get it. Duh" I said feeling stupid.

Rowan laughed. "C'mon, let's go to lunch" she said through her fits of laughter.

I swear Paul was waiting for me because as soon as we entered the lunch room he was at my side. "Hey Angel" Paul said smiling down at me.

I looked up at him, "Hey" I said feeling my cheeks turn red from the nickname. Rowan of course noticed and gave me a curious look that meant I'd undoubtedly have to explain later.

"Ready to get some lunch?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Uh, yeah. I guess so. Coming Rowan?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I was just going to go through to help you with your tray. I'm not hungry" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, you go on ahead" she said.

With that, I followed Paul to the lunch line. "What do you want to eat?" Paul asked grabbing a tray. I looked at the options and wasn't impressed with what they had to offer. "Um, a salad sounds good" I said.

Paul filled my tray with salad but allowed me to put the dressing on because I'm picky. I don't like too much dressing but I don't like not enough either. "You know I'm a vegetarian" I said drizzling ranch dressing over the green leaves that covered my tray. It was probably more than I'd eat, but oh well.

"Really?" Paul asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I've been one since I was five. Meat makes my stomach hurt. It's just a random fact about me" I said carefully grabbing a water bottle and placing it on my tray.

Paul smiled, "This may not come as much of a surprise, but I absolutely love a good cheeseburger" he said.

I laughed, "No, not surprising at all" I said.

Maybe Paul was an exception, too. But in a different sense than Rowan. Paul somehow turned from foe to friend and I'm not sure how that happened. But it feels _natural _for reasons that I don't think I'll ever understand.

Paul didn't give me much of a choice as to where I was going to sit because he led me to his table. I was comforted by the fact that Rowan was being led by Embry to the table as well. I managed to catch her eye and I tried to shrug—I wasn't that successful because of my crutches. Paul sat my tray at the end of the table beside another tray that I assumed was his. Rowan sat across from me and Embry took the seat between her and someone I didn't know.

Paul took his seat next to me. I felt a little nervous—this was uncharted territory. Scanning the faces at the table, I recognized Quil Ateara from my gym class and Jared Cameron. I had never said a word to either of them before; I only knew who they were because of the rumors that float around about them. There was a girl that sat beside Jared with another nameless face on the other side of her.

The girl has a wide face that's mostly cheekbones; her eyes were a bit small and her nose and lips were broad. She had black wispy hair and beautiful russet skin. She's the type of girl that has her own type of beauty as opposed to what most of society deems beautiful. She noticed my staring and I felt my cheeks turn red in embarrassment from getting caught staring at her. She smiled kindly at me, "Hi! My name's Kim" she said cheerily.

I blinked, "Uh…I'm Luna" I said quietly my shyness taking over.

"It's nice to meet you! What's your name?" She asked peering around Jared to look at Rowan.

"Rowan, yours?" she said.

Kim smiled at her, "I'm Kim. And this is Jared, Quil, Jacob, and Seth" she said pointing to each one as she said their names. I merely nodded taking a huge bite of my salad in an attempt to make the fact that I had nothing to say less awkward.

"It's so nice to finally meet you guys! Now I'm not the only girl!" Kim said excitedly. I don't know how to handle this level of happiness and enthusiasm. Rowan was handling it better than I was, but I suspected that from her.

"It's nice to meet you too" Rowan said smiling one of her scarily perfected smiles.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you after having to listen to Paul and Embry thi—I mean talk about you guys all the time" Quil said. I couldn't stop from blushing again. I'm sure I was as red as the tomatoes in my salad. Paul and Embry shot Quil a glare, he merely shrugged.

I glanced at Paul who didn't notice. Did he really talk about me all the time?

**Rowan: **

When gym rolled around I was seriously ready for a nap. I was in no mood to run laps or do push-ups. When Luna and I walked into the gym I was happily surprised to see the substitute teacher from the other day. My momentary happiness was ruined by the fact that students were in the gym stretching and dressed for actually working out.

Dang.

I helped Luna over to the bleachers and then made my way into the girl's locker room where I quickly changed into red shorts, a black t-shirt, and my tennis shoes. I was in the process of putting my hair into a pony tail when I walked out of the locker room.

I glanced toward the bleachers where Luna sat working on her homework. She was in the middle of Physics homework. I silently wished I was sitting beside her getting my own homework finished.

"You okay?"

I jumped maybe five feet in the air. I whirled around to see Embry, Paul, and Quil giving me odd looks. "What?" I asked.

"A little jumpy are we?" Quil teased.

"You would jump too if you had three people sneak up behind you" I said.

"Nah. I'm always on alert. I always know when something's going to happen" Quil boasted.

Paul and Embry shared a look before Paul smacked Quil upside the head. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" He asked angrily.

"My bad, I thought you were always on alert" Paul mocked.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Quil just glared angrily at Paul who didn't seem to care in the least, and Embry laughed along side of me. A sharp whistle caused all talking and laughter to stop. We all looked at the substitute who was holding a clipboard.

"Alright guys, all this says is to run twenty laps around the gym and then do your stretches. I assume you know what stretches to do?" He asked.

A few students voiced their agreements and the substitute blew his whistle again. Paul and Quil took off immediately taking the lead. I expected Embry to take off with them, but he ran alongside of me. We were in the middle of the group and I had to fore myself not to slow down. Embry didn't have any trouble keeping this pace and that made me feel slightly embarrassed.

Every now and then when we would pass Luna she'd look up and offer words of encouragement. I envied her at this moment. These twenty laps were torture. I'm so out of shape. My legs felt like they were on fire, I felt like I was slowly suffocating, and my chest hurt. Isn't running just so much fun?

Twenty torturous laps later, I felt like I was going to die. Of course I'm being dramatic. Paul and Quil had already finished and were already started on their stretches. Embry didn't even look sweaty whereas I was drenched from head to toe in sweat. I felt disgusting and I undoubtedly smelled disgusting.

I wanted a shower.

Then a nap.

The longer I stood still, the worse I began to feel. I felt nauseous—really nauseous. I felt like I was about to hurl all contents of my stomach onto the floor—it wouldn't have been much since all I've eaten today is a granola bar. I couldn't catch my breath and I was trying to calm the queasiness I felt. Darkness began to cloud around and I started to panic when I realized everything was slowly turning to dark.

"E-Embry…" I barely managed to get out before my legs buckled and everything went black.

**Luna: **

I looked up from my homework only to see Rowan collapse to the floor like a limp doll. I felt my book and papers fall from my lap into the floor.

"Rowan!" I yelled feeling fear seize me.

Embry was at her side in an instant and everyone began to crowd around her. Quil and the substitute shooed people away as Embry effortlessly scooped Rowan into his arms. She looked so pale. Embry held her protectively to him as he rushed out of the gym with her to the nurse's office.

"Paul!" I yelled a complete frantic mess.

He was at my side almost instantly, "Luna, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong?! My best friend is unconscious! Help me get to the nurse!" I said not sure what to do.

In the back of my mind I'm sure panicking like this wasn't the correct thing to do, but I couldn't help it. It was just my first reaction; I'd never dealt with anything like this before.

"Quil! Get Rowan's stuff" Paul said a lot calmer than I was.

Quil nodded and a girl ran into the girl's locker room to get Rowan's things. Paul grabbed my stuff and began shoving my books and papers into my backpack. The girl ran back out with Rowan's things and handed them to Quil.

"Let's hurry up, Embry's probably freaking out" Paul said.

Embry's not the only one. I hope Rowan's okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**I apologize for any mistakes you see. It was late at night when I finished this. **

**I'm also going to apologize for the fact that it may be awhile before I can update again. Hopefully I can find time, but I make no promises. **

**Review? Please? **


	13. I Feel So Helpless

**Hey guys! **

**So I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's more of a filler chapter that continues on from the last chapter. **

**I'm also sorry it's taken me this long to write it. I've been busy with moving and school has started the year of with tons of homework. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I also apologize for any mistakes you see. I'm putting off homework to update. **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again so hopefully this will tide you guys over until I can. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/story alerted/favorited! Seeing that makes my day and keeps me writing! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my characters! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see_

_Right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heartbeats _

_Until I'll know you'll understand_

_And I will_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_-Christina Perri, Distance- _

**Rowan:**

Sometime between passing out and waking up, I forgot that I passed out. I woke up to blinding fluorescent lights. My head hurt, there was this rushing in my ears, and everything was really disorienting. I couldn't grasp what was what. My body was trembling and I felt really weak. Up was down, down was up, left was right, and right was left—everything felt like it was moving in this big circle under water.

"Rowan…"

I slowly turned my head in the direction of the voice, but that only made me feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. I couldn't make out the persons face so I settled for closing my eyes until the dizziness went away. When the rushing in my ears faded into a low annoying buzz, I reopened my eyes and was relieved to finally be able to make sense of where I was.

I was in a nurse's office, lying on a bed covered in white sheets with an uncomfortable pillow underneath my head. The white walls were covered in various medical supplies, tools, and motivational posters about personal hygiene. There was a single window in the room that let pale gray light into the room; it was raining outside.

"Rowan."

I turned to see who the voice belonged to, and saw Embry leaning against the wall opposite of me, his arms crossed over his chest. Despite the casual stance, his entire body was tense and his eyes were full of nothing but worry. What had happened?

"Embry…?" I asked.

He seemed to take that as an invitation to come closer and stood beside the bed. "How're you feeling?" he asked gently tucking a curl behind my ear. If I wasn't so disoriented, I would have blushed.

"Um…my head hurts….and kind of dizzy" I said feeling really small and childlike at the moment.

Embry nodded, "Mrs. Kemp will be back in a minute, she went to get you some ice" he said.

I tried to nod, but that made my head hurt so I just kept it still after that. "What happened?" I asked.

"After you finished running laps in gym, you passed out and collapsed on the floor. You hit your head but Mrs. Kemp says you don't have a concussion or anything; just a bump that'll hurt for a little bit. You've only been unconscious for maybe a minute or two, I think hitting your head on the floor actually kind of made you wake back up" he said.

"At least I don't have a concussion….ugh…I can't believe I passed out, how stupid of me" I said.

"Rowan, it's not like you could help it. If anything, I should've been paying more attention and noticed before you hit the ground. I'm so, so sorry about that" he said running a hand through his hair.

I gave him a look, "Embry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Don't blame yourself" I said grabbing his hand. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but for some reason holding Embry's much larger and warmer hand comforted me. Embry didn't seem to mind so I just simply held it.

"Luna's worried. She saw you fall to the ground. Paul calmed her down a little bit, and Mrs. Kemp had Quil go tell the office to call Clara" Embry said.

"No! Not Clara….anyone but Clara. I'm never going to hear the end of it now" I groaned.

"It'll be okay, Rowan" Embry said.

"No, it's not going to be okay…Clara will hold this over me all the time now. She'll use it against me somehow, I just know it" I said feeling frustrated tears prick at my eyes.

"Shh, don't cry Rowan…it'll be okay" Embry said gently squeezing my hand and grabbing my other hand as well.

"Embry, you just don't understand" I said forcing myself not to cry.

"I could if you told me. You can trust me Rowan" Embry said quietly.

I made the mistake of looking into Embry's eyes—his beautiful dark brown eyes. When did they get so pretty? They held nothing but concern for me and silently begged me to tell them all of the secrets I'd locked far, far away. They looked so genuine and the tugging in my chest was back, like an invisible rope attached to my heart tugging me forward toward Embry. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating off him and smell the scent of pine that always seems linger around him. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was holding his hands and the space between us was small. I momentarily forgot how to breathe and it was like that first day when I bumped into him—like someone had hit the delete button in my brain.

I needed to get out of here.

I _have _to get out of this room before I do something very bad.

I need to get out of this room—heck; I need to get out of this town so I can knock some sense back into myself. I told myself a long time ago that I wouldn't get attached, that was going great until I came here. This town…Luna….Embry….they're making me get so attached in such a short period of time.

I need air. I need fresh air.

I need my mom.

But she's not here.

"Rowan…?" Embry's voice brought me back to the present. I was proud of myself for not crying.

There was this urge to just hug Embry because he was there and I needed physical comfort right now, but I couldn't do that. I had to fight the tugging in my chest and the urge to hug him.

"I-I need s-some fresh air" I said my voice shaky.

Embry nodded and released my hands so that I could sit up. I felt a little dizzy at first but otherwise I was fine. I slowly slid off the small bed and onto my feet, my legs wobbled and Embry gently held onto my elbow and followed me to the window. He unlatched it and lifted it up as far as it would go—which wasn't much but it allowed a little cool misty air to blow into the room.

Embry didn't say anything else and I was grateful for that. The only sound in the room was the quiet sound of the rain and I began to feel a little bit better. However, that was completely crushed when the door opened and Mrs. Kemp followed by Clara walked into the room.

**Luna: **

I was so worried I could barely sit in the chair Paul had found for me. My worry was only amplified when I saw Mrs. Kemp followed by Clara walk past us and into the room. I was sitting on the edge of the seat waiting in anticipation for the door to the open and Rowan to walk out. My left hand gripped my knee while my right tightly gripped Paul's hand. If I wasn't so worried I would be blushing because I am holding his hand and the fact that it's so comforting.

Paul stood next to me and Quil had left after going to the office. He briefly came back and talked to Paul about something, I wasn't paying too much attention to them. I heard him say something about telling Sam and patrol. I had no idea what that meant but I couldn't bring myself to question Paul about it at the moment.

The door opened and Embry walked out and into the hallway. The door was shut behind him; I briefly caught a glimpse of Clara inside. "How's Rowan?" I asked him.

"She woke up about a minute ago, she's fine other than a headache and a little dizziness" he said.

"What happened?" Paul asked causing me to jump a little bit. He'd been so quiet that his loud booming voice startled me. He gave my hand a squeeze in apology and that caused me to blush.

Embry ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know…Rowan won't tell me…it has something to do with Clara…but…ugh" he said at a loss for words.

I felt myself stiffen and glance toward the door where Rowan was trapped with Clara inside and there was nothing I could do about it. Embry and Paul noticed and looked at me, "Luna? Do you know what's wrong?" Embry asked hopeful.

I fidgeted in my seat, "Yes…but…I can't tell you. It's not my place to tell you. Rowan will have to tell you" I said.

Embry sighed, "I just wish I knew what to do" he said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened once again. Clara walked out followed by Rowan. Rowan was carrying her stuff and I felt relieved to see her up and walking. My relief was sucked from me when she looked over at me and I saw tears fall from her eyes and her lips pursed into a tight line.

"Rowan, let's go" Clara ordered in a curt voice.

Rowan's grip on her Physics book tightened and she turned around and walked towards where Clara stood. I looked at Clara; she stood with a hand on her hip and an impatient look on her face. Rowan suddenly looked very small and I saw myself as she walked away. Her shoulders hunched over and her steps slow. Clara tapped her foot against the linoleum floor and that's when I noticed something shiny hanging from her hand.

It was Rowan's locket. I could see the silver heart hanging from its silver chain. Clara had taken her locket from her. Anger surged within me, how could she do that to Rowan?

But as Rowan followed Clara down the hallway, I realized how helpless I was. There was so little I could do to help her. The only thing I can do is simply be there for her because she needs me too.

"Oh Rowan…." I whispered as her form disappeared from view.

"What did Clara do to her?" Embry asked. I glanced at him; he looked torn between helplessness and angry—very angry. For a split second, he looked like Paul when he gets angry.

"She took another little piece of Rowan away from her…" I said quietly.

I could tell he wanted a better answer than that but it's not my place to tell him. If Rowan wants to tell Embry, she will when she's ready. "C'mon Luna, let's get you home. I'll meet you back at Sam's place" Paul said breaking the tense silence. Embry merely nodded and walked down another hallway opposite of the way Rowan had gone.

Paul picked up my backpack and held it while I grabbed my crutches and got to my feet. "I feel so helpless" I said as I hobbled down the hallway.

"I know; I feel like that every time I see you walking on those crutches and all that make-up on your face" he said.

I glanced up at him, "Really?"

Paul looked at me, "Really. I feel better whenever you're with me because at least during the time you're with me, I know you're safe. I don't feel so helpless then" he said truthfully.

I felt my cheeks turn red. The walk out of the school was quiet except for the tapping of my crutches on the floor. Luckily it had stopped raining when we reached the school doors. When we reached Paul's truck he helped me in which caused me to blush again—curse my pale skin. The ride home was mostly spent in comfortable silence; the day had been stressful and exhausting. I didn't even realize I was dosing off until my head hit the window.

"Ow" I said rubbing where I'd hit it.

"Sleepy?" Paul asked.

"Just a little bit; lugging this cast around and Rowan passing out has worn me out" I said yawning.

"We're almost to your house, you can go take a nap" he said. A nap sounded great right about now.

Today had been tiring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm being so awful to Rowan right now. First her picture and now her locket.**

**Anyway. **

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Review? **


End file.
